


Always Mine

by SkyLynnx



Series: Cops and Lawyers [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Cops, Court Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Kids, Lawyers, Married Life, Mystery, Weapons, continuing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: Six months have passed since the twins’ first birthday and our two favorite officers: Korra and Kuvira, are faced with a tough challenge as their idyllic futures are taken from them, in a twist of fate no one saw coming.This a continuation of Cops and Lawyers, so you'll have to read the previous ones (starting with Legal Love) to get whats going on.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Hiroshi Sato/Yasuko Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Cops and Lawyers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109718
Comments: 57
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've hit a wall when it came to writing the Right kind of wrong, and started writing more of the Cops and Lawyers series and figured 'hey, maybe the fans of the series would like to read more.' Or maybe not... I dunno, I just like to share my fics, even if this one isn't very good. 
> 
> Anyway on with the fic.... As we once again join Korra and Kuvira on their adventures through life.

In a month’s time her little girl would be a year, and what a year it had been. Raising a baby was tough and the couple only had one, unlike her best friend Korra Sato, who had twins, over a year ago. Kuvira had taken a few weeks off, after her wife had given birth, to a healthy baby girl they named Ella. It was hard to go back to work, but Harper reassured Kuvira that she could handle things and the Major was so happy to be at home with Ella. While Kuvira was happy about that, it could mean that Harper just may not be coming back to lead the team, she would instead do the paperwork side of things. A few months after the birth, Harper would come into work and bring Ella, Grey Fox loved the little girl, giving her the title of Captain.

While Kuvira was part of the team and had been on several missions without her Major, she was at her usual post as Korra’s partner at the courthouse and today she was in court with Yasuko Sato, while Korra was with her wife, Asami.

Kuvira looked at her watch, then smirked. Yasuko was still the best, easily winning the case and as the courtroom emptied, Yasuko came to the young officer’s side and they bumped fists.

“Nice work.” Kuvira said, she was always surprised at the lawyer’s ability to win.

“I know.” Yasuko said like it was no big deal. “How’s Ella?” She asked as they headed to the exit.

“A handful… but good. And Harper is… well, she’s an amazing mother.” Kuvira said with so much pride.

“Good to hear and give yourself some credit, you’re a wonderful mom as well.” Yasuko placed her arm around Kuvira’s shoulder.

The young woman blushed as they stopped by the court room that Asami and Korra were in.

“How do you know that? Korra say something?” Kuvira asked curiously.

Yasuko shook her head ‘no,’ with a barely contained smile as the officer thought of how she would have known.

“My parents?!” Kuvira was certain but frowned as Yasuko was still shaking her head. “Who then?”

“Your wife of course!” Yasuko exclaimed happily. Kuvira was surprised to hear that.

“When were you talking to my wife? Did she stop by the law firm to get divorce papers?” The younger woman asked and laughed towards the end, although the lawyer wasn’t, she shrugged a little. “Maybe.”

Kuvira was stunned, her marriage was great and because Ella was older and sleeping better, she and Harper were able to fool around more in bed, Harper was happy, she was happy. “You’re joking… right?”

Yasuko remained silent, but her young friend was getting worried. “Oh Kuvira… Harper is so happy with you; she loves you unconditionally.” And Kuvira relaxed, but still wanted to know.

“So, when did you talk to her?”

Before Yasuko answered the door to the court room opened, as people came out, the two younger Satos were last.

As Korra and Asami came over to them, mother and daughter started talking about cases as Korra fist bumped Kuvira.

"Supper later this week… your place?" Korra asked, her friend nodded.

"Bring Naga… Ella likes seeing her." Kuvira said as they headed to the checkpoint, for the rest of the afternoon. Korra nodded as they took up their position saying bye to the Sato lawyers.

"Excited for your girl’s first birthday?" Korra asked, looking forward to the party.

Her friend smiled, "I can't believe it’s been a year." Although Kuvira's smile faltered a little.

"What's with that look?" Korra inquired.

"It’s just… I dunno, its odd to see Harper being all domestic and I don't think she’s coming back to the team." Kuvira explained.

Korra thought for several moments, Asami hadn’t really changed like that, they had both wanted a home and family, but in Kuvira's case she never thought that would happen.

"Hey… cheer up. She may still come back to the team." The younger woman said but shrugged a little.

Once home, Harper was on the couch and breastfeeding Ella, which sort of confused Kuvira, she assumed Harper had nearly weaned her off.

"Hey… didn’t think you still could breastfeed." Kuvira said coming to sit next to them causing Ella to twist her head while still latched on, prompting Harper to let out a gasp of pain.

"Sorry." Kuvira winced while her wife got their daughter back in position.

"To answer your question, I've started to wean her, I haven’t fed her like this in a few days... but I like breastfeeding, and I can still at least for a few more months." Harper said looking so lovingly at Ella.

Kuvira gave a weak smile, Harper had changed so much. Her bad-ass Major had gone all soft.

“I don’t mind being a wife and mother.” Harper casually said as Ella finished up and put her down on the floor.

“I certainly appreciate it.” Kuvira said as her daughter came to her, wanting to be held. Ella started playing with her mom’s badge on her shirt. “We need to get you a badge too, Captain.”

Ella agreed with a nod of her head, even if she didn’t fully understand.

“I know you want me back…. On the team.” Harper said softly. Kuvira didn’t even have to say anything her expression said it all.

“I’m going to start supper.” Harper said as she stood, her wife nodded.

“Mommie!” Ella called following her mother into the kitchen off the living area, Kuvira looked on, she loved her daughter and never regretted their decision. Just as Kuvira came to terms with having a girlfriend, then being married she needed to come to terms with this change as well.

Putting Ella in her highchair and giving her a teething ring to amuse herself with, for a few minutes. Kuvira came up to Harper, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist and giving her a few kisses to her neck and cheek, while saying. “I want you back.”

Harper sighed before relaxing into her wife’s embrace. “I know, but you work well with Livia and we both knew there would come a time when I wouldn’t be leading the team anymore.” Then she twisted her head a little to kiss Kuvira.

“I just wish it wasn’t so soon.” The younger woman said sadly. Suddenly the Major turned in the embrace cupping Kuvira’s cheeks.

“My priorities, like I said before have changed. I mean really changed; I want to be there for our daughter so you can still live out your dream.” Harper said, Kuvira nodded but before she replied Harper was continuing.

“You have made me very happy, since we’ve been together, now it’s my turn.” They kissed, which was interrupted by a sudden cry. Ella had dropped her teething ring on the floor.

“I got her.” Kuvira smiled with a quick kiss to Harper’s nose.

Ella was eating some solid foods and since she was growing like a bad weed, breastmilk alone wasn’t going to cut it, so after an eventful supper as Ella was wearing half of what she was eating, Kuvira cleaned up the kitchen, as her wife got Ella already for bed. Just as Kuvira was going to flick off the lights, her eyes were drawn to the calendar, Ella’s birthday was at the end of the month and Harper’s parents would be coming, while not staying with the couple, they would certainly be spending the majority of their time with them.

Kuvira sighed, their house was small, not like her friends. The couple were expecting a fair amount of people and it would be a tight fit for everyone. Luckily it was springtime so they could utilize the backyard, that is until a thought occurred to her. Maybe she could ask Yasuko if they could have the party there, at least this year anyways. That thought in turn had Kuvira remembering that Harper had talked to the lawyer about her skills as a mom.

Coming into the bedroom Kuvira said, “Hey…” But trailed off, as her wife and daughter were on the bed.

She looked so happy, even though Harper thought she was going to be a bad parent, that wasn't the case, she was a wonderful mother. Ella laughed as Harper tickled her, they hadn’t even notice Kuvira in the doorway yet.

Holding Ella, in her arms one of her little hands reached out to Harper's face touching her left cheek at the fading scar. The Major would only let Kuvira or Ella touch it and since her hair had stayed longer, she wore it, so it covered the left side of her face more.

Harper had acknowledged her wife quickly as she came around to Harper's side of the bed. Leaning down she moved her wife's hair aside and kissed her left cheek.

"Hey girls… shouldn’t you be in your own room, Ella?" Kuvira said then started massaging Harper's shoulders.

"No… want mommie." Ella protested then promptly hugged her mother. Harper didn’t reply just kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Oh, it’s gonna be one of those nights." Kuvira said with a contented sigh. She did like having their daughter in bed with them some nights and if Harper had her way Ella would be in bed with them every single night.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Harper questioned but wasn’t annoyed.

The massaging stopped and the Major let out a sigh as Kuvira moved to get some PJs on.

"It means, I'll be sharing my beautiful wife with our equally beautiful daughter."

"That's just our life now, baby." Harper said as her wife's back was to her and with a look over her shoulder, green eyes widened as Harper was now topless, in the past Kuvira would love to give them some attention, now though it meant she was going to feed.

"Calling me baby still freaks me out, you know." Kuvira said slipping on a tank top and some underwear.

"I can’t call you what I want though. And you started it by calling me beautiful." Harper replied as she moved to the head of the bed, Ella crawling somewhat unsteadily towards her mother with the promise of food.

"We really should decide on what terms of endearment to use." Kuvira climbed on to the bed and as she leaned over to kiss her wife Ella chimed in.

"No… go." She had stood up with Harper's help and was pushing her mom away. The next thing Kuvira knew she was getting a little hand to the face and she backed off. "Oh, come on."

"Be nice you." Harper's attention was directed at Ella as she pulled her in, kissing her cheeks. Ella just laughed.

"Okay, then what do you want me to call you?" Harper asked as she reclined in the bed getting prepared to nurse.

"Milk." Ella said with delight.

The younger woman thought for a moment before her eyebrows pinched together. "How is she still hungry?" And Kuvira laid on her side propped up.

"Just a little to help her sleep." Harper said and helped her daughter to latch on.

"She's gonna get way to depended on that." Kuvira sighed a little. "Although she is lucky, using up all the time that I could be playing with them."

The Major wasn’t impressed but this was her wife after all and smiled before speaking. "You get plenty of time with them, baby."

Kuvira promptly flopped on to her back using her pillow to cover her ears.

Harper laughed a little, "come on now…. what should I call you?"

Her wife thought about that and after a few moments said. "You know the only person that’s ever really used a term of endearment is my mom, she calls me love."

Harper smiled, she could do that, before she got a chance to respond though, Kuvira was speaking.

"I'll have to think about it, honey." She had rolled her head to the side with a smirk.

"I'll let that slide for now. Come to think of it you have only called me babe once." Harper vaguely remembered.

"Ha! That was a long time ago after you were hit in the leg." Kuvira chuckled, sitting up and stroking her daughter's soft head. Her eyes were nearly closed.

"I think I remember Livia calling me baby… so I guess you could call me that or honey." Harper said as she slowly lifted her gaze.

That made Kuvira smile, "she’s done, isn’t she?"

"Yeah, she’s just having fun now." Harper said returning her gaze to the sleeping baby.

"That’s my girl… she’s gonna break so many hearts." Kuvira said. “I’ll just bring her to her room, and we can have some adult fun." And the younger woman started moving.

"No… I want her with us tonight." and Harper got comfortable with Ella on her chest.

Kuvira finally remembered what she wanted to ask. "So, when did you go to the Sato law firm and tell Yasuko that I was a good mom."

The Major smiled slightly. "Yesterday… when I picked up the divorce papers."

"Don't even joke about that." Kuvira was genuinely upset.

"Oh love… I'm sorry." Harper said still with that smile.

"Oh, spirits that sounds terrible… don’t call me that ever." Kuvira had cringed at the term.

Her wife laughed softly, "I like it… love."

And Kuvira covered her ears and turned her back on her girls.

"Sorry… anyway… goodnight, I love you." The older woman apologized although she was still laughing softly to herself.

"Night, Love you too." Kuvira muttered, she still had her back to them but was smiling.

It was another night of the twins not wanting to put their pj’s on, not wanting to go to bed and the girls had split up, so Korra was after Lita, while Asami went after Gaige.

“Maybe we should have gotten a smaller house.” Korra huffed, as she stood with Asami in their living room.

“Maybe someone should have told me that twins ran in their family.” Asami smirked at her wife.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have done the procedure without me knowing.” Korra was only teasing but Asami had tensed up, she still felt bad for doing that.

“Oh sorry… I’m sorry, I was only teasing.” The young woman sensed this and moved to embrace her wife. “I love our girls, and I love you for enduring the pregnancy and then the difficult birth.” Korra’s eyes happened to flick over to where Asami had given birth to the twins, on the floor of their home nearly a year and a half ago.

“I’m still sorry, I went through with it… I should have…” Asami buried her head into Korra’s shoulder. Korra hushed her, while rubbing her back. Unknown to the parents, Lita and Gaige were peaking around the corner, their mother was crying, and they didn’t know why. The twins were only in their diapers, both were holding their stuffed animals, which of course resembled a husky.

“I guess I should have mentioned the whole twin thing, when we were discussing kids.” Korra said with a nervous laugh. “I just thought… well, that it probably wouldn’t happen, since it was on my dad’s side.”

The lawyer had pulled back some. “You really aren’t upset right?”

“No… I never was upset to begin with. Asami, you have given me everything I wanted in life.” Korra sincerely replied, before pulling the older woman in for a kiss.

“Really? I mean…” Asami sniffed back some tears.

“Really.” And the officer rested her forehead with Asami’s.

“Mommie?” it was Lita’s soft voice, then she along with her sister were raising their stuffed animals to their mother.

“Oh girls… I’m… thank you.” Asami said with a loving smile as she knelt to take the stuffies. Korra had stepped back before going in and scooping up her girls.

“Bedtime!”

The girls giggled and didn’t mind that they were being carried off to bed, their mother following.

After a long, warm shower together, Korra was hoping for some adult fun and Asami was so on board, as they came out of the shower, not bothering to dry off much as they were laughing and kissing all the way to the bed.

Asami had lost all her baby weight, all that remained was the fading stretch marks around her stomach and breasts, which were a sizeable handful now. Despite all that, she wasn’t as lean as she used to be, the extra skin would only tighten up so much, without surgery. It made the lawyer self-conscious at times, especially when Korra’s hands or lips passed over it.

“Relax.” Korra said softly her lips against Asami’s stomach. “We’ve done this many times, there’s nothing for you to worry about. I’ve always admired what you went through during your pregnancy.”

Asami tried relaxing, tried to concentrate on her wife’s touch. “Go lower please.” While she did need Korra to touch her, it was also to get her away from that area.

“I was trying to savor this… but you asked for it.” Korra’s blue eyes had briefly looked up into green ones, all it took was one look and Korra knew Asami was ready.

Pulling Asami into her by her hips, Korra wasted no time pleasuring her wife, even after Asami came, she was still going at it, making Asami squirm beneath her, but Korra relented going to kiss pale inner thighs.

“You taste wonderful, you know.” Korra remarked as she licked her lips. The older woman blushed and motioned for her wife to come up, so they could kiss. Asami didn’t have the energy to return the favor, but that was fine, Korra loved cuddling her.

For someone as strong as Korra, she was very gentle too and Asami always marveled at that and made sure Korra knew it as well.

“Never thought you’d be such a great cuddler.” Asami commented, laying on her wife’s shoulder.

Korra let out a short laugh. “Well… if you want, I could screw you again.” And she wiggled her eyebrows.

“I’m good.” Asami replied and gave Korra a squeeze.

“Look, I’m sorry about bringing up the procedure.” The younger woman apologized again, her fingertips gently gliding up and down on Asami’s back.

“I really didn’t think it would work, then when it did, I couldn’t wait to surprise you… before you know, thinking you’d be upset.” Asami confessed.

“It was the best surprise in the world, only rivaled by you proposing and our wedding.” Korra said and kissed the top of her wife’s head.

“Do you want more?” Asami asked after a few moments of just contently cuddling each other.

“I don’t think so… every time I think about you being pregnant again, I think about the birth and how I nearly lost you. I’m fine with our twins… I love them more… than… anything.” Korra explained as Asami was looking up at her, a loving smile came over the lawyer.

“I’m glad I was able to give you them.” Asami said with a quick kiss to Korra’s cheek.

“And guess what? We get to chase them around the house in the morning to get them ready.” Korra said with a sigh, but it was a happy sigh.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Asami responded before engaging in a passionate kiss.

  
Their shift was finally ending as Korra smiled at her partner. The courthouse wasn't as exciting as it used to be but that was fine for Korra and Kuvira, they had enough excitement in their lives now with their kids. The officers locked up and headed for their cars, when a young woman came up to them telling them about a robbery. Korra was on her radio as the pair made their way to their destination. While the woman had said it was one person, a female, she didn’t know much else.

"Probably just a teenager." Kuvira figured, Korra nodded as they came upon the building, weapons out. On three, they came through the door of the small store after seeing the suspect was waving a gun around at the clerk and there were several people in the store.

"Freeze! police!" Korra yelled.

"Drop your weapon now!" Kuvira followed up.

The woman turned, she was average height and wearing a ski mask and for a moment there was a little pause before she pointed her weapon at them.

"Drop it now! I will shoot!" Korra warned her and she and Kuvira got a little closer.

The woman turned her weapon on a hostage that was close, and the officer's hearts raced even more, she was pointing at a little boy, who started sobbing quietly, his mother trying to calm him but was being told to get back or she would shoot. Things escalated quickly and both officers could only think of their own children.

"What do you want?" Kuvira demanded.

"To leave unharmed." She simply said.

"This place will be surrounded with police; I very much doubt you will get away." Korra said her eyes never leaving the gun.

"Tell them to stay back!" She ordered. The officers made no effort to do so.

"Now!" She threatened, ready to fire as she had gotten to her knees beside the boy, barrel pressed to his temple.

"Stay back! Hostage situation. All units stop!" Kuvira said into her radio. They didn’t know it, but she was smiling.

Without warning she turned the pistol on the officers shooting them both in the chest before taking off. Their vests absorbed the impact and Korra gave chase. Kuvira was on her radio saying she was fleeing, and they were going to chase.

It was the Chief’s voice over the radio telling them to stay put, the tactical team were on their way. Kuvira needed to follow her friend and voiced just that.

Upon hearing her wife was involved with a hostage situation, Harper went with her team. While she had been practicing, she hadn’t been out in the field with them in a while.

She was not getting away and Korra had kept her sights on her. She followed her out on to a quiet side street, she seemed to be looking for something, Korra was about to shoot, when she found a door. Kuvira just barely seen them go into the building, while keeping the police informed.

Once in, Kuvira heard a few shots and raced around the corner. Korra had the suspect in her sights, her hands were up, and she had dropped her weapon.

Kuvira was going to congratulate her partner and cuff the woman, when she stepped in something liquid then the smell hit her. "Gas... I smell gas."

Korra took a moment, and smelled it too, before refocusing her attention on the suspect, she had a lighter now.

"No!" Both girls took off for her, as she tossed it to the side and fled.

Even before the lighter hit the ground, it ignited the vapors and the officers found themselves surrounded by flames.

Both tactical officers and regular ones showed up just before the building was on fire. Harper moved to the building, until Livia and Morgan grabbed her back, wordlessly she struggled against them.

"Stop! You can't go in there!" Livia exclaimed but was pushed aside along with Morgan, but neither one were strong enough to hold her back. The Major didn’t get far as their support grabbed her arm holding it behind Harper's back.

"Kuvira wouldn’t want you getting yourself killed needlessly." And her teammate was right, Harper fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes.

Even if the fire fighters got here, there wasn’t much they would be able to do, since the building went up in flames quickly.

"Please don’t tell me that Korra and Kuvira are in there!" It was the Chief's panicked voice. But her Major’s face said it all and with no thought for her own safety, Lin was on the move, until Izumi all but tackled her to the ground.

"I won't let you go in there!" Izumi said her knee in the center of Lin's back, looking to the other officers, she directed them as the fire truck was close.

Even though only a few moments had passed the building had been engulfed in flames, the shattering of glass was heard, probably from the heat.

With their heads down, Harper and Lin didn’t see what the other officers saw.

"Kuvira! Korra!" Livia and the rest of the team took off for them, to drag them from the building. Once through the window, they rolled a little as they stopped, neither one moved but they were still close to the burning building.

Grey Fox with Harper and Lin pulled them to safety. They had noticeable head wounds which concerned their medic, but help was on the way, both women were still breathing, their heart rates faster than normal, which wasn’t unexpected. The combination of head wounds and smoke had rendered them unconscious and Livia was sure with proper medical care they would be fine.

As the ambulance drove off Lin agreed to get Asami while Harper went to get Ella from daycare. There really was no rush, Kora and Kuvira would be in surgery for a bit, so it gave Asami and Harper time to get their kids ready.

Having the two kids meant they could play together, for the most part, so Asami could work from home some days.

She was home today because Naga had a vet appointment in the afternoon, so the husky got the day off. Gaige and Lita loved Naga and wanted to go with her, and good thing Naga was very well trained because trying to get the twins into the SUV was a challenge, especially since Lita loved teasing her sister.

They didn't understand that they were only born minutes apart but since Lita, looking like a small version of Korra when she wore her hair in three ponytails like when her wife use too, was just overall bigger than Gaige. Their smaller twin looked a lot like Asami and since her hair wasn't as long, she could only have the two ponytails on the side.

With the kids and dog packed and ready to go, she had told the kids that Naga really needed them to be good and surprisingly they were. The appointment went well, however Naga needed to have her needles done. Once the twins saw that, they got scared and didn’t want her to have them. Asami reassured everything was fine, Naga was a big dog now just like they were big girls and could handle it. Although still weary, the girls took a hold of her paws.

Arriving back home an hour or so before Korra would, had the girls excited, but when the doorbell rang and Asami answered it, with one twin each around her leg, she was surprised then immediately scared as Lin stood there, in uniform.

"Oh no… Lin please…" Asami's voice trailed off, she needed to hold it together, even as both her hands went to cover her mouth and nose.

"No… no, Korra is fine. I'm sorry for appearing like this but a phone call was just too… impersonal." Lin explained and the lawyer relaxed a little. Lin told her what happened and that Korra would probably be out of surgery by the time she got there.

"You get ready, I'll look after these two." Lin said as she looked to the girls, they were kind of shy around her.

It wasn’t long until both women were moved into recovery, sharing a room. Kya was currently checking up on them, knowing their families would be here soon.

Smiling, they both were coming around.

"Hey Kya." They said in unison.

"Welcome back girls." The doctor greeted.

"What happened? Feels like a truck hit me." Kuvira said with a groan, Korra agreed as they both rubbed at their faces.

Kya was going to tell them what happened and that their families were coming but Korra's next words halted her.

"Hey, look at that… I'm married." Korra glanced at her friend, who also looked at her ring finger. "Oh spirits! Me too!"

Oh, please no! Kya's mind prayed, as her heart sunk, please let it be temporary.

Korra laughed a little. "Looks like we married each other after all."

Kuvira's eyebrows pinched together. "How in the spirits did you convince me to do that?"

The younger woman just shrugged. "We’ve been friends for three years and we have worked together… so maybe I've changed your mind."

Kuvira laughed. "Ha! This is probably a joke; we probably lost a bet at work. And your hair… its short."

That last comment had Korra running her hands through her hair, it was indeed short, only reaching to her jawline.

“It looks good on you, you look older.” Kuvira added with a slight shrug.

“Damn, what happened to me… to us?” Korra wondered as she looked from the doctor to her best friend.

Kuvira was going to reply but Kya was interrupting them.

"Girls." She got their attention. "I believe you two are suffering from memory loss." They both looked at each other, a little worried.

"We must have gotten hit harder than we thought." Kuvira said with a sigh, as she laid back on her pillow.

Korra pursed her lips. "I guess so, but we are still married?" Directing her question to Kya.

"Yes, you both are, but not to each other."

"What?!" They both blurted out.

"Again, who in the spirits convinced me to marry them?" Kuvira asked, still very shocked.

"Who did I marry?" Korra asked wondering if it was another one of her coworkers.

"Look… you two need to take things slowly… memory loss can be a tricky thing." Kya explained, both officers just nodded. "I'm going to order a more in-depth head scan. Hopefully, there is no permanent damage." With their acknowledgement, Kya headed out.

Kuvira and Korra were left looking at each other.

"A lot of things must have happened to us." Korra supposed.

Kuvira agreed as her eyes were drawn to her rings, the diamond was beautiful but the question of who would ever marry her plagued her thoughts. How did she allow herself to change so much that marriage was something she actually wanted?

Kya needed to take a moment, she couldn't believe it, Korra's and Kuvira's minds had gone all the way back, most likely to just months before Korra started at the courthouse. Meaning Korra didn't have any clue about Asami, while Kuvira probably would remember Harper, but it would be in a time when they disliked each other. Everything that had happened to them, to the women they had become was suddenly gone.

Kya's phone went off, Lin was texting her, they were on their way. The doctor panicked a little, she needed to stop them from seeing the officers. Knowing that the reception desk would recognize them and allow them back here.

Since the hospital’s upgrades were complete, the E.R. and trauma section was twice as large and because of that Kya, along with some other members of staff wore small headsets, so they could communicate better.

"Aidan!" Kya tapped her earpiece, knowing he was closer to the entrance. "You need to stop Lin, Harper and Asami until I get there."

"Why?" He asked a little smugly, he was still a bit of an ass to her.

"I will tell you later, you just need to stop them." Kya was already on the move but not to the front rather to book the girls in for immediate head scans.

With a deep breath, he spotted the women and their kids. "Hold up, Chief… ladies." Aidan blocked their path, hands up.

"What? What in the spirits is going on?!" Lin demanded; she still didn’t like him much. The other two also looked pissed.

"You need to wait for Kya… therefore I cannot let you guys go any further." He explained, much to their disappointment.

"We were told they were fine; did they take a turn for the worse?" Asami asked fearfully, as she held Lita and Lin had Gaige, so they wouldn't wonder off.

"No…" Aidan had trailed off a little, if something like that happened, she would have told him up front.

Suddenly a warning tone was going off saying a serious accident was incoming.

"Kya! You need to be here now!" Aidan ordered into his headset, and caught Lin's narrowed gaze, after all Kya was in charge now.

"I'm coming." She replied.

"ETA two minutes!" Another doctor called to Aidan, he nodded.

"Shouldn’t you be getting ready?" Harper asked with a tilt of her head, wanting him to leave.

He swallowed hard, these women were understandably anxious and all very intimidating at the same time, with Lin still in uniform, the other two casually dressed.

"Kya… you have a minute. Then I have to go." Aidan spoke quickly. There was no reply or at least not in his headset.

"I’m here." She announced as she came into view. Aidan hurried off.

"What's going on?" Asami asked first.

"Grammy!" Ella cut in and Kya took the little girl smiling at her, and for a moment relief washed over them.

"Come to my office." The doctor said knowing this area and waiting section was going to get real busy real soon.

It confused them but they followed, nevertheless. Once in, the kids could muse themselves as Kya gathered the nerve to tell them.

"Korra and Kuvira have both lost their memories."

The threesome looked at each other, all were in disbelief. Before anyone could reply, Kya continued. "I believe they only remember up until a few months before Korra started at the courthouse."

They gasped; years of memories just gone.

"Do they know? What did you tell them?" Lin asked, realizing she had lost her daughter again.

"They know they have memory loss, and of course they saw their rings and know they are married but know it’s not to each other. That’s about it." Kya said sadly.

"Spirits… no." Harper looked to her daughter, sadly. "So… Kuvira is at the point where she doesn't like me." The doctor nodded sympathetically.

Asami and Lin had put their arms around Harper's back. The Major potentially had so much to lose, considering Kuvira's past attitude.

"Mommie?" Ella was puzzled as she hauled herself up with the help of her mother's leg.

"I'm okay." And she picked her up, Ella hugged Harper and as she pulled back, she kissed her mother's left cheek.

"Like… mom."

Harper could not help but smile. "Yeah, just like your mom would."

There was a knock and Kya figured it was the girls scan results and luckily it was. The room was rather quiet as Kya checked things over.

"Good news, there is no damage to their brains or surrounding area."

Asami and Harper were relieved to hear that, it gave them hope that their wives’ memories would come back, but when or if all of them would return was the real question.

"I guess then, there’s no way of knowing when they will return." Asami asked and Kya shook her head 'no.'

"Because they are missing the last few years and not months or weeks, it could take some time." The doctor hated to disappoint.

"Kuvira could only really learn to love, because she got to know Lin. There is no way she's gonna believe that I’m her wife and that we have a child." Harper said with a sigh.

Asami just knew Korra would be more open and probably better adjusted and with a quick look to Kya, she seemed to be thinking the same.

"I think Korra should be told first… at least about you Asami."

The lawyer nodded excited to see her wife and maybe she would remember some things.

"I’ll come get you in a bit." and with that Kya was off.

"If they learned to love us once they can do it again." Asami said hopefully.

The girls were being separated so Korra could meet Asami. Kuvira protested, saying she could handle knowing who her wife was.

"Wait Kya!" Kuvira spoke up, as the doctor started leaving.

"I didn’t marry a man, did I?" And she shuttered at that thought.

Kya laughed a little. "No, of course not!" That made Kuvira relax, but still wondering who she married.

Korra had been brought into a smaller room, she was still in bed, since her head injury caused her to become dizzy, if she stood or tried walking. The officer nervously played with her wedding band, she had thought perhaps there would have been an inscription but there wasn't, although there was a seemingly random pattern etched into the band.

Then the door opened and Korra's eyes widened in surprise, her wife was tall, her skin tone much lighter than her own, with long black hair and green eyes. Her lips curved up into a smile as she came to the side of the bed. Korra couldn’t believe her eyes, this woman was incredibly gorgeous, how did she ever meet her or get married? Korra was really wishing that she could remember something.

"Hi…" Asami started, "I'm Asami Sato… and I know you don't remember me, but I'm so relieved you’re okay."

Korra swallowed and nodded, that last name sounded familiar.

"Uh… Hi… I really wish I could remember you. Are… are you a police officer?" Korra's voice faltered.

Asami shook her head ‘no,’ with a little chuckle. "Oh no… I'm a lawyer, my parents own the Sato law firm, in which I work for."

Korra's eyebrows shot into her forehead. "A lawyer?! How did we meet?"

Asami's smile never left her face as she took a seat. "Well, you started working at the courthouse, so we saw each other many times and I had a feeling you wanted to ask me out, but I asked you first."

The officer remained silent for a few moments. "That was it? One date started us down the road to marriage?"

Asami's wonderful smile faltered, cheeks going a little red as she looked off to the side. "I suppose in a way, but there was a lot of trial and error."

"Oh," Korra said softly. She had been hoping that at least she would remember something but none of this was familiar.

"Uh…" Korra started, hand going to the back of her neck, making Asami grin, that gesture was still so damn cute. "Not to impose or anything, but you are stunning… gorgeous actually and I can’t believe… well… that we are together." The officer could feel her cheeks burning. There was another small laugh, prompting Korra to raise her eyebrow.

"I don’t mean to laugh, but even after nearly four years of being together, you would still tell me how beautiful I am."

Korra laughed herself, all be it nervously. "Ah… well… you are." then she quickly looked away, was she flirting with this woman? Spirits! Hold yourself together, Korra berated herself internally.

"I love that cute blush you have going on and hey, your quite beautiful yourself." It was Asami's turn to blush.

After composing themselves, Korra spoke. "I wish I could remember, but you and everything you just told me doesn't ring any bells."

Asami didn't want to look disappointed but Korra noticed and looked away probably to wipe at a stray tear.

"It’s alright… I'm going to do what I can to help you remember or make you fall in love with me again." The lawyer reassured but she had also wiped at a stray tear.

"I probably fell in love with you fairly easily, I bet." Korra said with a smile, Asami doing the same., while tucking some of her long hair behind her ear.

"We had our bumps, and I think it was me, who fell for you first."

Another bit of awkward silence before the lawyer asked, "Can I kiss you?" She had been wanting to do that since she stepped into the room.

The officer blushed and nodded, she really wanted that. Asami guided their lips together, it was tentative at first, but as they both felt their desire building, the kiss became more intense, until Asami broke it off and they were resting their foreheads together, eyes still closed.

"I love you." Asami said automatically, her Korra, her wife was still in there, that kiss was like many other kisses they had shared in the past.

Korra gasped a little, an image passed through her mind of Asami with a nondescript figure holding her. Those green eyes were full of fear and before Korra could react the image passed.

"I'm so sorry." Asami pulled back quickly, one hand going to her mouth.

Korra stared blinking, more concerned with what she saw then the actual words. Did she just remember something? But why was Asami scared?

"Its… it's okay… I mean we are married, so I must have said those words to you at some point." Korra reassured, it did feel nice hearing them.

Asami relaxed. "Yes, you have… many times."

A sudden knock had them looking to the door as Kya entered. "I'm sorry to cut you guys off, but I need to see you, Asami."

And the lawyer knew what the doctor wanted; her twins were probably getting upset. "I'll see you again, Korra." Asami simply said and the younger woman nodded, she was starting to feel a headache coming on anyways. Kya mentioned she would be moved back with Kuvira shortly. It didn’t seem like she learned a lot, but for her it was enough for now. She was left with the feeling of happiness, confusion, and some worry and yet she was eager to learn more.

While Harper couldn't see Kuvira just yet, but Lin could and once the girls were back together, she came into the room.

"Chief?!" Korra said surprised.

"Here to get our report Lin?" Kuvira said in that smug attitude she had before learning who Lin really was, the Chief's heart sank, her daughter really had no idea of the progress they had made in their relationship.

"Uh… I will later, unless you guys have forgotten that you are police officers." Lin said with attitude of her own.

"Nope… unfortunately we haven't." Kuvira said looking at her friend, who was not impressed.

"Don't get me in trouble."

"It’s alright Korra… you and I have a good relationship." Lin managed a smile.

"So, who’s my wife… Korra here, is married to a sexy lawyer." Kuvira asked genuinely wanting to know.

"I can't tell you… not yet." Lin replied and Kuvira just rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl now… for spirits sake.” She muttered.

"You two get some rest… I'm sure we'll be speaking soon." Lin said knowing that she would only upset Kuvira more.

Harper didn’t want to leave without seeing Kuvira, but it wasn’t recommended at the moment. So, she took Ella home and readied her for bed, the little girl was confused that her other mom wasn't home. Harper did her best to reassure her and after nursing her a little, she fell asleep. The Major needed her parents here, even though they were coming in two weeks, she just couldn’t wait that long.

After getting the twins settled in their playpen for the night, Lita asked where their mom was. Asami had said she got hurt and they would be seeing her soon. Closing the door to her old room at her parents’ place, her mother and father were waiting downstairs for their daughter to come and explain what was going on.

The elder Satos listened as Asami told them what happened. They both agreed that Korra would be more opened minded and better adjusted.

"So Korra doesn't know about her twins?" Yasuko asked still stunned by the news.

Asami shook her head, "she was so surprised that we are married. Nothing I told her brought back any memories." Suddenly Asami was standing and pacing.

"We worked hard for our relationship and Korra's even grown as a person." The young woman stopped and rubbed at her eyes. Yasuko and Hiroshi were up and giving their daughter a hug.

"The twins can stay here for as long as necessary." Hiroshi reassured, his wife nodding in agreement.

"And if Harper needs help, we’re here for her too." Yasuko offered.

Asami nodded thinking, Kuvira had changed a lot and things would probably be tough for her to learn and hear all over again.

Urging Asami to get some rest, she agreed and headed for her room. Her girls were sleeping peacefully in their playpen and she spent a little while watching them. She wasn't sure when she would tell Korra about them, seeing how stunned she was that they were married, she would probably need time to adjust to that news. There was still a chance something or someone could trigger her into remembering. With a heavy sigh, she went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its probably somewhat cliché. And I really agonized over posting it, because I didn't think anyone would like it, but maybe theres one person that will like it or tell me that I've just ruined my own series.
> 
> Next time Kuvira meets her wife and learns about another special person. Korra and Asami go on their first date, which leads to some shocking news.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra and Kuvira couldn’t stay at the hospital, physically they were fine, but they couldn't go to their homes, so the next best thing was the Chief's and doctor's place. Both girls had been there in the past and at least they both remembered them.

After a restless sleep both officers were having breakfast with Lin and Kya. Kuvira was still eager to meet her wife and asked out of the blue.

"Look, if it’s true that I’ve changed so much, I’ll try to keep an open mind." Lin and Kya exchange worried glances. “Just tell me who my wife is.” And the young woman was getting upset.

"Fine." Lin conceded. "But we want to be there as well as Korra." Said woman agreed, wanting very much to help her friend.

"Okay… I don’t know why you two need to be there. Just who in the world did I marry, that you guys have to take precautions." Neither one replied, they just hoped things would go well.

Harper was nervous and excited to meet Kuvira, so after asking Asami to take Ella, she went to the Chief's place. Her parents or at least her dad was coming later today, her mom was amidst picking out new recruits and couldn’t leave just yet but reassured she would be coming soon.

Kuvira sat on the couch, Korra on her left and Kya on her right, as the Chief went to get Harper. As they both appeared in the living room, Kuvira's green eyes widened in total disbelief.

"Captain... Harper?" Kuvira asked very unsure. This was not the Captain she remembered and with a quick look to Korra, she was also amazed.

"Yes… and it's…" Harper trailed off, her rank was of little concern.

"I didn’t know you wore glasses… and that scar, damn being married to me must be rough." Kuvira added a bit of humor, although Harper did look quite sexy.

The Major laughed a little. "Being married to you has been quite the adventure."

Then silence followed, Lin remained by Harper, but her gaze was affixed to her daughter. Kuvira was taking this better than expected for now.

"So how did you convince me to marry you?" She asked.

That was a loaded question, but it involved something else Kuvira didn’t know about yet. "Well… our mutual dislike for one another turned into flirting then romance and finally love. You asked me to marry you first."

"I did?!" Kuvira blurted out. "What in the spirits happened to me?" No one answered but she felt as Korra took her hand. Kuvira just hung her head, rubbing at her forehead and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Take it easy, Kuvira." Kya consoled. "This is a lot, we know."

"A lot? I married Captain jackass! Why would I even consider that?! I just wanted to sleep with you once, to show you up, not for the rest of my life." Kuvira was upset and confused.

Harper dropped her gaze to the floor and would have left if not for Lin's hand on her back. But her reaction was hardly surprising, and she willed herself not to cry, that was the last thing she needed to do.

Korra had kept a hold of Kuvira's hand and in that moment, they looked at each other, this younger woman had been at her side for the past three years and most likely for the three years neither one remembered.

"Maybe they should talk in private." Korra suggested. "I mean that must have happened in the past."

Lin and Kya exchanged worried glances but Kuvira spoke up. "Sounds like a plan," and she shot up from the couch.

The pair headed to the back deck. As Kuvira went to sit, an image flashed before her. She was sitting across from Harper or at least that’s who she thought it was, the older woman's hair was shorter, and she didn’t have a scar, she had stood and extended her hand, although Kuvira couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Are you okay?" Harper asked lightly touching her back.

Kuvira blinked her eyes rapidly. "Yeah… I'm good." Then took her seat.

"So, married huh? If I proposed to you first, where’s your ring?" The younger woman started, and Harper smiled.

"You gave me this instead." And she pulled her key pendant out.

Kuvira was puzzled at first before stating. "The key to my heart?"

Harper nodded and looked down at it and hoped that she still held the key to her wife's heart. The longer Kuvira stared at it, the more familiar it seemed and suddenly she was speaking.

"No matter where life takes me, a part of me will always be with you."

Harper's head snapped up, wide eyed. "You remembered?! That’s what you said to me when you proposed."

Kuvira's eyebrows pinched together. "I did? I don’t know what came over me. I feel like I know you… well, the life we had."

Harper's hopeful look faltered as she tucked her pendant away.

Silence followed and Kuvira didn't know what to say, in the past she and the woman she was trying to score with didn't talk too much, Korra was the exception. And even though it felt like she was remembering things, what she did remember was not in order of how they had happened to her.

"So where was the first place we slept together?" Kuvira figured she'd go with one of her favorite topics.

Harper smiled; somethings never change. "I'll let you guess."

Kuvira thought for a moment. "If I have to guess then it wasn’t the bed… so… the shower?"

Harper nodded, although it wasn't a hard question.

"Can I see where we live?" The younger woman asked, "maybe there's something there I'll remember."

The Major looked off to the side, as much as she wanted her wife at home with her and their daughter, she just couldn't yet. Kuvira was keeping an open mind but she still didn't know about her mother, or daughter.

"No… huh?" Kuvira sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry…" Harper apologized.

"Let's go back in." Kuvira suddenly said and stood and without Harper's acknowledgement she went inside, and the older woman could wipe at a few stray tears. Her wife was so close, yet so far away.

"What's going on?" Kuvira asked as Korra was getting ready to go out.

"Asami and I are going on a date." Korra beamed with happiness.

"Hear that Captain… maybe we should go on a date." Kuvira teased as Harper had come up beside her.

"We have never been on a date." Harper stated, not that she wouldn’t want too.

Korra laughed. "Kuvira only uses dates to get into women's pants."

"True, true." Her friend laughed as well. Lin and Kya were still around as Harper looked at them, shaking her head with a little grin.

"Good luck on your date… hope you score with your… well wife, I guess." Kuvira said with a little shrug.

"I would like to get to know her first… not just have sex." Korra said and as the last word left her lips, she and Kuvira experienced déjà vu.

"I've said that to you before… Like when I first started dating Asami." Korra smiled as her friend did the same.

"I remember."

It gave the others hope, perhaps their memories would return, all be it slowly.

"Get going!" Kuvira all but pushed her friend out the door seeing as a vehicle pulled up. With Korra gone, Kuvira just wanted to lie down before supper and Harper said she would come and pick her up for work tomorrow. Her wife nodded, after all she still had to work.

Asami had taken them to the restaurant where they had their first date, sadly though it didn't bring any memories back. As they ate, Asami talked about what they had said the first time, for Korra, it did seem vaguely familiar.

"I'm sorry again... I'm trying--" Korra was interrupted as Asami put her hand on hers.

"It's fine… I just don't want to overload you."

Korra's cheeks turned red and she nodded. Spotting the waiter coming with the bill she offered to pay and started patting her pockets. Asami smiled, her wife had done that the first time and Korra must have realized it because she slowed her pace.

"I forgot my wallet the first time, didn't I?"

"Yes! You did!" The lawyer sounded way too eager before clearing her throat and giving a curt nod.

"Found it this time." Korra smiled waving it about, as the bill was placed on the table. As she opened her wallet, she was just going to use her debit, but wondered if she had enough cash instead.

Korra stopped all movement and stared into her wallet, it was empty of cash but there was a small picture.

Asami had remained smiling, then it suddenly dropped as Korra started pulling out a picture. Asami grabbed her own credit card to pay quickly as Korra was just too stunned.

"Who are these kids?" The officer’s head looked up at Asami. "Why… why would I have this?" Her date never answered, but she didn’t need too, because Korra came to her own conclusion.

"We have children?"

They looked like mini versions of themselves, but how did they have two kids so quickly?

"They are... We have twin daughters and they are a year and a half." Asami explained and hoped this wasn’t too much for her wife to handle.

"Can I see them?" Korra asked blue eyes full of hope and anticipation.

Asami bit her lip, she wanted to say yes, and the twins would want to see their mom, they were still asking about her.

"How about later? You've learned a lot, give yourself some time to process it all." Asami suggested as they headed for the exit.

"Yeah, probably for the best." Korra agreed. On the way back to the Chief's home, she asked about the twins, like their names and when they were born. Asami answered but didn’t give much more information than that.

Once stopped Asami told her not to tell Kuvira, since she was dealing with her own stuff.

"Did I kiss you after our first date?" Korra asked and her wife thought about it.

"Not sure." She said with a laugh, then frowned, they did kiss later on, up in Asami’s apartment and that’s when she learned Korra wanted a serious relationship.

"What? Did the date not end well?” The officer asked after seeing the lawyer frowning.

"It was… something, but I rather not say. How about I give you a better memory instead." Asami said with a blush.

Korra was so on board for that and as they leaned in for a kiss, perhaps her beautiful lawyer wife would want to go back to their home for some fun. Korra’s lips moved away from Asami’s and to her neck then to just below her ear.

"Let’s go back to our place… I really want to make more memories with you." Korra had whispered seductively.

The older woman whimpered at those words and her wife's amazing touch.

"We can wait." Asami managed to say and it made Korra stop, pulling away she had that adorable lopsided grin going on.

"We'll be seeing each other tomorrow… now go on." Asami said with a reassuring kiss.

Harper had decided to stay for supper, it was a little awkward, until Lin had asked if she remembered the hostage situation that turned into a chase. Surprisingly she did, Kuvira remembered chasing the masked woman with Korra into a building and it was there they smelled gas, right before she tossed a lighter.

"Gas isn’t explosive on its own." Harper replied. "But you both received head wounds, and it wasn’t from an explosion or smashing through the window."

Kuvira thought for a moment before saying. "The building went up in flames fairly quickly and I remember pushing Korra towards the window, but we hit a support beam instead."

"And yet you two made it out before falling into unconsciousness." Lin said recalling dragging their forms away from the building.

"And lucky for them," Kya started. "The hit was enough for them to lose their memories and remain conscious enough to get out." The doctor had finished and looked at Kuvira, smiling. The officer mirrored her expression and yet there was something so familiar about Kya and not because Kuvira knew her in the past, she felt like their relationship was something more.

When Harper had gotten home, her dad was waiting for her, he had picked up Ella from the Satos. Upon entering Ella squealed at delight and unsteadily walked to her mother, her dad remained on the couch looking sympathetic, his daughter had been crying some, things with her wife must not have gone well.

"Milk… mommie." Ella asked hopeful.

"Yeah… let mommie get ready, okay?" Harper replied letting her daughter back down on to the floor. Kuvira and herself had agreed that once Ella was older Kuvira would be mom and Harper would be mother, much like Kuvira did with her parents. For now though, Ella called both her parents mommies, although she was starting to call Kuvira mom more often now.

Once on the floor, Ella looked at the door. "Mom?" Usually her parents got home at the same time.

Harper was heartbroken, her dad stood by her saying. "You get ready to feed. I'll get her." Then kissed his daughter's temple.

Harper made for her room to change and heard Ella laughing as Tristan was tickling her. The only comforting thing the Major got from seeing her wife was that she was taking it better than expected, maybe not so much when first told, but Kuvira had been keeping an open mind.

While changing, one of Kuvira's dirty uniforms was in the laundry basket, that made her smile, her wife would be so happy to know she was on the tactical force and maybe she would remember something. Harper heard her dad ask Ella what she wanted for supper, she said milk making Harper smile to herself, her daughter didn’t have a favorite food yet. That familiar ache in her breasts reminded her that she needed to feed and as long as she continued to breastfeed, she would still produce milk, while she had been trying to wean her, after everything that happened it was just easier to feed Ella, it calmed her and helped her to fall asleep.

With the proper bra and shirt, Harper was ready to face her daughter, in moments like this Ella's eyes seemed greener than blue and while she did inherit her mom's beauty mark, it was just below her right collarbone. Composing herself a picture of their wedding caught her eye. They had been resting their foreheads together and were smiling, the shot contained just their heads and shoulders and it wasn’t hard to see how much Kuvira loved her. Harper wiped at a tear, unfortunately, one of the reasons Kuvira was able to love her, was because she had come to terms and healed her relationship with her mother, Lin. Out of everything telling Kuvira about her mother scared her the most, because what if it made Kuvira want to run away?

Shaking her head, the Major couldn't think like that, she needed to believe in the power of… Harper made herself laugh a little, before whispering to an empty room, "Love."

Asami headed back to her parents, the twins were eager to see her, but frowned when they didn't see her mom. Asami reassured they would very soon. Korra knew about the girls now and was looking forward to seeing them, perhaps that would be the trigger, their children, something they both wanted in life.

Her parents were home and were equally excited about having Korra see her kids. Although Asami had heard Kuvira's meeting with her wife didn't go so well, but she was taking things better than expected.

Korra was up first and in a very good mood, she was going to work, going to meet her dog and she had told Lin and Kya about the twins she had. The couple were happy for her, Korra was as expected taking everything in with an open mind and eager to learn more. Both girls had said they remembered things but in brief flashes and Kya gave them hope by telling them that it was entirely possible that something or someone could trigger all their memories in coming back. They told them about the flashes and suggested they talk with their wives, since they both contained them.

Lin drove Korra to the station while Harper came and got Kuvira, the couple didn’t talk too much until Kuvira noticed they were heading towards the tactical station.

"Am I part of the division?" Kuvira questioned as they parked.

"You are." Harper said with a smile.

"Oh wow… wait, I didn't get in because I was sleeping with you?" Kuvira asked, hoping that wasn’t the case, she wanted to have earned her place.

The Major shook her head ‘no.’ "Commander Izumi picked you based on your performance."

They started heading for the door.

"I wonder what team I’m on." Kuvira said aloud but Harper only continued to smile, the younger woman would be so surprised.

As they headed for the gym, the entire division with the Commander were waiting. Kuvira was surprised, but didn’t remember any of them, she knew Izumi, having seen her many times at the regular station since she had started.

Kuvira looked to the Major and shook her head with a shrug. Izumi took notice and told the teams to get back to their duties, but Kuvira's team, Grey Fox had stayed behind.

"Your team, Staff Sergeant." Izumi said as she motioned to them. Kuvira's eyes widened.

"Captain Jackass's team? No way! No spirits way!"

"Ah… don’t you mean Major?" Livia inquired with a tilt of her head.

Kuvira thought for a moment. "Major jackass just doesn’t have the same ring." and looked at Harper with a slow smile that ended up faltering, seeing Harper's eyes well up with tears as she desperately tried to stop them.

"Uh… I… I'm sorry…" Kuvira tried apologizing as the older woman covered her mouth with one hand, her tears were falling now.

"Kuvira… head to the locker room… follow the signs… and get ready for team practice." Izumi interrupted. With a final look to the woman she married, Kuvira felt regretful, she didn't want to make her cry but suspected this wasn't the first time nor the last.

With the Staff Sergeant gone, Grey Fox gave their Major a group hug.

"Damnit!" Harper cursed before composing herself. "It only got to me because she said the same thing after I proposed to her in the hospital when she had been stabbed." Then she wiped at her nose. The team was more than understanding.

"Get to the training grounds… The Major will meet you guys there in a bit." Izumi said and with that they left.

"It’s tough… but you'll get her back. She loved you before, she can do it again." The Commander tried to be reassuring.

Harper nodded; she wasn't going to give up.

"So, she doesn't know about Ella does she." Izumi asked, Harper shook her head ‘no’ sadly, until a sudden realization donned on her.

"Her locker… oh spirits… she has pictures of Ella." And with that thought the Major took off, leaving Izumi to hope Kuvira took that bit of news alright.

"Kuvira!" Harper called but halted, as her wife only looked over her shoulder briefly then back to the several pictures on her locker door.

"A kid huh?" Kuvira said in a neutral tone.

One picture was of Harper and herself during their wedding, two more were of just Kuvira and the baby. Last was a professional staged photo of herself and Harper sitting down as Ella stood in between them, she was wearing an opened faced tactical helmet, all be it to big, so it was sitting back on her head. In every single picture Kuvira looked so happy, they all looked so happy and yet Kuvira couldn't remember a damn thing.

"Can’t believe my own kid is higher ranking then me… a Captain, after her very talented mother, I suspect." Kuvira spoke as she turned slightly to face Harper.

"Your amazing with her too, it was more the team's idea to call her that." The Major explained and Kuvira seemed to be taking things well.

"What's her name?"

"Guess." Harper simply replied and as much as she wanted to come closer, she felt rooted to the floor.

What would she name her kid? The younger woman tried to remember, but all she remembered was what she always wanted to name her kid, if she had any.

"Ella?" And Harper nodded with a smile.

"Is she adopted?" Kuvira asked.

"No, you said adoption would be tough for us with our dangerous jobs." Harper explained and now Kuvira was looking rather confused.

"I've seen myself naked and it doesn’t look like I’ve given birth."

Harper found herself moving closer. "That’s because I gave birth to her. I can tell you more about the procedure, but Ella is genetically mine and yours."

Her wife looked from her to the picture surprised at that information.

"I have a daughter… with… Cap-- uh… you?" Harper nodded but internally she braced herself because at any moment Kuvira could get really upset.

"How old is she and how old were you when you gave birth?” The younger woman asked, having no idea how old Harper was.

"Ella will be one at the end of this month, I gave birth to her a month before I turned 40." Harper explained as she was within arm’s length of Kuvira. That surprised her and she could not help herself.

"Damn… you look great for being nearly 41 and having a baby."

Harper blushed and looked off to the side, and as she turned back Kuvira's lips were on hers. The Major’s hands went to her wife's hips, their kissing made everything seem like all would be fine, that is until Kuvira was pulling away.

Harper was puzzled at her wife's frown. "What's wrong? Am I a bad kisser?" The older woman tried to joke.

Kuvira's cheeks felt warm. "No… it’s just that Kya said that maybe my memories could be triggered all at once. I was hoping that would have been it."

Harper blinked a few times, the younger woman wanted her memories back, and that made her so happy.

"Hey… Major... You can let go, we both gotta change." Kuvira said and it snapped Harper out of her daze.

"Right… practice." The Major let go quick and moved to her locker.

They dressed in silence until nearly the end.

"When can I see Ella?" Kuvira asked, as much as it scared her to have a kid, she did want to see her.

Harper thought, maybe she should wait until her mom arrived, because Kuvira reuniting with their daughter was bound to be emotional. "Soon, okay?"

Kuvira just pursed her lips and nodded. Harper headed for the exit but stopped as the Staff Sergeant wasn't coming, instead she was taking one last look at her pictures. Kuvira's eyes narrowed on them and she willed herself to remember, but nothing came back to her.

It was frustrating not knowing anything, yet things felt familiar. The most baffling of all, was the Chief, Kuvira got the sense Lin was really important to her and those looks Lin would give when she thought no one was watching, only made Kuvira more confused. She, like Korra were trapped inside their own heads, for how long, that was anybody's guess.

Asami was thankful she was tall and could see her wife and another officer helping Korra handle Naga, with Bolin manning the scanner. Her eyes never leaving her wife as the short brown-haired female officer was just too close to Korra for her liking. The force knew of Korra's and Kuvira's memory loss and had to be careful what they said, while it was true anything could trigger their memories, but too much could confuse them further and slow their progress. The line moved a little, her mother was next to her, they had court for the day.

After dropping the twins off at daycare, the same one all their kids went to including Clara and Naoki. Asami got to chat with Harper, she seemed happy and hopeful, Kuvira had kissed her and now knew about Ella, the lawyer commented Korra was making progress too, the pair needed to remain optimistic. While Harper would have let her dad take care of Ella, she thought it best she spent time with her friends and keep her routine somewhat normal.

"Asami… stop that." Yasuko whispered with an elbow to her daughter.

"What?" The younger Sato jumped a little in surprise.

"That stare down you got going on. Korra knows she's married, and she's still wearing her ring. That other officer is just helping her." Yasuko said as the line moved up.

Asami huffed, internally fuming because the other woman took any opportunity to touch or smile at her wife, her Korra. Her frustration slowly gave way to dread, what if Korra left her because everything was just too much and she would rather go back to the single life?

Suddenly something fuzzy was touching her hand, Naga was sniffing her things before her mother placed them on the scanner’s belt, and Asami had found herself absently giving the husky’s head a gentle pat.

"Come on through Miss—uh, Mrs. Sato." Korra was terribly embarrassed, Asami just smiled as she stepped through and like Korra had done many times, she passed the wand over her wife before saying she was good to go. The elder Mrs. Sato made it through just fine and they were the last of the morning rush.

Asami stepped closer to Korra making sure the other officer saw, while Asami would have kissed Korra, she didn't and as Yasuko came through, she was urging her that they needed to hurry.

As they walked off Asami looked behind her, Korra's left shoulder was bothering her, while the lawyer had said she injured it a while ago, it seemed like the officer was explaining what happened. Was she the officer Korra saved?

"Didn’t think you could be so jealous." Yasuko pointed out.

"What? I'm not!" Asami protested looking forward again. Her mother just gave her an unconvincing look.

"Thanks Tia, you’re really good with her." Korra said motioning to the dog.

The young woman blushed and looked away. "It’s nothing, you helped me so I'm just returning the favor."

"How long have you been in the K9 unit?" Korra asked, even though she remembered some of the other officers when she was briefly at the station, this woman didn’t seem familiar.

"Oh... Ah… only a month or two after you, I’ve only been part of the force for about four years." Tia explained, she couldn't believe she was helping Korra, this woman was so hot and ever since that day she was rescued by Korra, she had a crush on her. Sure, officer Sato was married but now she had lost her memories and just maybe she wouldn't want to go back to her old life.

"Hey Korra... I'll show you around." Bolin said, he had been watching them and had seen Asami looking rather jealous.

"Uh, sure." Korra looked to Bolin, she remembered him and his brother. Tia stayed at the checkpoint as the pair headed out.

Both brothers were married, Mako was married to Xander, she remembered him. But didn't remember Bolin's wife Opal, apparently, she worked with Asami and their daughter, Clara was friends with her own kids.

As they walked the corridors, they came upon the memorial, Korra found it somewhat familiar, Bolin had filled in some blanks, however he and Opal had already left for the Earth Kingdom, so he didn't know all the specifics.

As the pair made their way back to the checkpoint Bolin spoke more about the courthouse and how Kuvira was her partner and that sometimes she would need to be in court usually with the Sato's, if they wanted it.

"I'm sorry." Korra hung her head with a sigh, again things weren’t coming back to her.

"You don't have to apologize. I know it must be tough." Bolin said patting his friend's back.

Tia's light brown eyes lit up seeing Korra coming back, even Naga started wagging her tail, although Korra seemed down.

"Hey… I'm sure you'll get your memories back." Tia smiled, Korra made a weak attempt back.

"Or you could start again." She suggested, and Bolin frowned at that, as Korra's head came up looking puzzled.

"You mean just leave the life I've already made?"

Tia shrugged a little while looking off to the side.

She had never considered that, there was a chance she would never remember anything about her prior life and here was an opportunity to start anew.

"You'll get them back." Bolin said as his hand landed on Korra's shoulder, but she looked torn between the life she has or the possibility of a new one.

Asami sat at the defense's table, rubbing at her forehead, she was losing, her mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of Korra, where her marriage was headed, and of the kids. What if Korra wanted to leave her, even if she didn't leave her, if her memories didn't return there would probably be such a strain on their relationship-- her thoughts were interrupted by the judge calling her name and Asami did the only thing she could at the moment. She asked for more time, the judge allowed it and Asami could not leave the courtroom fast enough.

To her luck, it was nearly five and her mind shifted into thoughts of Korra meeting their children. Bolin and Tia told Korra they would lock up and she could leave a little early.

Korra started to head out only to stop hearing Asami's voice. "Hey, are you forgetting something?"

The officer turned. Her wife was holding Naga's leash.

"Oh, right… she comes home with us." Korra blushed as she came and took the leash.

On the drive home they didn't talk much, Korra didn’t know what to say and plus she was nervous as well as a little excited about meeting the twins.

Asami's mother had been done court early and left to pick her granddaughters up and bring them to their home in anticipation of seeing their mom.

Naga bounded into the house first as Asami held the door open, however Korra was looking at the outside of the house. It was big, but unfamiliar. Coming inside the interior was spacious and in the living room was a bunch of toys and the twins were happily patting Naga, who had lied down for some belly rubs. Upon seeing their mom, they took right off.

"Mom!" Wrapping their arms around Korra's legs. The girls of course didn't understand about memory loss, they were just happy to see her.

"Hey…" Korra started and looked to Asami, seeing her wife overwhelmed, Asami told the girls their mom needed a bit of space and they backed off.

Yasuko offered to stay and help but Asami declined, Korra would most likely be alright in a few minutes, after all, she was good with kids. With her mother's departure, Asami went to put her things on the kitchen table and as she turned to face Korra, she had opened the closet door and stored her weapon in the lock box. It was then as Korra opened the box that a revolver caught her eye, then a flash hit her.

The weapon was sailing through the air, she caught it then turned, her best friend was being held by someone, she couldn't tell who, but she needed to rescue Kuvira. Before she pulled the trigger, she gasped, and the flash was gone.

"You remembered." Her wife sounded so happy. Looking from Asami to her lock box, she was obviously referring to her knowing where to store her weapon and utility belt.

The officer shrugged; she didn't really remember; she was just going through the motions she had done many times in the past.

The twins were a handful but Korra managed, then the girls would bring up things she had no idea about like one such topic, their friend Ella. Asami interjected saying that was Kuvira's daughter, which surprised Korra.

"Mom… don't leave." It was Gaige, the smaller of the twins, she looked a lot like Asami.

"I won't." Korra reassured but the lawyer wasn't as convinced, perhaps her wife was getting overwhelmed again.

"Supper girls." Asami announced and the twins made for the dining table, Korra helped her wife get the girls into their highchairs. Asami was helping Lita eat while Gaige looked on expectedly at her mom, Korra realized she needed to help her.

"Open up." Korra held the spoon up to her.

"No." Gaige said but with a smile.

"Come on… I know you’re hungry." Korra insisted.

But the little girl still refused to open her mouth. Korra looked to Lita, she was feeding no problem.

"Ah… Asami… she won't eat." Korra said with a frown, old her would know how to get her to eat.

"Do that…" Asami halted her words before clearing her throat. "She likes to feed herself, but you have to still hold the spoon." However, her wife seemed confused, so Asami demonstrated, taking Gaige's hand she helped her to hold the spoon while guiding it to her mouth. Once she swallowed, Gaige looked so proud of herself.

"Oh." Korra felt embarrassed.

"It’s okay." Then Asami kissed a tanned cheek. "You try now."

Korra was successful, however that overwhelming feeling returned when the kids were getting ready for bed. The younger woman felt so out of place, sure she liked kids and all, but her twins were expecting her to know what to do. Asami however never skipped a beat, changing and dressing them for bed, Korra felt like she was getting in the way and told her wife she would wait for her downstairs.

Asami frowned as eager as Korra was it may just be too much for her, then that feeling of dread came over her, if things became too much, Korra may end up leaving.

Quickly getting the girls into their cribs, she was lucky they were tired and fell asleep easily.

Korra was in the living room putting some of the toys away.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more… supportive." Asami apologized.

Korra waved it down. "I know it must be hard." Then sat heavily on the couch.

"I just don't want you to get swamped." Asami said taking a seat next to her.

"Too late for that." Korra said with a snort as she looked away.

Instead of a response two fingers were guiding her chin back and Asami couldn't help herself and kissed her wife, it was slow and before Asami realized it she was lying down on the couch, Korra above her, she was still in her police uniform and Asami wasted no time in undressing her.

Stopping there kissing so Korra could toss her shirt away before continuing to kiss, Korra's fingers found Asami's buttons as her lips moved to her wife's neck all the while fingernails dug into her back. Korra realized has much as she wanted Asami she had no idea what the woman liked or even wanted, Korra wasn’t sure if she should be aggressive or slow things down, and the lawyer wasn’t really giving her any hints.

All Korra could think was that the last person she had sex with was Kuvira. A short gasp from Asami drew Korra's attention back to the present, she had gotten the lawyers shirt successfully open and her tanned hands roamed the bare skin. Asami had been successful in taking Korra's bra off and she too let out a gasp of pleasure as Asami's hands were on her breasts.

Korra had since returned to Asami's lips and in that moment, she realized Korra was unsure on how to please her. Encouraging her wife to go lower as she arched her back up to unhook her own bra, her wife's warm mouth was on a nipple. Asami raked her fingers through the younger woman's short brown hair. Still though, Korra was unsure, not inexperienced, just trying everything she thought would please her.

"Take me to bed." Asami said through her heavy breathing.

That simple suggestion broke Korra's concentration, she didn't know where their room was, upstairs obviously, but the officer already knew she was doing a terrible job at pleasing this woman, her wife, the woman she'd had sex with many, many times.

With Korra's lips barely touching the warm soft skin above Asami's navel, she spoke in a whisper.

"Maybe I should go."

Asami wanted to blurt out 'no,' but this was probably becoming just too much for her lover. Asami's breathing evened out as Korra got off and grabbed her bra and shirt. The lawyer reached for a blanket on the couch to cover her bare chest.

"I'm sorr--" Korra cut her off.

"You don't have to be. I'm sorry, you probably just wanted a kiss not to have sex."

Asami's cheeks turned a shade redder. "I wouldn't have minded some physical pleasure." As her eyes got one last look at those tanned abs.

Korra took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I should go…" and she headed for the door.

"What about the twins?" Asami was on her feet, clutching the blanket to her body.

"I… I… tell them I'll see them again." Korra promised as she grabbed her weapon and utility belt and without anything more, she was off.

Asami sunk back down on to the couch her head in her hands as she softly sobbed. It felt like she was losing Korra, that at any moment she would say she wanted to leave her and their daughters.

Korra felt bad, the evening wasn’t terrible, it just didn’t trigger anything other than a vision of another one of her weapons, that of course she had no idea about. Why would she have a revolver?

Her mind slowly drifted back to Asami and her girls, her first thought was that she had a family, like she always wanted. Her second thought was that it happened rather quick, they must have dated for a little while then got married then kids all in a span of about four years. Why didn't they, or at least she, pace herself? She was still young and Asami couldn't be much older than her. Turning on to the road where Lin and Kya lived, she was thankful she had somewhere to go for as long as necessary, because honestly, she didn’t know where she would have gone, she had only really lived with Kuvira shortly after moving to the city. Parking in the driveway she rubbed at her eyes while her head rested back against the seat, trying to make sense of everything, it was a lot to take in, her wife, her home, her kids, even her dog and things still didn't seem familiar. Spirits! She couldn’t even please a woman and it was her wife.

Harper could not help but smile Kuvira was being arrogant and defiant causing their team to lose once already to the other team they were practicing against.

"Kuvira!" Harper said sternly although she couldn’t be mad.

"Sorry, Cap-- umm Major." Kuvira weakly said.

"It’s alright Sergeant." Harper said with a smile.

"Its Staff Sergeant." And the younger woman stepped closer.

"You'll always be a Sergeant to me." The Major said and while she was expecting Kuvira to say something back, she was just staring off.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she spun, another woman in her police dress uniform with impressive medals was smirking at her. Her dark hair was short and again no scar, or glasses, but it was Harper. She called her a Sergeant and Kuvira tapped her new rank.

"Kuvira?" Harper was concerned as was the team.

With a shake of her head her mind came back to the present. The Major didn’t always have that scar or longer hair, so perhaps all those memories happened when they first started seeing each other.

"How did you get that scar?" Kuvira asked while motioning to the same spot on her own face.

No one said a word for several moments.

"We need to get ready for our next round." and Harper turned away, heading towards the rally spot.

"Sensitive topic? Wait… I didn’t cause it or something?" Kuvira looked at her teammates.

"No… you… well, let’s just say you helped her through it." Livia said and the team headed after their leader. Kuvira was puzzled, did Harper become self-conscious of her looks, the Major didn’t strike her as the type to worry about what others thought of her.

"Hey, well… the Major is one hot momma." Kuvira said taking her place as Harper whirled around.

"What?! Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe? Do you like it?" Kuvira asked with a smirk.

"Kuvira… we're--" She halted her words, as a look of sadness crossed her features.

"Married? So… I can't flirt with you or what?" The Staff Sergeant inquired.

Harper was becoming a little flustered, she could never imagine that her wife would be taking things so well. Kuvira was initially upset but now she wanted to see their daughter and she was even flirting with her.

"Will you stay focus, I don’t want to lose again, because you can’t follow orders." Harper said but there was no anger or disappointment in her voice.

"Fine, Major jackass… whatever.” Kuvira said with a roll of her eyes. With that reply, Harper was starting to get a tad bit annoyed.

"Sergeant! Take point, that way the rest of us have time to find cover when you get shot." Harper said motioning for her to stand in front.

"Ahh, so I'm the bait…" Kuvira started as she walked past the Major, who was smiling. "I was going to bang you in the showers, but maybe not anymore."

That didn't bother Harper as she said. "We've screwed each other many times… it’s just too bad you don't remember." Without anytime to reply as the buzzer sounded Kuvira was off.

She couldn’t believe she was a tactical officer and on Harper's team, she didn't like when this team would show up and steal the show, in the past that is. She still wondered how she and Harper got from dating to marriage and a child. As she crouched behind some cover, Harper signaled for the rest to move up, then for Kuvira to move, as she did one of the members on the opposing team came around the corner and pushed Kuvira hard in the chest with their weapon. Falling to her back as the other person, a female poised her weapon at Kuvira's head.

"Hey, I give up, no need to hit me in the face!"

But this woman was going to get a cheap shot in, sensing this Kuvira rolled to one side and hopped to her feet.

"Piss off!" Kuvira angrily shouted.

"You should just leave, you never belonged here." She said before giving Kuvira another hard shove into some cover items.

A time out had been called and both teams surrounded the pair. Kuvira was pushing pieces of wood and scrap metal off herself then stood.

"What in the spirits is wrong with you?!" She demanded.

"You! You don't deserve or belong on the tactical force! You are only on the police force because--"

"That's enough! Get out of here!" Harper interrupted, this other officer was going to reveal who Kuvira's mother was and Harper did not need that. The female's teammates pulled her away, they all liked Kuvira.

Relieved Harper took a breath, the Commander was most certainly watching and would deal with her.

"You okay?" Livia asked, Kuvira nodded.

"What an ass… are there many people who don’t like me?"

"No… nearly everyone likes you." Morgan said first and the rest of the team agreed.

"Practice is over guys, go get changed." Harper said, she would need to see Izumi first.

Kuvira followed her team as they all started talking about something, and Harper could truly let herself relax, that was too close.

She turned the engagement ring over in her hands, it was stunning, there was a diamond in the center with a blue and green stone on either side. Kuvira couldn't help but think she had seen it somewhere before.

"Hey… sorry, I was later than expected." It was the Major, still in her gear.

"Its fine." Kuvira slipped her ring back on and stood.

"So how about some shower sex?" The younger woman said with a smirk.

Harper blushed, as much as she would want to do that, it might not be a good idea, and not just because her wife didn’t know about her other scars, she wanted Kuvira to meet their daughter and her mother first.

"Maybe another time." Harper said coming closer.

The young woman nodded while looking at her feet, although she wasn’t surprised, and they probably should wait.

"I'll just wait in the car." And she headed for the exit.

Leaving Harper in an empty room in which she found herself speaking again. "I would love to have a shower with you… I really miss that; I really miss you." And the older woman hung her head.

Harper drove Kuvira to the doctor’s and Chief's place, saying tomorrow she would be at the courthouse and that maybe tomorrow she could meet Ella, Kuvira simply nodded before leaving the vehicle. Checking her phone quick, her dad was saying her mom was here, well, would be landing in an hour and that Ella was good. Seeing that Kuvira made it inside, she let out a long sigh, maybe if Kuvira saw their daughter she would remember, or not. With a quick shake of her head, she headed for the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira does seem like she is taking things better then Korra... I wonder why?
> 
> Next time, Kuvira continues to meet people who are important to her.  
> Korra wonders why she isn't taking things better and they both need to make a decision on what to do about their families.  
> Harper, Asami as well as Lin suspect the attack on Korra and Kuvira is part of a bigger plot.
> 
> See ya'll next time and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want to get some things out of the way first. Firstly, things may get a little confusing, but it should all come together later on.
> 
> Secondly is about the timeline, which I suck at… so I just want to clear it up. Korra and Kuvira have both been married for almost two years, and they don’t remember anything after Korra started at the courthouse, which is nearly four years ago. The twins are one and a half, Ella is turning one, Clara is about three and Naoki is about four.
> 
> I realize no one actually asked about the timeline, but I didn’t want people thinking it was a floating timeline, like in The Simpsons or Family Guy, where the characters don’t age, but they still remember past events.  
> Alright… that’s out of the way… on with the chapter, which is kinda long.

Korra was already back and sitting on the couch, Lin on her right, Kya on the left, rubbing the young woman's back.

"What happened?" Kuvira asked concerned.

"I just got so overwhelmed, the kids, the house, and my… wife… damnit! I couldn't even please my own wife, I felt like a clumsy teenager." Korra was upset with herself, things hadn't gone the way she wanted.

Lin moved so Kuvira could sit, while she went to Kya's side.

"Hey, don't worry… you'll get used to it." Kuvira consoled.

With watery eyes, Korra said. "Why aren’t I better adjusted to all this?" Her questioned was directed at Kya.

"Well… even though you wanted this all… I think you are surprised by how quickly it happened. And you and Asami didn't start at the bottom, as in, smaller house, one kid… that kind of thing."

Korra nodded sadly. "I can’t be much help financially. I mean, the house is big, four beds, two bathrooms, and finished basement, as well as two kids."

Kuvira could only rub her friend's back, she never saw her own place or Korra's yet.

"You help more than you think." Lin said, "your always there for your girls when Asami can’t be, and apparently you can cook. You help out in a lot of ways."

That made Korra feel a little better. "I just need time to process this all."

"We don’t mind if the twins come over, they have been here before and love playing with Ella." Kya mentioned, being in familiar surroundings would help her.

Kuvira announced she was going to get ready for bed. With her head down she inadvertently walked into the formal dining room, it was by pure luck her head came up and she was looking straight at a side table. While there were a few things on it, it was the picture that caught her eye. Picking it up, it was clearly from her wedding, but it was odd to have the Chief beside her, with her arm around her back. Kya was on Kuvira's other side and Harper at the end, again no scar. She had learned they had only been married for nearly two years, so the Major’s injury happened after they were married. They all looked so happy, as a startling realization occurred to her, she always wanted to know who her parents were, surely, she must have been told.

What if… there was no way the Chief was her mother and it couldn’t possibly be Kya, Kuvira was neither tanned nor had blue eyes.

Korra was ready to head to bed herself when Kuvira came back into the living room holding a picture. Lin and Kya exchanged worried glances and braced themselves.

"So, did I ever learn who my parents were?" Kuvira asked looking at Lin.

"You did." the Chief said then visibly swallowed.

Kuvira took another look at the picture, they were all so happy, Kuvira couldn't believe how overjoyed she was, that meant she must have mended her relationship with her mother.

"And Lin… you wouldn't happen to be my mother?" Kuvira asked calmly.

Kya took Lin's hand; they had done this before; they could do it again.

"I am." Lin confirmed, and squeezed her wife’s hand.

"What?!" Korra was stunned and went to Kuvira's side to look at the picture.

"Guess you guys didn’t hide all of them." Kuvira still remained calm as she handed it over.

"Damn, you do look like the Chief." Korra exclaimed and lightly punched her friend in the arm.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Korra just shrugged, "you’ve always wanted to know right?"

The older woman nodded with a grin, "Yeah, I did."

"Do you want to see more?" Kya asked, seeing that their daughter hadn’t exploded, "maybe it will help you remember."

"Sure!" Korra answered quickly. "I must have been there, maybe it'll help me." Kuvira nodded, it was worth a shot.

Kya left to get them, while Lin stayed continuing to look at Kuvira and wondering why she hadn't exploded yet.

"Lin… you gonna stop staring or what?" Kuvira asked as she and Korra took a seat.

"What? Why? You should be upset by now… I mean you have a kid; you married a woman that got on your nerves and I'm your mother." Lin said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you are taking this much better than me." Korra wondered that as well.

Kuvira shrugged before speaking. "I think I would be more upset if I didn’t accomplish anything in the last three years." Kya was coming back and slowed her pace upon hearing Kuvira talking.

“That’s an interesting way to see things.” Kya said as she came to sit between the girls. She had a few picture frames, and a photo album that contained both Kuvira’s and Korra’s wedding and kids.

The officers looked over the photos, hoping something would come back, but sadly nothing did and it frustrated them.

“We may never remember anything but flashes.” Korra said disappointedly.

“Don’t give up.” Kya rubbed the young woman’s back, with a quick glance at Kuvira, she was staring at a picture, eyebrows pinched together in thought.

“I don’t know why; you ever gave me up.” Kuvira started as she raised her gaze to her mother. “You look so natural holding your granddaughter.” And motioned to the picture.

“I was younger when I had you… and well, your dad wasn’t around. But you have Harper, who is quite the mother.” Lin explained, with a smile at the end.

“Yeah, I got that feeling… Harper… has changed just as much as I have.” Kuvira said as she looked at another picture of her, Harper and Ella.

“How did she get that scar?” She asked, Lin and Kya looked at each other. “Never mind.” Kuvira huffed, they weren’t going to tell her either.

“How did I get this?” Korra asked pointing to her cheek.

“Fighting crime… and its best to keep it at that for now.” Lin said, a little sadly. The Red Lotus had almost killed not only Korra, but Kuvira, Harper and even herself and Kya.

“Okay… but kinda figured it might have been from crime fighting.” Korra said with a yawn, then stretched and realized she should get to bed, Kuvira agreed, saying goodnight, the pair headed to their rooms.

Kya and Lin were left feeling discouraged, they had really wanted to help them. Lin had sunk down on to the couch as Kya came over and held out her hand.

“Let’s head to bed ourselves.”

Lin took the hand and was pulled up. “At least Kuvira didn’t get upset this time.”

“Yeah… although its heartbreaking she, like Korra, don’t remember their families.” Kya frowned and found herself hugging her wife. 

Korra was staying in the office room, that had a single bed, while Kuvira’s was a guestroom.

“Something tells me, we’ve been by each other’s side, even though we’ve gotten married and had families.” Kuvira figured with a happy sigh, as she stood with Korra in the hallway.

Korra mused with a smile. “I’m thinking the same thing.” Then hugged her friend and headed to her room.

Asami's parents were of course being a huge help. Her dad had come and taken the kids to daycare in the morning, while Asami brought Naga to the training facility. Korra's instructor had suggested the husky stay at the facility, having learned what happened. Asami was considering it, until she noticed that young female officer, who was in fact the woman Korra had saved and it wasn't hard to tell she had the biggest crush on her wife. Asami declined the offer saying the twins loved Naga and that hopefully Korra would be coming home soon and she could just take the dog to the courthouse like she always did.

For now though, Asami dropped Naga off, only to have that officer, Tia take her to the courthouse to help Korra out.

The lawyer needed to stay focused for today, she needed a win in court, her client was getting weary of her and she couldn't be taking steps back in her career, since she hoped to take over one day.

It was nice to see Kuvira and Korra working together again, it was like all was right with the world. Until Asami caught sight of Tia and that reality came crashing down. It was comforting to know that Kuvira was watching them and didn't seem amused, perhaps she would talk to her friend about it.

"Satos." Korra said respectfully.

"You’re a Sato too." Yasuko pointed out making the officer blush and look away.

"I know." Korra said rubbing the back of her neck.

It was then that green eyes drifted to Kuvira, although Kuvira didn't smile or even wink, like she use to in the past, Yasuko was saddened by that, Kuvira didn't know of the relationship they have, and Yasuko missed that. Admittedly flirting with her made the elder Sato feel young again, unlike some of her male clients or just men in general, other than her husband, that is.

"Uh… Mrs. Sato…" Kuvira started as two sets of green eyes looked at her. "Uh…. I'm sorry I've forgotten your name." And the officer was looking at Asami's mother.

"Yasuko, you don't have to call me Mrs., We know each other very well." The woman replied.

"We do?" And Kuvira looked at Korra who shrugged.

A sad smile crossed Yasuko's features as her husband and daughter comforted her. It made both officers feel bad, neither one remembered the elder Satos.

"Like how well?" Kuvira was interested.

Yasuko smiled. "You were my bodyguard at one point… well, you still kind of are."

Kuvira's eyes widened, Korra was surprised too.

"I am?"

"Wouldn't it make sense for me to be your bodyguard?" Korra asked puzzled, "you know… since I'm your daughter in law."

“You are more my bodyguard, then my mom’s.” Asami chimed in and the officers saw as Yasuko's eyes started to shine with tears. Kuvira didn't even know this woman, let alone her own wife and yet she was making her cry.

Hiroshi kissed his wife's temple, he too, found it to be heartbreaking and was glad they usually were the last ones to arrive, so they always had time to speak with the officers, but it was normally about… well anything, but now not so much.

"Can I hug you?" Yasuko requested while blinking rapidly.

Kuvira was taken aback by that. "Does my.... uh… the Cap--Ugh! The Major know about us?"

"Yes, Harper knows." Yasuko said with a smile, then Kuvira nodded with a grin of her own.

They hugged and it seemed familiar, the older woman’s smell was nice and Kuvira tried hard to recall anything about her.

"I really wish I could remember you or what we had." Kuvira said holding the woman at arm's length. "But I guess, I still got it… since I can still get beautiful women to hugged me."

Yasuko laughed a little, while wiping at a tear. Hiroshi and Asami weren't at all bothered by that comment, however Korra looked on disapprovingly.

"Come on Kuvira, that's my mother in law. And you have a wife."

"Yeah I know, I wonder what my mother in law looks like." Kuvira said with a smirk.

And just like that there was the old Kuvira and Korra, even though they didn't know it.

"Korra… can I hug you as well?" Yasuko couldn't very well leave her out.

"Of course!" Korra said with a nod. As they embraced a scene flashed through her mind.

Korra was looking down on Yasuko, who was bleeding and in a tremendous amount of pain. The officer held a bloody hand telling her to hold on and that she was sorry for not protecting them.

Korra pulled away with a look of confusion.

"You okay?" Yasuko asked and her daughter in law just nodded as she let their hands go, Korra's fingers had slid across the faint scar on her forearm, the very arm that was bleeding in her flash.

"I'm good… you guys better hurry."

And with that the Satos were off and Asami saw as Tia, who had left for a bit come back.

Focus! Asami's mind yelled at her, then realized Korra would be in court with her today, she would have been last time, but the Chief had assigned Bolin to be with her instead.

Tia had explained Korra and Kuvira would be in court with Asami and Yasuko, so the pair headed off to the correct rooms. Korra had Naga and was right on time. Having her wife in court with her was reassuring, at least Asami wouldn't have to worry about that other officer.

Kuvira was early as things were just getting settled and Yasuko knew the younger woman would be with her in court so when the officer's hand touched her back, she knew who it was.

"Can I ask you a question?" And Yasuko nodded with a smile.

"Did we sleep together at some point?" Kuvira asked with a straight face, genuinely interested.

Yasuko had started off with a smile that faded, her young friend wasn’t joking around or teasing, she was serious.

"No… there was a time that we knew each other before you and Harper dated. But I-- we never crossed that line. You and I have always been good friends." Yasuko explained, but figured that rumors among the force had been started because of them.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but you wouldn't be my first married straight woman." Kuvira said with a smile, before the feeling of déjà vu took over and the lawyer looked on hopeful.

"You remembered?" Yasuko touched the officer's forearm.

"I've said that to you before, huh?" Kuvira asked and Yasuko never looked so happy.

"You have. I still remember the first day I met you and how you flirted with me and how pissed Asami was." The older woman was so animated when she was explaining and Kuvira wished she could have remembered.

Once finished, Yasuko was expecting Kuvira to laugh or joke or something but nothing and she cleared her throat, saying it was nearly time.

Kuvira took her usual spot and within minutes Yasuko was laying into the defense with new evidence and her victory seemed assured, until the clients got into it, Kuvira was on alert, she didn't like Yasuko's client but figured he was harmless since he was only staring at the lawyer's backside. And while Kuvira had peeked and figured it probably wasn't the first time she had.

The judge tried to calm the crowd but no success. There were four other officers besides her, as two officers went to the prosecutor’s client, and a third to the defense.

But Kuvira saw something, the remaining officer in the corner was acting oddly, her instincts kicked in and she stepped in front of Yasuko. "Stay behind me." She advised and saw her nod.

Both clients were nearly in the middle before they were brought to their knees. Kuvira wanted to help, but her priority was Yasuko.

Then a shot rang out, scaring the courtroom as one of the officer's fell, bleeding from his neck/shoulder area. The other two officers were at his side calling for help into their radios. Kuvira pulled her weapon pointing it squarely at her fellow officer, the one acting suspiciously. While some people got out quickly, others were too afraid to move.

The officer quickly pointed at Kuvira, needing to deal with her. Feeling Yasuko's hands on her back, Kuvira couldn’t move, needing to protect the lawyer. She was faced with a decision, she could move but leave her charge open or kill a fellow officer, feeling as if he was going to shoot, Kuvira shot first, while the three on the ground, were still calling for help and relaying information. Help thankfully, was on the way.

Korra and a few other officers were getting ready to breach the door when another shot was heard, and they busted in. There was one dead officer, one wounded or possibly dead, two helping the wounded and Kuvira, who had taken the shot. Her arm was still extended, weapon still pointing in the empty space. Korra briefly looked at Kuvira, she was in shock at what she had to do, luckily the others were securing the area, as the tactical team was coming in.

"Yasuko!" Korra directed her attention to the woman and hugged her quickly before taking her to the safety of another courtroom, where Korra had already given Asami the husky, for protection and told her to stay put.

Izumi readied several teams to head out, another rogue officer. Perhaps there was a grudge or something between the pair. The tactical officers got people out and rounded up the officers, who were all working at the courthouse.

Livia rushed in and to the wounded, while Harper directed the officers to get the remaining people out.

"Staff Sergeant…" The Major started, Kuvira hadn't acknowledged her presence, but her arm was still extended. "Lower your weapon. Everything is okay." Still nothing as Harper got closer.

Paramedics rushed in, taking the wounded officer, but it was too late. Seeing the stretcher with the dead officer, broke Kuvira out of her trance.

"Major… I… had too." Kuvira said with regret. "I couldn't disarm him… I couldn't leave my charge."

"It's all right. We're going to figure this out." And Harper reached out lowering Kuvira's weapon before taking it away and passing it behind her to Morgan.

"I shot once." Kuvira said, finally looking at her superior. Harper glanced over her shoulder.

"There's one missing." Morgan confirm, before popping the clip back in.

The detectives, Xander and Mako showed up and this particular courtroom was closed off, however when the all clear had been given, some court proceedings could resume. In the meantime, the courthouse was being watched over by the tactical division. Harper and her team headed back to the station with all the officers that had been working at the time.

At any given time, at least 30 officers could be working at the courthouse, so here they all were lined up in the gym of the station, under the supervision of two tactical teams. Lin, Izumi and Harper looked on. All of them would need to be questioned, including Korra and Kuvira.

"How does this even happen a second time?" Lin asked incredulously.

"Corruption among the force. You realize internal affairs will be speaking with everyone and who knows how deep the corruption runs." Izumi said wearily.

"He was trying to kill the other officers in the room, but probably didn’t expect that Kuvira would shoot first." Lin said trying to figure this all out.

"Whatever their end goal is they are willing to die for it." Harper said, "and it makes me think who ever tried to kill Korra and Kuvira was probably a cop too."

That worried the Chief and Commander.

"We need to find the master mind quickly before more officers get hurt." Lin concluded as the first three were brought to interrogation rooms.

Lin, Izumi and Harper would all be doing them, then would need to review the information. There were certainly a few officers that they knew were loyal, besides Korra and Kuvira, but nevertheless they all needed to be questioned.

It took much of the afternoon and all the officers were off on leave until further notice, although it seemed everyone's story checked out. Even though it was a Friday, Lin headed back to her office to have a chat with the commissioner and she knew she was going to have a long evening, but in a twist Tenzin was telling her to go home, to be there for her daughter and Korra, he had of course heard of their memory loss and today was going to be a big day and weekend for them.

"So… I'm going to have to step down… again." Lin let that hang in the air.

Tenzin shook his head ‘no.’ "Look, this will most likely be a long investigation. Internal affairs and I will be taking over, but the public are now weary of the force, and you know your officers the best, I need you to focus on them."

Lin nodded, the force was becoming weary of each other and she needed to hold them together.

"Then there's officers Korra and Kuvira… again… I can't imagine. There idyllic lives all but taken from them. I would say give them an extended leave and the Major too, but we need loyal officers like them." Tenzin couldn't believe what had happened to them and to find out that it could have been another one of their own, still out there, that did it.

The Chief had remained quiet, their relationship had gotten better after the defeat of the red lotus but something else was up.

"Lin, what's wrong, besides the obvious." He had reached out to cover one of her hands.

"Kuvira doesn't remember me being her mother, or her family, nothing and while she's taking things well, Korra isn't and there's a chance that they might not recover." The Chief said without hesitation, her mind was focused on the girls and to have a rogue cop or cops, yet again among their ranks was something she didn't need.

"You are not alone, you don't have to do everything yourself, Izumi and myself can handle this corruption business, just focus on your officers. After all, this city still needs protecting."

Lin hadn't met his gaze but nodded all the same.

"Go home, be with the girls, be with your wife, who will help you through this." Tenzin said as the Chief lifted her gaze to him. In all the years of being married to his sister this was the first time he had ever reference Kya as her wife.

"Okay… thank you. Today Kuvira is going to meet her daughter." Lin told him and he smiled.

"They will get their memories back, those two are surrounded by so much love and support."

With Lin's departure, Tenzin sighed, he should have told the Chief that he and internal affairs were still investigating that rogue officer, turned red lotus member. While she was in prison, she had hinted at a bigger plot and that it wasn't the red lotus they needed to worry about. Had she been foreshadowing this latest attack not only at the courthouse but on Korra and Kuvira as well?

And the worst was the internal affairs personnel, the pair that had suspended the Chief, had resigned, then just disappeared. Despite what Lin had thought, he had nothing to do with her suspension. Spirits, that was at least four years ago. Tenzin thought if the corruption had started way back then, who knows what they were dealing with.

Harper had told Kuvira to head to the Chief’s place, she would bring Ella there because she needed to do something first. Asami was finished up at her office and was eager to bring the twins to see not only their mom but Ella as well, and her little brother would be there too. There was a knock and the Major was entering with folder in hand.

"What do you have for me?" Asami asked with a slight smile.

"More police files." Harper said putting it on her desk.

Asami skimmed over it, then looked to the Major.

"Look, I don't want you to do anything drastic, if we find this person."

"I'm going to kill whoever did this." Harper said confidently.

Asami had come around to stand in front of her desk. "You’re not a murderer."

The Major snorted at that comment. "I've killed more people then I care to count."

"You’re not a cold-blooded killer." Asami rephrased.

"If you think I'm going to let whoever did this to my wife and Korra go to prison, your sadly mistaken." Harper was adamant in her reply. Then there was only silence as the lawyer looked away.

"Dammit Asami, even if they get their memories back, the damage is already done. I mean, it must break your heart to have the woman you love so close, yet so far. It really gets to me when Ella wants her mom, it must be twice as bad having the twins wanting their mom." Harper explained, trying to make her case.

"Yes! It's really hard!" Asami confessed, as she squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, "but that does not justify murder."

The Major let out a frustrated grunt. "If you don't want to help just say so."

Asami was torn she wanted to help but she worried about Harper. "I want to help, but I don't want you to do something you’ll regret." She finally said.

"I make no promises." Harper replied.

Asami sighed, “I’ll let you know what I find. For now, it's time for Kuvira to meet Ella."

That last statement made the Major grin. "You’re going to bring the twins, right?"

Asami nodded, maybe things with Korra would go better and maybe she would want to come home with them.

Kuvira and Korra had supper with Lin and Kya and had learned that the two dead officers didn’t have grudges against each other, further confirming the idea of corruption among the force.

Kuvira was excited to see her kid and learned that Korra's kids were coming as well.

"Ready?" Lin asked her daughter, she nodded, Korra was by her side with Kya off to the side. The Chief went to get Harper.

Keep an open mind, keep an open mind. Kuvira repeated in her head. The Major came into the living room, Ella on her hip.

"Mommie!" The little girl squealed, while wiggling in her mother's arms. Harper let her down and she took off, Kuvira found herself kneeling, with her arms open as her daughter rushed into her arms.

"Hey…" Kuvira managed to say, then glanced at Korra who was smiling.

"She's really cute, like a mini version of you."

Kuvira looked the little girl up and down. She had very dark, nearly black hair, that almost touched her shoulders, incredible blue-green eyes, her face was rounder then Harper’s, but that little smirk she had going on was just like Kuvira’s. She was amazed that she helped to bring this little girl into this world.

Then there was some commotion and two little girls were running in. Korra recognized them and knelt too, as Lita and Gaige hugged their mom.

"Girls..." Asami had appeared as her voice trailed off.

Looking to Harper she was smiling, their wives seemed to be taking things better this way.

Kuvira looked back to Ella, but now there was a little boy by her, and that’s when she and Korra noticed the Satos.

"He looks… familiar." Kuvira said tentatively and Korra nodded.

"I'm Naoki." He said matter of fact.

"Whose…" Korra started puzzled. "Asami, we didn't adopt as well?"

Asami chuckled, "no… he's my little brother."

"What?!" Both girls blurted out.

"Here, I thought Harper giving birth was something, but Yasuko, wow… I can't even tell." Kuvira voiced what she had been thinking. Korra rolled her eyes, her friend was such a charmer, as her mother in law blushed.

Two new people arrived, and Ella was hurrying to their side. They stood beside Harper, so Kuvira figured it must be her parents, and Harper looked more like her dad then mom.

Korra and Kuvira looked around the room, then to each other, all these people cared about them and came here to support them.

"Sorry, we don't remember any of you." Korra said sadly.

The others said it was alright, they were here to support them and reassured that their memories would return.

From not having any family to having lots and a family of her own, Kuvira's life had really changed and in this moment, she just wished it was her and Korra again, she had looked at her friend, and it seemed Korra was thinking the same thing.

"I think… we need some air." Kuvira said as they both were backing up. No one tried to stop them, and they turned quickly and headed for the back deck. Harper and Asami had turned into their parent’s embrace.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?" Yasuko frowned, as she hugged Asami closer. Everyone agreed. Ella was being held by her granddad and tried to join in and hug her mother.

It made Harper look at her and sadly reply. "I can't raise Ella without Kuvira, I just can't."

Asami agreed as she nodded into her mom's chest.

"We are all in this together." Hana reassured as she lifted Harper's chin, those blue eyes shone with tears.

"Wow!" Korra was finally able to breathe.

"I know, right?" Kuvira said with a nervous laugh. "And you know what… they are all here because of us, because we brought our families together." Korra said, she had been pacing and stopped to motion back to the house.

"And I thought our lives would never be this exciting. Spirits, so much as changed for us." Kuvira said running her hands through her hair.

Silence followed for several moments.

"We need to make a decision." The younger woman said, her friend nodded.

"We either just run or we go back in there and just embrace what we once had… or have." Korra proposed and she extended her hand for Kuvira to take and she did.

"You’re scared right? Scared, we may never remember." Kuvira asked, Korra nodded.

"I'm afraid we may have to be retold everything and it just won't be the same." And she pulled her friend into her embrace.

"Yeah." Kuvira murmured as few seconds passed and they pulled away, both wiping at tears.

"You know what we have to do." Kuvira said with a clearing of her throat.

Korra hummed in response. "You know… I think I'm kinda falling in love with Asami."

"I gotta say Harper is damn sexy… I really want to have sex with her." Kuvira admitted.

Korra laughed, "of course you do. But that’s probably already happened many times."

"Come on… you wanna screw the princess." Kuvira said and they both just stared at each other.

"You've called her that before." Korra said, what they both were thinking.

Kuvira smirked. "Yeah… I remember."

With a shake of her head, she and Korra needed to make a decision. "We've made it this far." The younger woman said as she started to smile.

"And we have each other… we did this once…" Kuvira trailed off.

"Let's do it again." They said together. The best friends hugged again, feeling good about this.

"Feeling overwhelmed still?" Kuvira asked and Korra nodded into the older woman’s shoulder.

"Me too… " and Kuvira looked over her shoulder to the house, before resting their foreheads together.

"On three." Korra whispered, sure, they were stalling a bit, but they gathered up their courage, after all, they still had each other.

As they headed into the house again, all the grandparents were seated as the kids where playing in the middle of the room and their wives on the floor with them. Harper and Asami stood, they were nervous as Korra and Kuvira came up to them.

"No matter how long or if we remember, we are here to stay." Korra said with a glance at Kuvira.

"What she said." And they both pulled their wives in for a kiss.

Kuvira’s mind flashed back to when she had kissed Harper after their ‘I do’s.’, as a feeling of happiness washed over her. With a brief look at Korra, she must have also remembered her wedding as well, if that big smile was any indication.

The twins tugged at their parent’s legs saying 'up' and Korra was all too happy to pick Lita up, Asami doing the same with Gaige.

Harper smiled at Kuvira before looking slightly to the left, Ella was still on the floor by Naoki.

"What are you…" Kuvira trailed off as she turned to see the same scene. Naoki was helping Ella to build something out of blocks.

"Well… he's certainly a gentleman." Kuvira said with a wink to Yasuko. "I approve, but…" and she got down on the floor. "You can't start dating until your 30." Then tickled the little girl into fits of laughter.

"So, does this mean you want to come home." Asami asked, hoping the answer would be yes, unfortunately it wasn't and Korra looked away feeling bad, but this was all still overwhelming.

"I would just prefer to stay here."

Asami bit her lower lip a little to keep from shedding her tears.

"But I can come over to help put them to bed." Korra suggested, those tears really tugged at her heart.

"Yes, that would be great." Her wife immediately replied.

With Ella in her arms Kuvira wanted to see where she lived. "And as much as I want some adult fun… I should probably stay here too."

Harper wiped at her eyes. "There's no hurry."

“But I’ll come and help put Ella to bed.” Kuvira quickly added, she really disliked seeing this woman cry.

Within the hour Kya and Lin were left telling the girls not to be too late, of course they protested in good humor, after all it was the weekend.

The girls arrived back after 11pm and while Lin and Kya had gone to bed an hour earlier, Lin wasn't getting much sleep. She worried about the possibility of corruption, worried more officers would get hurt. Kya had rolled away and it was Lin's chance to get up.

Heading to the kitchen, she had brought some files home, deciding to go has far back as when she had been suspended. The Chief had noticed at the time that she had never seen the pair who suspended her, until that day or after, while she didn't know everyone at internal affairs, it seemed odd but with other things going on at the time she hadn't the time to question.

A few new officers started around that time and only a little while later Korra was injured by an explosion, saving a young private’s life, who had started months early.

Next thing she knew Korra was leaving for the south and when she had come back, with a dog no less, she was joining the K9 unit. Things had stayed quiet for a bit after the courthouse bombing until Korra had been targeted by the red lotus and things escalated. Lin rotated her shoulder, the one that had been shot twice by one of her officers, turns out she was part of the red lotus. Now there was a possibility another officer had injured Korra and Kuvira, but no trace of the female suspect was found and there weren't too many leads. While only a quarter of the force was female, but many were just as tall as Korra, so narrowing it down wouldn’t be easy.

This was hopeless, Lin thought as she looked over the kitchen table covered with notes, until one little detail caught her eye. The woman who Korra had saved, Tia was coming up consistently throughout the last few years, she even joined the K9 unit shortly after Korra, but it wasn't hard to tell she had a crush on officer Sato. Although, Tia wasn't the first or only officer to have a crush on her. Tia was a little younger than Korra and looking up to her wasn't a bad thing and she was fairly certain Tia had a boyfriend now, she had seen a guy come and pick her up from the station on several occasions.

Lin smirked to herself and now Tia was helping Korra with handling Naga, that must be a dream come true.

"Lin." A soft voice called; it was Kya in the doorway.

The Chief blushed, it was after midnight now.

"What are you doing?" Her wife asked while coming closer.

"Just looking over some files." Lin shrugged as Kya’s arm went around her shoulder, prompting Lin to lean her head against Kya's midsection, covered by her house coat.

"Some files, huh?" The doctor said with a raised eyebrow. "Thought Tenzin told you to worry about your officers, not this investigation."

Lin's cheeks were heating up again, as she tried to distract her wife by moving aside her robe and kissing her stomach.

"We probably shouldn't have sex in the kitchen, well not with the girls in the house. Spirits, Kuvira would have a field day if she found out." Kya said but wasn't making any effort to make Lin stop as those warm lips passed her navel.

"Your right." Lin stopped, green eyes looking up at blue ones, Lin's hand had slid up Kya's leg and her wife had stopped right before touching her.

"Come to bed, and we can finish this." Kya replied with a kiss to Lin's head. The Chief rose from the chair slowly as one hand caressed a tanned cheek.

"I would rather take you here and now."

"I know you would." Kya smirked as their lips were being brought together.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lin noticed something that she had overlooked.

"What's this now." Lin said more to herself as she left Kya hanging, she softly groaned.

"They knew each other." Lin was talking to herself.

"Who?" The doctor asked confused.

"The officer who shot me and Tia." Lin clarified.

"Uh... So? Their officers of course they know each other." Kya pointed out.

"Sure, but they were partners, they worked together." She continued as a startling realization came to her. "Maybe she's the master mind."

"Which one?" Kya asked looking from Lin to the file.

"The one who shot me." Lin said as she slowly turned her head to her wife.

Kya didn't seem convinced. "I get she's a red lotus member but trying to corrupt the police force from jail… I think you need more evidence than that."

"I wonder if Tia has visited her lately… I should--" Lin was halted as Kya grabbed her arm.

"Wait until morning."

Lin didn't respond.

"You’re just speculating… she could be the escape goat, which makes more sense because of her history with the red lotus." Kya further strengthened her case.

Lin sighed and her wife let go. "True… I'll call the prison in the morning."

Kya smiled, "Good, because I really need you." And tugged on Lin's hand, they needed their bedroom now.

Korra was up first somehow, while last night had gone better and she felt better about moving forward, memories or not. There had to be something from her past that would trigger her. Asami had given her the tour of the house after the kids went to bed. While they had made it to their bedroom and begun kissing and making out but no further than that. Asami showed admiral restraint.

Once in the kitchen, Korra seen all the files, the Chief must be doing her own investigating.

"Hey you." It was Kuvira.

"Hey… It's not like you to be up so early." Korra said with a smile.

"Yeah… well, I got a lot on my mind." Kuvira said as she looked over the kitchen table.

"Did you have sex with your wife last night?" Korra asked with a smile.

"No… we… cuddled." Kuvira said quietly while finding something more interesting to look at.

"What was that? Cuddled? How cute." Korra teased and her friend gave her the finger.

"Screw you… we had Ella in the bed with us, Harper was, uh… she had to nurse her to sleep." Kuvira said, cheeks turning red.

Korra looked at Kuvira oddly, "why are you getting embarrassed? Did you get turned on because of it?”

Kuvira didn't reply, but her cheeks did the talking.

"You did?!" The younger woman concluded and before telling Korra to shut up Kya and Lin were coming into the kitchen.

"It's more common than you think and perfectly normal." The doctor explained with a hand to her daughter's back.

"I do believe there was a time you also came to me, Korra, asking if it was normal to be turned on when your wife was nursing." Kya just had to add.

Kuvira elbowed her friend. "Ha! Knew you would get turned on." Korra blushed profusely and secretly wished she could remember that. Asami was so sexy even though they had only made out and she only saw her wife topless.

Kya and Lin needed to work, despite being a Saturday, the girls were going to hangout and perhaps visit their families.

Yesterday was an emotional reunion, but neither one were ready to stay with their wives and children. Harper and Asami were just glad, the women they loved were coming over and visiting, after having promised that they would stick by their families, memories or not.

Kuvira had arrived in the evening, and like she had before she helped readied her daughter for bed, although Harper’s parents were staying with her, so they were watching Ella while the pair talked.

"You mean it right?" Harper asked Kuvira once they were in their bedroom.

"Yeah, of course." Kuvira said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Harper smiled and as a little blush appeared, she looked to the floor.

"I really wish I could remember… us, I mean you and I must have changed so much." Kuvira said as she rubbed at her forehead.

"We have… and it wasn't easy, you had a lot of doubts and you always wondered about going back to your old life." Harper explained however she had remained at the door.

Her wife laughed some. "My old life… this life, seems boring in comparison to whatever the last three years were like." Then Kuvira stood and came closer to Harper.

The younger woman started to reach out, wanting to tuck some of her wife's hair back, but thought better of it, feeling like Harper probably didn't want to be reminded of her scar, considering the way she wore her hair off to her left side.

All Harper had to do was step closer and Kuvira's hand connected with her left cheek.

"I only let you or Ella touch my scar." The Major said softly.

Kuvira nodded as her thumb went over Harper's cheek. "What ever happened to you? and I know this isn't your only injury." Kuvira had spoken more to herself then anything.

"I used to be a soldier before becoming a police officer, I'm used to getting shot at, and hurt." Harper explained.

"Something tells me, your face and two bullet wounds on your chest happened in recent years." And her wife tucked Harper's hair behind her ear.

Her blue eyes dropped to the floor. "You’ve seen those two, huh?"

Kuvira let her hand slide away from her cheek. "Yeah, I know you were trying to hide them while nursing the other night so that's why I didn't say anything."

Before Harper could reply there was a knock on their bedroom door.

Hana started telling them or rather Harper, that Ella was hungry, the Major sighed, she was trying to ignore the ache in her breasts, but there was no use in trying anymore.

"I'll go and wait for you." Kuvira went for the door handle.

"No… stay, like last time. I miss having you around during feeding." Harper immediately said, her wife nodded and as the door opened, Ella came in, her arms were stretching out to her mother as she said, "Milk."

Harper smiled and picked her up and got comfortable on the bed.

Kuvira came slowly on to the bed as she tried focusing on her daughter, instead of her wife undoing her shirt.

"Something tells me, you usually breastfeed with less clothing." Kuvira said as she felt her cheeks become warm.

Once Ella was latched on Harper nodded, she was so used to nursing topless when they were in the privacy of their home, that having her shirt and bra still on, was making things uncomfortable.

"When we were first home from the hospital, I was nervous about feeding like this, because I thought I would screw up." Harper was looking down at her daughter as Kuvira listened.

"Even you wanted to give me some privacy, but my mom suggested you could help by…" The Major trailed off as her gaze met Kuvira's, hoping perhaps she would remember. But the younger woman didn’t, and she noticed those red cheeks and smiled at least Kuvira was having the same reaction as always.

"Help you how?" Kuvira asked.

"By holding me -- us." Harper said but quickly added. "It's okay if you don't want to now though."

A grin tugged at Kuvira's lips, thinking how did she ever just hold her wife? because this was very sexy and if Harper was topless, oh spirits that would be too much.

"It's okay to be turned on… your mom told us it’s perfectly normal." Harper thought she should mention, seeing Kuvira's cheeks becoming redder as she shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't say… so you don't find it odd that I'm… you know." Kuvira asked making sure.

Her wife smiled at her. "Truth is… I get turned on as well, especially in the beginning when she had no teeth."

That was so hot, Kuvira thought, Harper also getting turned on and if Kuvira didn't kiss her, she was going to explode.

"I need to kiss you… like now."

Her wife agreed and Kuvira moved in closer guiding Harper's lips to her's.

That kiss satisfied the younger woman for now. "Something tells me, nursing leads us to having very hot sex later." Kuvira figured and knew she was right when Harper blushed.

With a clearing of her throat the older woman spoke up. "It's better, it's so passionate… I mean I don't know what comes over you, it's pretty much the only time we have sex like that."

Kuvira's eyebrows pinched together in thought, trying to remember, but couldn't, she couldn't even remember what having sex with Harper was like, let alone what she was referring too. Harper must have realized that and apologized to her wife, who was already turned on and she probably wasn't helping.

Kuvira waved it down. "You know me and how much I love sex."

Harper chuckled, that was true. Although Kuvira's next words made her heart sink a little.

"So why don't we have sex… I mean your parents are here I'm sure they'll take her for a bit."

"I… I'm not so sure it's a good idea at the moment." Harper said while watching her sleepy girl half heartily suckle.

"If it's about your scars... That doesn't bother me. I've always thought you were sexy, and I also thought you would never be able to handle me, but I guess I was wrong about that." Kuvira sheepishly said.

Harper smiled, just like her wife to say. "Well… sometimes you are too much for me. And while it's true, you have never seen me before my scarring, it's... Still--" Kuvira cut her off.

"It's okay… I understand." And noticed Ella was probably done. "I'll get her."

Harper stayed still as Kuvira reached over detaching their daughter and while she thought it odd Kuvira knew what she was doing, it was her wife’s fingertips brushing over her already sensitive nipple that had her letting out a little whimper. Kuvira simply smiled, although she was surprised, she remembered what to do, but it was probably just muscle memory.

Kuvira sat back against the headboard, Ella on her shoulder as she burped her. Harper had on impulse cuddled up to her wife letting the words 'I love you' escape.

"I love Ella… I mean… and you as well, I just didn't want to voice that yet." Harper stuttered becoming embarrassed.

"So… do you want to stay the night?" Harper asked hopeful.

"I… do… but I'm not sure I should." Kuvira confessed.

"Okay... I understand." Harper was a little disappointed.

"I'll just be really tempted to… you know." Kuvira explained, although she should be able to control herself.

"Yeah… I know how you can get." The Major smiled but her wife looked worried.

"We do mutually want to have sex, right… I mean you don't just do it to satisfy me."

"No, it's always mutual, we might not always return the favor, but that's already been agreed upon." Harper eased Kuvira's mind.

And with that it was probably best the younger woman head out. It was a good thing Ella stayed asleep as Kuvira put her into her crib. Harper's parents were out in the living room and stood when the couple appeared.

"Not staying?" Hana asked seeing that her daughter was looking a little upset.

"No… it maybe too much." Kuvira said, she didn't want to upset Harper, but things were still new for her and while she would never turn down an opportunity to stay the night at a woman's place, but Harper wasn't some one-night stand.

Kuvira headed for the door, she didn't remember her in laws and things were getting awkward. Harper followed, saying bye at the door, the Major couldn't resist and moved in for a brief kiss.

"See you soon." And with that Kuvira was off.

Harper closed the door and rested her back against it, this was tough, moments ago in bed with their daughter it felt like everything was fine, then Kuvira didn't want to stay and that happy little dream was shattered.

Her parents had come over and pulled their daughter into their embrace, it was heartbreaking to see their normally calm and collected child, being so miserable.

"Deep breaths, honey." Her dad told her. "You'll make it through this."

"I wished I stayed single… relationships are so hard… I want my wife back, I want Kuvira back." Harper said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Listen to me, Harper." Hana cupped her cheeks. "I have never seen you so happy, since you've been with Kuvira. I remember a time when you once told us she was worth the hardship’s you guys went through. You may not see it, but she still loves you so much."

Harper's blue eyes were misting up and all she could do is hug her parents.

Korra was wonderful with the kids as she played with them in the living room, Asami was making supper and was just watching. Although there were a few times when the kids would ask her to do something and she didn't know what they were talking about. But Korra pressed on, letting her girls show her, they dragged her upstairs to their room for more toys, then said they needed Naga, and Korra, she was just going along with it. Asami watched her carefully for any signs of being overwhelmed and inevitably that happened and Asami announced it was supper. It was easier for Asami to feed Gaige and Korra helped Lita, who wasn't as fussy. Then bath time came, and the girls wanted to use the hot tub, because of the big bubbles it could make, compared to the regular tub.

"We can't." Asami said as the girls got upset.

"Why?!" They both cried and Korra was curious to know as well.

"Because we need to be in the tub with them. It's too deep for them to even stand, plus the uneven surface." The lawyer explained.

"So? Let's all bathe together." Korra suggested.

"Are you ready for that? I mean we'll be naked, and I know we've seen each other some but…" Asami explained, but really wouldn't mind bathing all together like in the past and they wouldn't be able to do that much longer, as the twins got older.

"Bath time!" Lita said, and took off upstairs, her sister in toe.

"Wait!" Asami chased after with Korra trailing. The adults stopped in the doorway of their master bathroom; their twins were undressing themselves. Korra went to the tub, turning it on and started undressing herself, Asami's cheeks were heating up, her wife was so sexy, and she found herself undressing as well. Seeing Asami naked made Korra stop and stare, spirits she actually married this woman and it only reminded Korra of what she had lost. Years of her life that she had spent with Asami, locked away in her subconscious, only able to remember glimpses and flash backs, sometimes her body would take control and she would go through the motions not realizing what she was doing or why.

"Mom." It was Gaige, staring up at Korra, the twins were ready to get into the tub. Asami picked Lita up, getting in first, Korra followed and the girls started grabbing at the bubbles and splashing about. Asami was laughing but trying to calm her girls down. The younger woman remained quiet, taking everything in. It seemed like this was quite the affair. Korra tried her best to join in, her mind desperately wanting to remember the previous times they had done this. Unfortunately, the more she tried to remember, the more overwhelmed it became, her wife noticed. Korra looked like she may start panicking, and Asami really didn't need her to bolt, because she needed help with their girls.

"Korra… you alright?" Asami asked, and her wife shook her head ‘no,’ while biting her lower lip.

"Alright kids, we need to clean you two up and get ready for bed." Asami said hastily.

The twins protested and it only made Korra more nervous, the kids were fussing, and she didn't know how to help, but she couldn't leave her wife hanging. Korra focused her mind on helping, putting aside that sense of being overwhelmed. It was challenging and Korra followed the lawyer's lead and the kids were eventually in bed.

"I'm so sorry." Asami apologized once outside their twins’ room.

"I wanted to bathe with them. I probably shouldn't have, I guess, I'm still having trouble adjusting." Korra responded while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Let's get dressed." Asami suggested as they headed back to their bedroom.

"Could we maybe just soak in the hot tub?" Korra asked sheepishly, it had been a stressful few days and a nice relaxing soak without kids would help ease her mind.

The older woman could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and entire body. "I would love to."

Slipping out of their robes they got back in, but on opposite sides and Korra just knew they should be closer.

"Come here." Korra said with a little grin.

"You sure?" Asami wanted nothing more than to be cuddled up beside the officer.

Korra nodded and her wife came over, straddling over one of her wife's thighs. Asami's arms went loosely around Korra's neck as strong hands were on her waist. The lawyer restrained herself from rocking her hips back and forth.

"I want to remember everything." Korra started, "you, the girls, the life I made with you… but it's so damn hard." And she looked away frustrated.

"And you will." Asami guided her face back. "You may not know it, but I see my Korra, the one I fell in love with and made a family and home with." The older woman took a chance and they kissed, as much as Asami wanted to take the lead, like many times in the past, she couldn't, and let Korra set the pace.

The kiss intensified and Korra was wanting Asami to rock her hips against her thigh.

Asami rested her forehead with Korra as she picked up her pace some. Opening her eyes to see blue ones staring back made Asami grin, as she let one hand go to a tanned cheek, thumb over the faded scar. Korra kissed her while her hands moved from her wife's hips to breasts. Asami was steadily increasing her pace, her breathing becoming quicker. Korra was so ready to pick Asami up and bring her to bed.

"We need the bed." Korra said her hands returning to Asami's hips, all the lawyer could do was nod. Easily lifting her wife from the tub, Korra padded carefully towards their bed, placing Asami on her back, she moved up to the headboard, Korra crawled on next, kissing Asami's inner thigh. As her lips got ever closer to her center, Asami felt her heart rate increase in anticipation, her wife was so close, she could feel her warm breath. To further encourage Korra, she raked her fingers through her short brown hair.

Then suddenly the moment was shattered by Korra's phone chiming with an incoming text. The officer recognized by the sound, that it was Kuvira.

"I have too…" Korra trailed off as Asami nodded as she slipped under the blankets, as Korra grab a blue robe and sat on the edge of the bed. Asami suppressed her sigh of disappointment, if her wife had her memories back, she wouldn't be answering it, she would be eating her out and maybe brag to her friend. That thought made Asami smile, she figured the two friends didn't know they bragged to each other, but the thing was she and Harper talk to each other, especially when they both had been pregnant. Now though instead of talking about the usual things like their kids, they worried over their wives maybe not getting their memories back. Asami was even now worried that Harper would do something she would regret, if they ever found the suspect.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Korra apologized, that statement pulled the lawyer's thoughts to the present and she inadvertently frowned but Korra was already dressing.

"Is she okay?" Asami asked, before she grabbed her own cell phone.

"She will be. So, I'll see you soon?" Korra said while rubbing her neck, her wife pursed her lips and nodded. Once the officer was gone Asami checked her phone, no messages. She sent a text to Harper, hoping she was alright. The reply was quick, and the Major was worried Kuvira may leave her, if they didn't have sex soon. Asami didn't know what to say back, Kuvira wouldn't do that, would she? Replying with, ‘she wouldn't do that.’ Harper wasn't so sure, their sex life was great, especially with their daughter being older and Harper had been able to tame Kuvira's need for sex over the years.

‘Things are just complicated,’ Harper had messaged back.

Asami replied with, ‘I understand.’ Did she ever understand, here she was with her wife ready to have some fun and maybe Korra would want to stay, since she had a soft spot for cuddling sometimes that eventually led them to falling asleep.

"We did? Damn we must have a great relationship." Kuvira said as she paced in her parents living room, her mother listening from the couch.

"We did, there really wasn't anything you wouldn't bring up, and I got used to it." Lin said with a smile. But with that part of Kuvira gone, Lin found herself missing it, what she wouldn't give to hear Kuvira tease her about… something, anything.

"Give Harper sometime… she's really changed over the years." Lin urged, Kuvira had told her what happened, and how turned on she had been and was really hoping to sleep with her wife but, Harper didn't want too so Kuvira left.

"And here I thought Major jackass wouldn't pass up an opportunity to sleep with me." Kuvira said still pacing.

Lin frowned, Kuvira didn't know that the name calling had become a way of flirting for the couple, but her daughter's tone suggested otherwise.

"Kuvira… don't call Harper that." The Chief said and Kuvira stopped and looked at her.

"What? I know I must've called her that even though we are together."

"Yes… but the way you say it now, is like before you two started dating." Lin explained as Kuvira's eyebrows pinched together, before she let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't remember that! I don't even remember what having sex with her is like." Then she took a seat opposite her mother. Lin didn't know what to say, she couldn't answer that.

"It's because of her scars, isn't it?" Kuvira concluded.

Lin shrugged. "Partly, I guess."

"So what? I still think she sexy, I've watched her nurse and that was hot." Kuvira's train of thought stopped and she added. "She does have nice breasts."

Lin rolled her eyes but turned serious. "Look, you were there throughout all of her recent injuries, and to see them all now… and not knowing how she got them, maybe just too overwhelming for her."

"Like her face, huh? What in the spirits happened?" Kuvira knew she wouldn't get an answer.

They heard the door opening and closing, Korra was back.

"Hey…. everything alright?" Korra asked coming to her side.

"Come on, I'll tell you." And with that the pair headed off.

Lin rubbed at her face, wishing she could help the girls with their memories. Knowing Kya wouldn't be home until later, Lin went to get ready for bed.

"That's quite the collection." It was Aidan's voice as he stood in her doorway.

"I know you have better things to do then bother me." Kya said with a snort, but Aidan came in and sat down.

"This doesn't mean a lot coming from me, but I am sorry to hear about what happened." Aidan was sincere.

"Thanks…" Kya trailed off as she looked at the x-rays of the girl’s heads.

"I'm an only child and my parents’ divorce when I was a teenager. I thought it was my fault, but I know now it wasn’t." He paused, seeing that Kya was actually taking interest. "When I started dating, casually, I always wondered, maybe if I gave it a chance, maybe I would find the one. Then I thought about getting married, having kids… then divorcing and messing with my kids head." Once finished Kya was left blinking as a realization came to her.

"So that’s why you stayed single?"

He shrugged. "I guess that's one of the reasons."

"I'm from a loving home and up until I met my wife six years ago, I only did the casual dating." Kya admitted.

"You did?" Aidan was surprised. "So why did you give the Chief a chance?"

Kya thought about it and smiled. "Because she was the one… and she makes me so happy, I thought I was happy before, but I wasn't." Then she looked to some of the x-rays on her desk, picking one up she held it to the light.

"This is the first x-ray I ever took of the Chief."

Aidan looked it over. "You knew she had been pregnant even before she told you huh?"

Kya nodded, "she only told me a few days before our wedding, she thought I would leave her." She placed that x-ray along with others back into an open folder.

"So why keep them?" Aidan motioned to the folder.

His co-worker shrugged. "I dunno, as a reminder of all that has happened in the last few years." Then she shuffled threw them. "I have Lin's, Kuvira's, Korra's, Harper's and even one of Yasuko's."

Then there was silence as Kya turned somewhat sad, before getting out another file. "Then I have these, ultrasound pictures." Then showed him each in turn.

"Asami's, Harper's, Yasuko's and this one…"

"This is old… is that Kuvira?" Aidan asked as he looked from Harper's to Lin's.

"It is… Ella was nearly the same size as Kuvira." Kya said happily, but again her sadness returned.

"The girls don't remember a damn thing, they have seen, done, and learned a lot but nothing, only little flashes that confused them further."

He kind of still liked Kya, despite all that had happened, now they were both head of the ER department with Kya having the final word. There wasn’t much he could do for her other than let her go home earlier.

"Go home… I'll do the surgery tonight." Aidan said as he seen her wipe at her eyes.

"No… I can do it." Kya protested weakly.

"I've noticed you've been struggling a little." He said as his co-worker avoided his gaze.

"Okay… I suppose you want something in return?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, he did enter with a folder in hand.

"Finish up this paperwork, I don't need it until later this week." Aidan said as he placed it on her desk.

Kya smirked, "I'll probably get time to do it tomorrow."

He nodded and with that he left as Kya packed up to head home.

She was surprised to see Korra's and Kuvira's vehicles in the driveway and hoped things with their wives went alright. The house was quiet, the girls were fast asleep, Lin too. Kya could usually just slip into bed without waking her wife but not tonight.

"Your home early." Lin's sleepy voice said.

"Yeah… got someone else to finish up. Sorry to wake you." Kya said getting out of her work attire.

"It's alright. I'm not sleeping well anyways." Lin said sitting up a little bit.

"The girls seem to be out. Did things go okay for them?" The doctor asked getting into bed and sliding up to Lin.

"Things for Kuvira didn't go so well... Korra had a better evening, but Kuvira was upset and called her." Lin replied arm going around her wife's back.

"Oh no… something tells me it has to do with sex." Kya assumed and the Chief nodded. "Harper isn't ready, Kuvira is."

Kya didn't respond but Lin felt wetness on her bare chest.

"Don't cry, things will work out." Lin said as she gently coaxed her wife to look at her.

"It's just hard to see them like this." Kya said as she wiped at her nose.

"I know." The Chief agreed and pulled her in for a hug and kiss to the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the girls are still struggling with their families. And it seems like there’s a bigger plot then just the girls getting hurt.
> 
> Next time. Asami and Harper do more investigating.  
> Kuvira reacts to her situation just like everyone thought she would.  
> And Korra may finally catch a break.
> 
> See ya next time. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this story is kinda on a slow boil, things do pick up a little, and there will be what I would call a major action scene at some point in later chapters. Again though, I just like posting my stories.
> 
> Oh and Happy New Year! Can't believe its 2020... Remember when the year 2000 was a big deal? (If your old enough to remember that is). Well, its been 20 years... crazy right?!

It was Sunday and while the firm was closed, some employees still came in to work for a bit. With both Kuvira and Korra working, since the force was a little short staffed, Harper and Asami had agreed to meet up with their kids, they were both still trying to figure out who hurt their wives.

"Hello Major… and hello to you, too." Yasuko greeted as she saw Harper struggle a little with Ella and her diaper bag.

She was a bit shy as Yasuko helped the Major.

"Say Hi," Harper encouraged, hand on her daughter's back.

"Hi." Ella said quickly.

"Alright, I’ll give you back to your mother." Yasuko said, and as she went to pass her back, Harper was looking tired, and she must have been crying some.

"I know your parents are here--" Harper interrupted her.

"They left early this morning… they would have stayed longer but their jobs and all." Harper didn't want them to leave, they had only been able to spend a few days before more pressing matters were calling them back.

"In that case then… if you need anything were here for you both. Ella and Naoki get along well." The lawyer offered.

Harper nodded. "I know--" then Ella started wiggling saying ‘down.’

Confused, both adults looked, it was Asami and the twins. Letting her down she went to her friends, who both had baby crackers in their hands. Telling her girls to give one to Ella, it was Gaige who shared first.

Asami crossed the short distance and hugged the Major.

"What a rough night." Harper said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it… I was more concerned about you." Asami dismissed her apology.

"If Kuvira and I would have had sex then you would have gotten laid too." The Major said as she looked off and to the kids, Asami's mother was by them now.

"You know when I was getting ready for my wedding, Kuvira asked me how to make someone feel sexy again." Asami recalled.

"She did?" Harper grinned a little. "But somehow I'm not surprised."

"I told her to sit that person down and tell it like it is." The younger woman finished, and Harper sighed at the memory.

"That night we did sit down and talked, and she told me, she'd never leave me over my scarring." Harper should have been smiling at that, but wasn't, Kuvira didn't remember saying that. "Maybe she doesn't feel that way anymore." Harper finished, she had been purposely avoiding Asami's gaze, after all she had also ruined her friend's evening too.

Yasuko thought she should mention something as she stood up. "When Kuvira and I were in the Earth kingdom, somehow we got on the topic of you and she started daydreaming about how physically perfect you are."

The Major was blushing as she replied, "just like her to say."

Then silence as the adults watched their kids. Lita held out a cracker seeing Ella was done with her first one and while she tried to take it, Lita was telling her to just bite it. Ella did so before Lita popped the rest of it in her mouth.

"Lita… you could have given that one to her, we have more." Asami laughed softly.

"More!" Both twins took off towards their mother's office, Ella in toe. And that was their cue to follow.

Asami was off as Yasuko held Harper back.

"I know it's not my place to tell you to sleep with Kuvira, but the one thing that has stayed consistent with Kuvira now and in the past before you, is sex."

The Major never considered that and now she couldn't believe she was asking or saying this.

"I worry on how to start; she'll know if it's forced or I'm just doing it to please her."

Yasuko placed her hand on Harper's shoulder. "Unless yours and Kuvira's love life has changed dramatically since you two have been together, you already know how to start."

That made the Major smile, Harper had simply asked Kuvira if she wanted to shower with her, there was no making out, or undressing of each other. Only once in, Harper took control and pinned the younger woman against the shower wall. A gentle squeeze to her shoulder brought her mind back to the present.

"You alright?" Yasuko asked, the Major shook her head saying, "yeah… thanks, I think I know what to do." And with that Harper headed to Asami's office.

Coming in, she was surprised to see the large white board, covered in writing, papers and sticky notes.

"Oh, wow maybe you should be a detective." Harper commented before looking at the girls playing on the floor.

"I usually only pull this out for long drawn out cases." Asami smirked.

Coming to the lawyer's side, Harper felt a tug at her pants.

"Water?" Ella asked, seeing that the twins had their sippy cups out. Giving her little girl her cup, then quickly wiping at her dirty face, Ella made a disgusted face before pulling away and going to her friends.

Standing by Asami, who was looking over the board, marker in hand, she stepped closer and tapped beside the words, ‘internal affairs.’

"If these people are involved, then they have access to a lot of important information that could be given to just about anybody on the force or outside." Asami said wearily.

"Just great, although I think whoever attacked Kuvira and Korra was a separate incident." Harper supposed.

"Maybe…" The lawyer trailed off until an idea came to mine. "What if… someone is killing off loyal cops, our wives would certainly qualify, and the officer that died in the courtroom had over ten years with the force and a clean record. Unlike the person Kuvira shot, he only had a few years and several minor incidents."

Harper agreed that could be possible, before speaking she noticed a name near the bottom.

"Is that the officer Korra saved?"

Asami turned to where she was pointing, as a visible scowl appeared. "She has the biggest crush on my wife, and you know what, she joined the K9 unit shortly after Korra."

Harper grinned at Asami's jealousy. "I can tell you, she's not the only one with a crush on your wife." That made Asami groan in disappointment, but another thought occurred to her since they were talking about that young woman. "I've always wondered why she was there by that dead sniper, and the fact that she touched the body, when clearly it was a crime scene."

The Major's eyebrows pinched together. "I wondered the same thing, but after I had left there was probably some confusion, despite giving Mako command."

The lawyer hummed in response but added. "Isn't that something even new officers learn right away… don't touch the crime scene."

"Yeah, but it was a rookie mistake." Harper shrugged but Asami frowned saying, "that nearly killed Korra."

Harper was going to reply but her little girl had caught her attention.

"Mommie… milk."

She couldn't help but smile, Ella's face was again dirty with bits of cracker.

"Still breastfeeding?" Asami had rested her backside against her desk, she thought Harper was nearly done.

Harper nodded, picking Ella up. "I was trying to stop but with everything going on it’s just easier."

Asami looked on sympathetically, sometimes she wished she could still nurse the girls to sleep, but she had stopped several months before the twins turned one.

"We want milk." Lita said coming to her mother, her sister not far behind.

"Of course, you guys do." Asami said with a grin, before she heard Harper let out a hiss of pain. Ella was still very much awake and moving her head around to see while still latched on.

Asami got her girls their cups filled with milk and that appeased them.

"You okay… need some help?" The lawyer asked seeing her friend struggle to get Ella back into position.

"That would be great." Harper said through gritted teeth, she was biting now.

Asami was at her side helping Ella to latch on properly as the Major reposition her.

"Good?" Asami asked, seeing Ella become content, her little eyes closing. Harper nodded before chuckling softly.

"She can be so rough at times, then there's Kuvira, I know she wants to be a bit more aggressive, but since I'm still sore, she has to restrain herself."

Asami smiled, she was still kneeling, her hand absently stroked Ella's soft head before standing. "Oh, I know the feeling."

They were quiet for a bit, Lita and Gaige had laid down on their blankets spread out on the floor, probably ready for a morning nap.

"So, did I ruin your evening, last night?" Harper asked, looking up briefly.

"I told you, it's fine. I'm sure Korra and I will pick up where we left off."

The Major still felt bad though.

"What if the attack on our wives and the corruption among the force are related?" Asami suddenly switched topics. "What if someone was trying to get rid of loyal cops that would otherwise oppose them."

"I really don't get the whole corruption thing… I mean what's the point, is the police force going to take control over the city, then what?"

That had Asami thinking as she wrote a few words on the board. "You know it made sense at the time when the Chief was shot, that maybe the red lotus would insert their own into power, but they could have killed her at any time."

"True… maybe it isn't exactly control over the city they want, but…" The Major paused. "The Chief's job."

Asami's saw as Harper was done and came over again to help. "There's got to be another way to get Lin's job without killing her " She said, as she cradled Ella in her arms.

The older woman adjusted her clothes while speaking. "Despite what you might think, Lin is well liked. The officers feel like they’re making a difference. Trust me, I’ve traveled to many towns and cities and you can tell the officers don't think they are helping much."

The Major stood taking the marker, writing a plot to get the Chief's job. "Removing Lin permanently is one way for someone else to get the job or removing loyal officers that would vouch for her."

"So, once someone else gets Lin's job then what? Will the police start looking the way in some cases, take bribes, tamper with evidence?" Asami wondered, although whoever was doing this was going through an awful a lot of trouble.

"That could be there motive." Harper said, then smiled at the scene, she and Asami had become friends over the past two years and Harper got the sense that Asami was smarter than she let on and while she didn't consider herself to be that intelligent, the younger woman wasn't condescending. It was their pregnancies and children that brought them closer and now they needed each other for support in dealing with their wives, just like Korra and Kuvira needed each other in this difficult time.

"Something about this whole thing doesn't sit well with me." Asami said as she moved off and laid Ella down on the blankets, covering her along with the twins, they would nap for a bit.

"Lawyer's intuition kicking in?" The Major asked, with a grin.

"Maybe." Asami started, then looked over the board. "You know it is possible this all started when the Chief was suspended."

Harper didn't seem convinced. "She was being investigated over her relationship with Kuvira."

Asami nodded but something was amiss. "Yes, but it took them years to figure it out, my mother took a few days, with less resources."

Then the lawyer drew a line from Zaheer’s name to Kuvira’s with the words ‘Chief’s daughter,’ above it. "How did he figure out that Kuvira was Lin's daughter anyways? Did someone at internal affairs or an officer tell him?"

Harper was going to reply but Asami continued on with her thought process.

"And how in the world, did Alexa get so much information on Korra, her family and friends. Sure, it could have been collected over the years, but they knew Korra and I were getting married."

"When you guys were attacked in the south, by red lotus… maybe they got word back." Harper suggested, but Asami was shaking her head. "Once the police suspected the red lotus were involved, they didn't let them have any visitors."

Harper watched as the lawyer wrote down more things.

"The officer that shot Lin could have leaked information." Then she took a seat, this was giving her a headache then her friend agreed but she couldn't be leaking information anymore. Asami’s mind was going over scenarios while her eyes searched the board looking for a connection.

"If someone else is still leaking information it could be anyone on the force." Harper groaned in frustration.

"What's the connecting element here." Asami said more to herself, but still heard the Major's comment.

"The red lotus knew so much… about Korra." The younger woman had her eyes narrowed on the board, still speaking aloud her inner thoughts.

With her back to Harper, Asami's eyes widened, but it seemed impossible, maybe that person wasn't the mastermind but taking advantage of the situation for their personal gain. Jealousy was a powerful thing it could drive people to do things they wouldn't otherwise consider. Officer Tia had started a few months before she and Korra officially started dating, perhaps she was too afraid to ask her out, then it became too late. If she couldn't have Korra then no one else would, was Tia the one robbing the store and luring them away into a trap and Kuvira was only involved because she happened to be working with Korra that day.

Asami couldn't tell the Major she suspected the woman, Harper would certainly go after her, and Asami didn’t have much evidence pointing to Tia anyways.

"Hey… are you listening?" Harper said tapping her shoulder, Asami spun saying, with a blush.

"Sorry, I get lost in my own world. What were you saying?"

"Just so I get this straight… we think someone was giving information to the red lotus but with them gone whoever it is needed a change of plans to get the Chief's job."

Asami nodded and the older woman continued. "I think it's someone in internal affairs, they probably bribed or blackmailed some of the officers to help. So…." Harper took the marker and circled the word, ‘officer’ that was connected to the attack on their wives. "We are looking for a cop… and when I find them--"

"You will arrest her." Asami said firmly. "I will do my best to make sure she gets the maximum amount of prison time."

Harper snorted, "if she attacks me first, I'll have no choice but to defend myself." Then a little smirk crossed the Major's features.

"Harper, you could end up going to jail for murder, then your daughter will grow up without her mother. Do you want that?" The lawyer explained as she motioned to their kids sleeping peacefully.

Harper looked briefly at her daughter then thoughts of Kuvira entered her mind, which fueled her need to get justice on the suspect.

"If you get convicted of murder, it will be very hard to defend you." Asami said in a softer tone.

Harper let out a frustrated sigh, "this is giving me a headache." And rubbed at her temples.

"Let's call it a day." Asami said with a smile, she could have gone on, but this was certainly a lot of information. Pushing the white board off to the side, out of the way, it was nearly lunch and their kids would probably be up real soon. It was Gaige that stirred in her sleep first, as the little girl sat up rubbing her eyes, she spotted her sippy cup and reached for it. Asami had already taken their cups that had milk in them, but they still had their water. Lita was starting to wake and as she sat up blinking, she saw her sister drinking from the cup.

"Mine!" Lita said and grabbed the cup.

"Hey hey…" Asami was on the move but Gaige had started to cry, waking Ella, who seemed to be confused.

"Here." Asami said passing the other sippy cup to Gaige.

"No… mine." Lita moved to grab that cup as well.

"Hey now… share." Asami said taking the cup back, only to have Lita start crying.

Harper had come over wanting to help, with two crying kids, neither woman noticed the door to her office open. Lita went for Ella's cup and snatched it up from the floor. Ella reached out wanting it back.

"Mine." She protested.

"Lita! That is not yours." Her mother said sternly.

"That's called stealing." A woman's voice said, prompting both adults to look. Korra and Kuvira were standing there, dressed casually, their half shift was over.

Korra had spoken while moving to pick Lita up. Ella's eyes lit up and she started crawling to her mom, since she was still a bit unsteady on her feet.

"Hey Captain, you should be arresting her you know." Kuvira said as she picked her daughter up.

Korra was able to hold both twins, as Gaige wanted to see her mom as well. After helping her wife hold Gaige, Harper and Asami just stood back taking in the scene and for a moment it was like everything was fine, their wives seemed comfortable with their own kids.

"Oh, gross someone smells." Kuvira said holding Ella further away.

"Well… change her." Harper smirked, that was one thing Kuvira didn't like to do much.

"Ah… oh okay, where's their diaper and stuff." Kuvira asked looking around the room. There were two diaper bags on the lawyer's desk but Kuvira didn't know which one it was.

Then the weight of their wives not having their memories came back and Harper sighed a little as she moved off. The twins also needed to be changed however Korra didn't know what to do.

"I don't remember how…" Korra trailed off, as Asami was undoing Gaige's diaper.

"Ah… just follow my lead." Asami said with a smile, "you've done this many times, I'm sure your hands will just take over."

With a glance to the Major, she was also teaching Kuvira. Harper and Asami shared sad glances. With the kids changed they were hungry.

"Milk… milk." Ella was starting to whine as she tugged on her mother's pants.

"How about we have something else." Harper said with a sigh.

"Come here… you." And Kuvira scooped her up.

"You guys were busy." Korra commented seeing the white board.

"Yeah…" Asami shrugged, the Major doing the same.

Kuvira had briefly looked before opening the diaper bag.

"Oh look… how about you have this." And she pulled a cereal bar out.

The twins had been watching and came over wanting some as well.

"Mine." Ella said grabbing the bar, she was still being held by her mom, so she was looking down on her friends.

Asami let out a huff letting her shoulders sag. "Girls…"

"Look at this… more bars." Korra announced digging through her kids diaper bag.

Korra and Kuvira were making a real effort to help out, when they had been apprehensive before.

"Wow… this tastes bland." Kuvira said after swallowing a bit that Ella had offered her.

"Ahh... you two don't need to share." Korra said with a chuckle, as both her kids offered her some.

The lawyer's mind kept going back to the white board, and seeing that officers name, she needed to tell the Chief about what she found out.

"I need to make a call… I'll be back." And Asami slipped out, before anyone had time to question it.

Harper was suspicious now, the lawyer knew something, but as she looked to the white board, she didn’t have a clue as to what Asami was seeing, she was more into looking at tactical maps. Her eyes drifted back to the officers, Korra was sitting on the floor while her girls showed her pictures that they drew. Kuvira was still holding Ella and trying to teach her how to fist bump. As long as their wives could handle it, spending time with their families was probably good for them.

Her mom’s office door was open and Asami came in and closed the door behind her.

“What’s up, peanut?” Yasuko asked with a smile, she knew Korra and Kuvira were here.

“Uh… I need to make a call.” Asami hastily said as she dialed the number, her mom looked on confused but as her daughter talked, it sounded like she knew who attacked her wife and Kuvira. Once off the phone Yasuko was ready to question her, but Asami held up her hands.

“Look… you cannot tell Harper; she will do something she’ll regret if she finds that cop.”

Yasuko stood coming around to stand next to her daughter. “You suspected this Officer Tia did this? And evidence is based on jealousy. That is very shaky ground, because it might just be a crush.”

“I know.” Asami said as she balled her hands up into tight fists, she disliked bringing up that officer, because she could still remember her flirting with Korra. “But I’ve done enough cases involving jealousy and know people will and can go to extreme lengths.”

Yasuko folded her arms and nodded. “So, if the Major finds out, she’ll most likely kill her?” She didn’t realize Harper could be so overprotective to the point of killing.

“Yes! She is so angry at what happened. Given her history with Kuvira, to have to start over…. Well it’s a lot.” The younger woman explained, things were difficult for her as well, but Korra doesn’t remember the bumpy start they had, which in a way was a good thing.

“But Kuvira is taking things well, even the news about her mother, and having a child. I can’t see why Harper would worry but I don’t think she has too.” Yasuko pointed out, as she watched Asami run her hands through her hair before nodding, letting out a sigh.

“Do you think that Tia… might have known that sniper was rigged with explosives?” Yasuko asked and Asami’s green eyes widened she hadn’t thought of that.

“Spirits! What if she did, because Korra and I were together.”

“Asami,” Yasuko started seeing her daughter becoming anxious. “I’ll help you with evidence to convict her, and so Harper doesn’t find out okay?”

Asami nodded, lips pressed together. Her mother checked her watch, it was around 12pm.

“You guys are probably hungry so why don’t you head to the house with everyone, I think your father is bringing out the barbeque, we can get ahold of Opal and the brothers too.” Yasuko suggested, “this will give me time to collect your evidence.” Her daughter liked that idea and headed back to her office.

With Kya working and the girls with Harper and Asami, Lin decided on going to the station, her officers still had a lot of questions and were worried, there maybe another rogue cop just waiting to pick any of them off.

Lin’s suspicions about officer Tia had been further confirmed by Asami, now the challenge was proving it and keeping Harper from knowing. After her call with Asami, she called the Commander letting her know. While this didn't solve the question of who was behind the corruption but getting justice for the girls was a start. To her surprise Tia was at the station today and Lin observed her from her doorway. The woman seemed harmless, she was only as tall as Korra, her light brown hair tied back. By all accounts she was just an average person but looks could be deceiving.

Asami had mentioned Korra's shoulder injury and why Tia was even there, being a rookie and all. Lin wondered that as well, Tia had also told her, with Korra present that Amon was ready for interrogation, when she shouldn't have even been working that day. She must have known Korra's hatred of the man, perhaps she was hoping Korra would have killed him then lost her job. Then joining the K9 unit and now Lin had paired them temporarily at the courthouse.

But jealousy wasn't enough to arrest someone and there was no evidence suggesting she was involved with the recent robbery and fire. Perhaps with the lawyer's help they would find something. Then a scuffle broke out among two male officers.

"Hey! Break it up!" Lin shouted as she pushed the pair apart. "What is the problem?" She asked looking between the pair.

"He's a rogue cop!" One accused. The other one denied it, accusing right back. Lin let out a frustrated huff, this was only going to continue, till this was solved, but it was when the Chief got involved, she saw Tia slip off.

"Get back to your duties, both of you." And the pair headed off in opposite directions. Lin headed for the locker room.

Tia was nearly changed when the Chief walked in.

"Hello, officer."

"Chief?!" She was surprised. "Head… heading home?" She asked, avoiding eye contact somewhat.

"Not yet. How's Korra doing handling Naga?" Lin asked nonchalantly.

"Good… Naga is well trained and as a great bond with Korra." Tia said, she was still a little nervous.

"Officer Sato… is certainly something." Lin said and watched the young woman's reaction, Tia tensed a little at the name.

"That, she is." Tia agreed with a nod, as she grabbed her coat. “Anything else, Chief?” she asked closing her locker door.

“One more thing, you’ll probably be only spending another week at the courthouse with Korra.” Lin said, seeing a flicker of disappointment cross her features.

Tia nodded, just hoping she could leave now. Lin waved her off, only to stop her by asking. “Have you visited your partner, the one in jail?”

“No… I haven’t, we were only partners for a few months… I… I.” Tia stuttered, but the Chief looked on expectedly.

“I didn’t know she was part of the red lotus, I didn’t know she was going to shoot you, if that’s what you’re asking.” The young officer said, her hand on the door handle.

Lin just nodded her head and Tia was off, leaving Lin in an empty room. Letting out a long sigh, she only got a bit of a reaction from the officer. Looking to her watch, she figured she might as well head out, she had done everything here that she wanted to do. Out on the main floor the two male officers were still separate, and things seemed to be running smoothly. It made her wonder, who would actually want her job, perhaps whoever it was, didn't like the way she did things, in addition to taking bribes or looking the other way. She wasn't as tough on her officers, since meeting Kya and since meeting her daughter and having a granddaughter in her life, she had become a bit more relaxed.

Asami had mentioned they were having a barbeque at her parent’s place for lunch, Lin could head there.

As the officers headed into the Sato’s back yard they felt like something important had happened here. There kids were clearly familiar with the backyard as they joined up with the two older kids, Naoki and Clara.

"Would you look at that." Kuvira pointed out. Her wife, Asami and Korra looked and it seemed Ella was being a bit shy, but Naoki had held his hand out, or rather a toy he must have known she liked and that got her to join in.

"He's always been quite taken by Ella." Harper explained.

Kuvira smiled, "Hopefully Ella doesn't turn out to be like her mother, when it comes to relationships."

Asami and Korra snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean? Your just as bad." Harper turned on Kuvira, hands on her hips.

Kuvira started laughing, "you are so cute when you get upset."

The Major was not amused, but secretly was glad her wife was joking around with her again.

"Anyway, I need to help my mom… watch the girls, Korra?" Asami said with a kiss to Korra's head, who nodded.

"I never told you about my prior relationships, so are you remembering?" Harper was hopeful.

"Ah... no… our teammates, Livia and Morgan… I think, had said something, but there married now or something." The younger woman said thinking about it.

"Just like them." But Harper could hardly be mad.

The threesome headed towards their kids and the brothers, Xander and Opal. While Korra and Kuvira knew the guys, Kuvira learned, she and Opal were related and that Xander was gay and married to none other than detective Mako.

"It was you that encouraged me to pursue a relationship with Mako." Xander said, but she didn't remember that.

"Didn't think you were into playing match maker." Korra said with an elbow to her friend.

"Me either." Her friend just shrugged.

The boys and Opal all exchanged glances, their friends really didn't remember, and the silence was stretching out.

"Hey, you two got married here you know?" Opal said hopeful.

"What in the back yard." Korra asked as she looked around the yard again.

"Yup. So did Bolin and I, and Xander and Mako." Opal had continued smiling brightly.

That's why this place felt familiar, Korra and Kuvira looked at each other and both shrugged, nothing was coming back. They thought something as important as their wedding or even the birth of their daughters would be something they wouldn't have entirely forgotten about.

Opal could see the disappointment in Harper's face and she certainly looked a little worse for wear, so did Asami for that matter.

"So guys, do you have kids?" Kuvira asked Xander, he shook his head no, but both guys blushed a little, prompting both Kuvira and Korra to look at Harper, seeing if she knew anything, but the Major seemed in the dark as well.

"We might." Mako said softly.

"That's good." Korra awkwardly said and it was evident the pair just wanted to move off to collect themselves.

The pair excused themselves and headed to the in-ground pool for some much-needed air.

"Harper…" Opal had rested her hand on the Major's forearm. "We can't imagine… but we're all here for you." The young woman had told her boss, Asami the same thing.

Harper looked from Opal to the boys, who nodded.

"Thanks." A little grin tugged at her lips as she looked off in her wife's direction.

Asami leaned against the door frame leading into the kitchen looking at her parents, her dad was holding her mom from behind and making her laugh about something, before kissing her cheek. She had seen this scene many times in her life, they must be doing something right in their marriage if her dad could still make her mom laugh and get all flustered with just a simple kiss.

"I only hope Korra and I will have the same love for one another that you two have." Asami interrupted them, seeing as her mom wouldn't get anything done with her dad distracting her.

They turned and smiled. "Come here you." Hiroshi called her over and gave her a hug.

"Korra adores you… even if she can't remember, her smile still says it all." Yasuko said as she cupped her daughter's cheeks.

"I want her back." Asami said letting a few tears slip.

"We know." And Yasuko pulled her in for a hug.

Several moments passed before Asami spoke up. "Naoki is quite the little man. I still can't believe how good he is around Ella."

Both parents smiled. "Thanks to your father, teaching him to be a proper gentleman." Yasuko said and as Asami stepped back her parents kissed.

Hiroshi was quite proud of his son; he certainly was well behaved. "I'll just be taking this for the barbeque, you two get the rest, yeah?" His girls nodded and he was off.

"How does he do that? Making you laugh and blush so easily." Asami wondered.

"Think Naoki as something to do with it, he definitely keeps us young and on the go. Although your father is also quite charming, still as handsome as ever and great-"

"Whoa… gotta stop you there, mom. I understand." Asami intervened quickly.

Yasuko looked at her oddly. "What I was going to say, is he's great with Naoki and kids in general."

Asami gave a, 'yeah right' look. Yasuko rolled her eyes, while grabbing the plates and utensils.

"You’re as bad as Kuvira…" Her mom pointed out before everything just went quiet.

"I miss her too." Asami confessed.

Yasuko nodded, "me too… what I wouldn't give for both those girls to have their memories back."

But there was no point in dwelling in the past, and Asami grabbed the condiments and they headed to the backyard.

Lin had arrived in the meantime and Ella was so happy to see her, picking the little girl up and hugging her.

"I wish I knew why Lin gave me up, sure she was younger and all but… look, she's great with Ella." Kuvira said as she and Korra were off to the side just watching, wanting to remember.

"Just another thing we have forgotten about." Korra sadly replied.

Her friend hummed in response. "I can't believe I got married to… to well, Harper… the last I remember of her, is that I wanted to screw her and prove she would never be able to handle me."

"I married a lawyer… a gorgeous lawyer, mind you, and I have twins." Korra was still in disbelief.

"Damn… what happened to us… and like… look at Lin, she's great with Ella... What was the problem with raising me?" Kuvira was starting to get upset and Korra knew it.

"Just calm down." And she placed her hand on Kuvira's shoulder.

"No, I'm getting to the bottom of this." Kuvira said as she shrugged Korra off and headed to the raised platform that served as a deck, as everyone was gathered around the food table.

"So why didn't you raise me, Lin? Besides being really young." Kuvira asked interrupting everyone.

"Look… we don't need to get into this--" Lin was cut off.

"I'm never going to remember anything." Kuvira had her hands in tight fists at her sides and tried to keep her voice even, so she didn't scare the kids.

"You will." Harper said hopeful, then her wife's gaze was directed at her.

"I still really don't understand why I would have married the Captain-- Ugh... The Major. Why did I marry you?" And Kuvira was seriously asking. Everyone remained quiet, this was the reaction they thought Kuvira would have had in the beginning not days later.

"I didn't raise you… because I couldn't." Lin said as she passed Ella to her mother. "I just couldn't raise you… I was… scared." The Chief had said the last word quietly.

"Okay…." Then Kuvira turned back to her wife. "So why did I marry you?"

Harper just wished Kuvira would remember, but she needed to say something. "There were a lot of factors."

"Such as?" The younger woman all but demanded.

Harper sighed and adjusted her sleepy girl. "Look, it's something I don't want to get into right now."

Kuvira shook her head, "I'm never going to know…" and walked off heading for the house then probably her car.

Harper desperately wanted to wipe at her tears, but with Ella in her arms that was near impossible.

Korra stepped up and took her, as Harper turned away from everyone.

No one bothered to chase, but unknown to the adults, Naoki had slipped away heading after the woman he knew was very important to him and who liked him before, but not so much anymore.

Korra had taken her twins with Ella and moved off with them seeing as Asami was going to Harper.

"Hey…" Asami said with a gentle hand on her back.

Making sure she got all her tears, Harper turned to the lawyer.

"I'll be fine."

Asami gave a slight grin before pulling her in for a hug.

"Good to see she can still be an ass." Harper said with a chuckle as they pulled apart.

"Yeah… don't think anything will change that." Asami agreed.

Just as Kuvira went to open her car door she heard a voice.

"Vira… wait! You didn't give me a fist bump."

Kuvira was confused, she'd never been called that. Turning she saw the little boy, Naoki. He must not be able to pronounce her full name.

"Sorry, kid I don't remember." And she shrugged a little.

"I will show you." He said going down the few steps.

"Okay… why not." The officer said, apparently, they knew each other well.

Kneeling to get to his level, Naoki held out his fist.

"Now we just tap them together." Seeing that his friend made a fist.

Kuvira smiled, she taught him to fist bump, just like she had been teaching her daughter earlier.

As he bumped his small fist with hers, Kuvira gasped.

She was delivering him, on the floor of the law firm, she recognized Yasuko and Hiroshi. Korra and Asami were next to her as well. The baby was freed and crying softly and while she had only held him for a few seconds she felt so relieved and amazed at bringing this little life into the world.

"Vira?" Naoki asked, noticing she was being rather quiet.

Kuvira shook her head quickly before saying. "Sorry, I'm okay. So, I delivered you huh?"

He smiled and nodded. "You and Korra are really important to me." Then he seemed to turn sad before speaking again. "But I was told you and Korra don't remember me."

Kuvira sighed, she couldn't believe she had her own kid let alone being important to this one.

"Hey… don't be sad… at least you taught me to fist bump… I totally forgot that." Kuvira put her best smile on as her hand came out to pat his head, another image formed in her mind.

She was watching Naoki walk down an aisle, holding Naga and dressed in a very nice tuxedo. He was holding a box, with rings inside. Standing across from her was Harper, smiling and dressed up. She even recognized Yasuko standing by them. Once done his duty, his sister moved in, but Naoki wanted to hug her and did just that.

Kuvira gasped again, another memory? And they were both so vivid.

"Naoki!" A worried female's voice said. Kuvira looked up, it was his mom.

The officer stood as Yasuko came outside. "Don't wander off like that."

"Sorry... I wanted to say bye." Naoki said with his head down.

Yasuko really couldn't be mad and patted his head. "It's alright, love... your safe and sound, go inside, your father is also looking for you."

As Naoki started to move off, Kuvira asked for another fist bump, hoping she would get another flash. Sadly nothing, but for this little guy to give her two very important memories was something else.

"I know this is hard for you, but it's hard for your wife and mother as well and neither one deserved that." Yasuko figured she should say something before her young friend left.

Kuvira looked to the ground, it was kind of harsh now that she had time to think about it.

"So... Uh… I delivered him and he was at my wedding?" Kuvira was half asking and half stating a fact.

"You did. He was also at Asami's and Korra's, Xander’s and Mako’s and he and Clara were ring bearer and flower girl at her parents." The older woman was happy to explain. "You got another flash, right?"

Kuvira nodded, "yeah, it was really vivid."

"Hiroshi and I have always told him you and Korra are very important. He's always had a bond with you two, even before he could understand why." Yasuko explained, still so very grateful that those officers came to her rescue.

The young woman was surprised but then the weight of getting mad at Harper and Lin set in.

"I know they didn't deserve that… but." Kuvira stopped suddenly, she was frustrated as she put her hands to her head. "I can just feel the love I have for them… but I just can't remember."

Yasuko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't try to force it."

Kuvira nodded before meeting green eyes. "I don't know if I should go back or not… Spirits! Harper is going to divorce me before I get my memories back."

Yasuko gave a heartfelt smile, "she knows what you are like, but you could always make it up to her."

Kuvira angled her head. "You mean sleep with her… I'm not so sure she's ready for that."

The lawyer hadn't stopped smiling, "just use that special charm you use on every woman you want to sleep with."

Now Kuvira was confused, special charm, was this something she had forgotten about too.

"You mean my flirting? Have I done that to you?"

Yasuko shrugged still with that smile. "I can't wait until you get your memories back, because yes, you have flirted with me. Come back in, please." And with that Yasuko turned to head inside.

She was still confused, Yasuko had said they never slept together, but damn she really wished she knew what sort of relationship she had with the elder Sato.

Coming back Korra was there to greet her. Kuvira explained about her flashes, Korra said she had remembered that there was something familiar about him. Still concerned for her friend, Korra said they could leave if she really wanted and she would come with her. Kuvira declined, she needed to see this through, she couldn't run away because things got intense and emotional, she needed to see this through. Looking to Harper she was by Lin and Asami, all the kids had resumed playing together.

"You got this." Korra encouraged with a pat on her back.

Heading towards them, Asami moved off, giving the family some privacy.

"Sorry." Kuvira apologized weakly.

"It's good to see you can still be an asshole." Harper was still a bit upset but was glad her wife came back. She looked in between the pair; the Chief didn't look impressed either.

"Yeah… well you know me, I'm an impulsive, defiant, ass."

"I accept your apology." Lin said, and Kuvira caught her looking over her shoulder, she looked, Kya had arrived.

"You know the Chief I remember, wasn't this soft, married life suits you." Kuvira commented.

"And married life has changed you as well." Lin commented right back.

"I'm probably gonna get divorce here, real soon." The young woman said with a nervous laugh.

"Good luck with that." And Lin patted her back and was off.

Harper stood; arms still folded. "This is--" Her words were stopped by a kiss.

"Kuvira?" Harper whispered as they pulled apart; it was like the old Kuvira was back. The previous times they had kissed, Harper felt something was missing, but not this time.

"Yeah?" She asked, a little puzzled.

"Nothing." Harper shook her head, then pushed Kuvira's shoulder, saying. "Your such an ass."

"Hey… if I'm an ass then why did we get married?" And she angled her head and the Major rubbed at her face.

"One of the reasons we did is because it was important to me… we didn't even need too. But you… you wanted to make me happy." Harper was blushing by the end.

Kuvira made an ‘aww’ sound then looked towards their daughter. "And a kid? is that something else that made you happy."

Harper nodded, "But again we didn't need too. We only tried the procedure once and if it didn't work, we wouldn't try again."

"You know I'm trying right?" Kuvira said with her head down.

"I know." Harper said as she raised her wife's chin. Kuvira smiled then felt a tug at her pants.

"Mom?" It was Ella, "up." And she picked her up.

"Hey... Still trying to fight sleep huh?"

Harper just looked on, Kuvira was really trying, it was certainly hard for her. Yasuko had come over saying they could use one of the spare bedrooms if they wanted to lay down with her. The Major thought that would be a good idea, since she probably wanted to nurse as well.

Saying she would catch up with her parents later, Kuvira followed her wife.

Korra watched her friend head into the house as Asami came her way.

"So… would you like to come home with us?" And she looked so hopeful.

"Yeah... I would." Korra stood after having been sitting by her twins. A sudden cry had both parents looking, it was Lita, she was overtired as well and in turn when her sister got close, she pushed her away making Gaige cry.

"Oh, come on you two." Asami said with a huff as she took Lita, Korra getting the second.

"Are they like this a lot?" Korra asked as their cries were subsiding.

"They have their moments. Lita's just bigger, so she thinks she's the boss." Asami explained, thinking it had been tough without Korra this past week. Especially if the twins started fighting with one another, her wife always seemed to know how to break up their fighting or stop them from even starting.

Telling Korra that the twins’ playpen was set up in her old room, they headed that way, saying bye to the boys and Opal, as they were thanking the elder Satos before heading out.

Harper and Kuvira were in the first room while Asami's was the last one on the right. Once in, they set their girls into their playpen and covered them with their blankets.

Korra let out a tired sigh, as she sat on the edge of the bed, it was a lot of work having the two kids.

"You’re really amazing with them." The officer commented and Asami blushed. Before coming to stand in front of Korra.

The lawyer shrugged a little. "Your better with them… I--" Asami halted herself.

"I… what?" Korra had no idea what she was going to say.

Asami just shook her head not wanting to say, but Korra extended her hand, wanting her to come sit with her. She did so and ended up sitting in Korra's lap.

"Please tell me." Korra whispered, her arms going around Asami's back.

She gathered her nerve and spoke. "There are some days that I worked a lot and you were always there for them and well... You never complained, you never got upset with me, you just took care of them… and they have really been missing you."

Korra felt bad, in turn it made her want her memories back. "I just--" Her words were swallowed by a kiss. And the younger woman was done for as Asami cupped her cheeks kissing her intently.

Korra brought her wife down on to the bed. Asami took a hold of Korra's hands and pinned them above her head, as the lawyer found that sensitive spot on her neck, her hands sliding down her sides to grab hold of the hem of her blue tank top. With one smooth motion her tank top was off.

They had since moved closer to the head of the bed, the officer's arms and hands still above her head holding the headboard as she watched her incredible wife kiss her abs. Asami had been holding this in since they were interrupted the other night. She was nearly at her pants, when Korra let out a sharp gasp.

They were on the bed much like they were now and Asami was telling her that she couldn't wait to have fun with her. But Korra didn't want a casual thing, she wanted Asami to be hers, although the lawyer just couldn't bring herself to justify a relationship.

"Korra… you okay?" Asami asked her hands poised above her pants.

The younger woman nodded, she really wanted this and Asami continued, pulling off her pants, leaving Korra in her underwear and the lawyer still clothed.

That flash was very emotional, she felt sad, and very sexually frustrated. It made Korra remember Asami saying they had a few bumps in the beginning, this was probably one of them, so if Asami only wanted a casual thing how did they end up in a committed relationship?

"Do we often have sex with the kids sleeping in the room?" Korra asked, about 30 minutes later as Asami cuddled against her.

The lawyer laughed softly. "Not really, they used to sleep in our room in the beginning and it was just so exhausting, so we didn’t get a whole lot of sleep, let alone sex."

"I bet." And Korra wished she could remember that. Asami could feel her wife sigh and while she wanted to comfort her, the twins were stirring. Asami suggested they put some clothes on and maybe just lay down with them again and they might nap some more. Both kids wanted to cuddle with their mom and despite her having trouble in the beginning with them, Korra was really getting the hang of things. It made Asami wondered if the younger woman’s memories would come back slowly, instead of all at once.

"I can look away if you want to feed topless." Kuvira suggested with an awkward shrug.

"It's alright… I got the hang of this." Harper said, Ella wasn't even feeding much, it was just comforting.

"Come sit with us… if you want." Harper said and lowered her gaze to her daughter.

Kuvira was happy to do that. Minutes past in silence and Ella had finally fallen asleep.

"I'll take her." Kuvira said, while she didn't remember her daughter well, it just felt right to hold her. Laying down herself with Ella on top, she gently stroked her little back.

Harper remained by their side watching contently.

"Will you tell me how you got the scar, on your face that is." Kuvira asked, she really wanted to know.

The Major sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Kuvira frowned. " I didn't cause it, did I?"

"No... of course not. Maybe it's best you don't remember what happened." Harper murmured.

Her wife looked upset before asking, "will you tell me some day if I never remember?"

Harper thought then replied. "Yes." That seemed to satisfy Kuvira as they just enjoyed the silence, and it wasn't long before Kuvira drifted off to sleep, she could probably leave them for a bit. Harper smiled at the scene, Kuvira always loved to take naps with Ella, those two loved their sleep. Harper on the other hand was too restless and decided on seeing what the others were up too instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Asami found the suspect?  
> Korra finally got lucky, and unfortunately Kuvira quickly turns into an ass as this whole memory loss is taking its toll.
> 
> Next Time... Harper may have found a target.  
> As the plot against the police gets deeper.  
> And the girls try to get their lives back on track.
> 
> I realize that the chapters sort of stop and start awkwardly, since I didn't think I was going to post this, so i'm just editing on the fly.  
> Anyway, See ya later and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Sneaking out of the room she looked down the hall, Asami's door was still closed. Making her way down the stairs, she wondered if Lin and Kya were still here. Just about off the staircase, she heard voices. Asami's and Yasuko's. They were talking about officer Tia.

"We really need more information to make an arrest." It was Lin's voice.

"I know." Asami sounded frustrated. "Look, the main thing is making sure Harper doesn't know… because she'll…"

Then there was silence and Harper could feel her heartrate increase, that officer injured her wife and Korra, and now she was going to pay. Although they all wanted to protect her from making a huge mistake.

"Are you saying the Major will kill her?" It was Hiroshi, the disbelief in his voice clear as day.

"There's a good possibility." Lin said sadly.

It will be very difficult to defend her. But if we get a conviction, I'll suggest that officer goes to death row." Hiroshi had continued.

"But she hasn't killed anyone…" Kya spoke up.

"Just proving she attempted to murder Korra and Kuvira and maybe even the Chief may be enough." Asami explained.

"This is all very insubstantial." Yasuko said worried. "The only evidence we have is jealousy."

"Then she'll need to be monitored closely." Lin said, then Asami let out a frustrated sigh. "And thanks for pairing her with Korra at the courthouse."

Then silence for a few seconds before Lin's spoke up, clearly apologizing. "If I would have known."

Harper had a target now, but she would need to be careful, she would need Tia to attack her or something. It was best she slip away and head upstairs to her wife and daughter.

"Is Korra going home with you?" Yasuko asked, while nothing had been said the others knew Asami had slept with Korra, which was a good sign.

Asami blushed. "Yeah she wants too."

"Hopefully Kuvira will want to do the same thing." Kya said as she looked at her wife, having learned that Lin had to confess yet again to her daughter about giving her up. Luckily the Chief had been surrounded by friends and family and they weren't going to judge her.

"I worry about those two… I know this sounds like Kuvira's only interested in sex, but they need to have it." Lin said, the others agreed.

"Harper's just… really self-conscious." Asami said also worried for her friend.

"Maybe you both could take Ella for the night." Surprisingly it was Hiroshi who spoke first, looking at Lin and Kya.

"Are you hinting at something?" Yasuko said with a smile.

"No… not at all." Hiroshi looked everywhere but at the others in the room.

"We could... it probably would help them." Kya didn't see any problem in trying and Lin agreed.

As the Chief and doctor rose, they were going to see their girls before heading out. Lin would continue to gather information while the Satos could piece together what they had.

Successfully back at the room, Harper smiled at the scene, Kuvira and Ella were still asleep, however Kuvira must have adjusted herself and Ella because their little girl was on the bed and her wife was on her side. Time to wake them, so they could head home.

"Kuvira?" Harper gently shook her shoulder. She muttered something in her sleep. "We have to go home."

Kuvira was starting to come around. "Home?" Then started blinking and remembered were she was.

"Ella?" She panicked a little.

"Beside you." Harper pointed with a little grin. Kuvira was relieved as she slipped off the bed, she was standing right in front of Harper and it looked like she was waiting for something, but Kuvira just stared with an increasingly puzzled look.

Harper just had to make a move, reaching up to cup Kuvira's right cheek and as she moved in closer, there was a knock, startling them.

"Girls?" It was Lin's voice.

"Coming." Kuvira said and moved off, not seeing the disappointment cross Harper's face. Looking at the bed, Ella was starting to come around.

"Hey… leaving?" Kuvira asked opening the door.

Kya nodded as she looked around her daughter, seeing Harper picking the little girl up.

"You guys heading out?" Lin asked.

"Uh… " Kuvira looked briefly behind herself. "I guess so." Harper agreed with a nod.

"So… I'll just follow you home, Major?" Kuvira asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah… that would be great." Harper was so happy at that. Kuvira's parents seemed happy as well. Stepping out into the hallway, Asami, the twins and Korra were coming their way.

"Heading out?" Korra's question was directed at her friend, who nodded and said, "So, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

And with that they all took their leave.

It was a little awkward being home, Kuvira hadn't spent much time here, so she didn't know were anything was and felt so out of place. After Ella had gone to bed for the night, Kuvira had been able to really look at the photos around the house. Her wife was really into photography and besides the ones that were displayed, there were several albums, Harper preferred paper over digital. Looking through them with Harper, nothing was really coming back. Apparently, they had gone on a family vacation three months ago to Harper's parents, which was quite the affair. Throughout nearly all of them, Kuvira got the sense that Korra and her family were important to them as well, not only that but everyone that had been at the barbeque earlier today were also a big part of their lives.

Kuvira wiped at her eyes as they finished the last album.

"I'm sorry." The younger woman said.

"Don't be… I understand." Harper said as she rubbed her wife's back.

"You would think something would have triggered a memory or two." Kuvira had stood from the couch, frustrated and wanting to just go to her parents’ place, why though? Because it was familiar, a lot more familiar then this place.

"So… Korra and I… we really brought everyone together, huh?" Kuvira turned to Harper, who smiled with a nod.

"You guys did. At first, I didn't think I would fit in, but slowly I did. We even went on our honeymoon with Asami and Korra. I even got pregnant about six months after Asami, so we shared are experiences." Kuvira had paced a little as the Major talked, and she could tell this was getting a little much for her.

"Let's go to bed." Harper was on her feet, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Kuvira simply nodded and followed her wife to bed. Harper had gone into their private bathroom to change. Kuvira found some PJs of her own and climbed into bed. The younger woman just knew they probably slept naked together but as her wife came out, she was wearing baggy PJs, that didn’t do Harper any justice and it certainly wasn't something she was used to wearing.

Kuvira cleared her throat as Harper flicked the lamp off. "I bet we… cuddle or at least hold each other more."

Harper nodded with a weak smile, she very much wanted Kuvira's arms around her. But she knew Kuvira wasn't much into that sort of thing, well now anyways. Harper smirked to herself.

"What?" Kuvira asked, puzzled.

"In the beginning of our relationship, we'd have sex or make out before falling asleep, but as time went on, we found ourselves cuddling more and more."

Kuvira could hear the bit of disappointment in her wife's voice as she finished.

Several seconds of silence followed.

"I could... Well… if you want, I could cuddle with you, like before when we had Ella in the bed with us." Kuvira was hesitant in her reply.

"I'd like that." The Major said softly and Kuvira moved in close and because it just seemed right, Kuvira was leaning down and kissing her wife.

This was it, Harper's mind thought, she could turn this kissing into sex.

Harper successfully rolled, putting Kuvira on her back, continuing to kiss, but it was then, as her wife's hands slipped under her shirt to the small of her back, that Harper tensed up. Kuvira noticed but didn't push and the Major rolled off to the side.

"Sorry." Harper whispered staring at the ceiling.

"Don't be. Even if you were just some chick, I picked up for the evening… I would never push and being my wife doesn't change that." Kuvira explained as she laid on her side facing the Major.

"I guess you probably want to leave though." Harper figured.

"I'll stay. Maybe if I get into a routine, my memories will come back, slowly but surely." Kuvira said and her wife smiled.

Korra sighed happily as she put her arms behind her head, Asami cuddling up to her. The kids had gone to bed fairly easily, so she and Asami could shower then have some fun.

"I bet I'm having more sex then Kuvira." Korra commented.

"Given the circumstances… yeah… probably." Asami said, she was still worried about Harper.

"She won't leave Harper, if they don't sleep together." Korra was sure of it.

"Kuvira say something." The lawyer assumed, and Korra nodded, "you can tell Harper not to worry." Then kissed Asami's forehead.

"So, will you be staying here from now on… or…" she trailed off hoping the answer would be yes.

The younger woman nodded, "I think it's time I try and get on with my life and not worry so much about my memories." And Korra had a good feeling about staying with her family.

Asami was excited and moved to straddle her wife's hips.

"I am definitely having more sex then her." Korra smirked as she sat up, arms around Asami's back while kissing in between her breasts.

With a passionate kiss Korra was putting Asami on her back and like before Korra spent extra time around her wife's navel. And Asami still tensed up like the other times and Korra moved down further.

The younger woman could only vaguely remember Asami being pregnant. She had seen photos and had been told the twins were actually born in their living room, with Kya and Kuvira's help. Thoughts of how beautiful the lawyer was and probably even more so pregnant, spurred her on, wanting to please her wife. It was a bit more difficult to get Asami off, but Korra was getting the hang of it, she learned very quickly that the older woman liked it rough at times and enjoyed giving more so.

As her hands clutched at the bed sheets, she was almost there, telling Korra she was about to come, her wife didn't let up and as she came, Korra stayed with her gently kissing and licking, before moving to her inner thigh.

"Come here and kiss me." Asami's said as her breathing evened out.

Doing as told, they kissed and Korra could sense her wife was spent and she wouldn't be returning the favor.

"You’re still amazing, you know that?" Asami whispered caressing Korra's bare back.

"Thanks." The younger woman blushed and Asami tilted her head.

"What? Was that the wrong thing to say?"

Asami shook her head, "no… but you usually just say, ‘I know’, all be it smugly, I may add."

Korra blushed profusely and moved off to bury her face into her pillow. Her wife laughed softly, before kissing the back of Korra's shoulder blades heading for the back of her neck. Korra's tattoo had been redesigned and now contained their kids’ names, within the tribal symbol. Giving it a kiss, like she'd done many times in the past, the lawyer had learned in the beginning of their relationship that it meant light and protection and it was fitting to have the girl's names within it. The officer had been surprised to see it, although she loved it even more now.

The pair had easily fallen asleep as Asami held her wife throughout the night, she prayed every night that Korra would wake up and remember everything. To her surprise the next morning she was left in an empty bed, had Korra slipped out during the night? Asami was becoming a little upset as she looked around their bedroom. It was then she noticed she couldn't hear the twins, they should certainly be up, it was just after 6:30 in the morning. Grabbing her robe, she headed downstairs, coming closer to the kitchen, she heard voices. Korra was up with the girls, probably feeding them, maybe she did remember everything and that made her excited as she hurried in.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed with the biggest smile, her wife was indeed trying to feed the girls. "Did your memories come back?"

Korra looked confused, "Uh... No, I just heard them through the monitor, and you were sleeping peacefully, so I decided to get them."

Asami's expression fell slightly, but this was certainly like her old Korra to do.

Looking back at her girls, Korra frowned. "Although, they are wearing most of their food on their faces now."

The older woman's heart just melted at the sight and wishing it didn't have to end but they all needed to get ready for the day.

Harper liked sleeping on her stomach and she felt a hand gently caress her back followed by a few kisses to her shoulder, before the kissing moved down her spine to the small of her back then just stopping. Harper's blue eyes opened as she looked around the bedroom, Kuvira was gone. Was that just a dream? And why did the house seem so quiet.

Ella! She internally thought. As she got out of bed, she remembered she was wearing a t-shirt and sleep pants, so that must have been a dream, making her sigh. Heading out towards Ella's room, her door was open all the way and she wasn't in her crib. Then someone softly speaking caught her attention, moving towards the kitchen, she halted her steps and just listened.

"Milk." Ella sounded on the verge of tears.

"Come now… your mother is sleeping. You must be able to drink cow's milk instead." Kuvira moved off to get a sippy cup and some milk. Placing it in front of Ella, who was sitting in her highchair, the little girl looked oddly at it.

"Come on, take a sip, I know you can drink from a cup." Kuvira encouraged, Ella took a little sip, before making a strange face and tossing her cup to the side, although she was giggling as her Mom went to pick up the cup.

"You know… your mother probably doesn't like your little teeth on her." Then she paused. "I wonder if she likes my teeth on her?"

That question made Harper blush, just thinking of that scene, even after all this time together the thoughts of her wife's mouth, or hands touching her still… Harper shook her head, or else she may just need a shower.

"Your mouth does feel amazing…" Harper started as she came into view, startling Kuvira as Ella's eyes lit up, her arms were stretching out.

"I bet it does." Kuvira said with a smirk and saw as Harper's cheeks were a bit flushed.

Moving to get her daughter, Kuvira intervened. "I got her, we gotta try and wean her off."

Harper smirked; they had been trying to do that before all of this. "I wasn’t really ready to feed anyways."

Ella protested as her mom carried her away, but even before they made it to her room, the little girl was laughing. The Major sighed, it was like old times and she truly thought things had taken a turn for the better.

As the days passed the officers didn't get any better nor any worse. It concerned Harper and Asami and they were about to hear some upsetting news. The officers along with their wives, and Lin were all in the Chief's office at the station listening to Kya.

"I've been told that there was some minor damage to your brains and while not life threatening or anything, you girls do have a limited window in which to get your memories back."

Korra and Kuvira looked at each other worriedly.

"And that time is coming up fast. If they don't all return, then you guys will only remember flashes and have that sense of vague familiarity." Kya continued feeling as Lin's hand rested on her back, as the pair were standing next to each other, behind the desk.

"I know who did this." Harper suddenly said, the others looked at her oddly.

"What are you going on about?" Kuvira asked, looking at Harper. "Are you talking about the attack on us?"

"Yes. It was officer Tia." Harper said shocking Asami, Lin and Kya, how did the Major find out?

Korra let out a sharp laugh. "Her? She's harmless. Why would she what to kill us?"

They were both looking for answers.

"She wanted to kill you Korra… not Kuvira, she just happened to be with you." Asami explained, no sense in trying to hide it. Kuvira and Korra looked at each other, still a little confused.

"Why kill Korra then?" Kuvira asked.

"She has the biggest crush on my wife." Asami was undoubtedly still pissed.

"So? It's harmless." Korra said taking the lawyer's hand, as the two couples were all seated, with Korra and Kuvira in the middle.

"Damn Asami… I've slept with Korra for three years, I hate to think what you'll do to me." Kuvira smirked at Asami's jealousy, that had the woman shaking her head, not impressed.

As Harper was going to speak up, the Chief interrupted.

"Just stop everyone." Then directed her gaze at Harper. "And Major, you will do nothing to her. We don't have any evidence."

And she couldn't meet her superior’s eyes.

"How did you find out?" Kya asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yesterday, I was coming downstairs, after Kuvira and Ella fell asleep." The Major explained.

As Harper and Lin spoke about something else, Korra could feel the ache in her shoulder, then remembered Tia telling her what happened.

"She's probably been crushing on me for a while now and while I don't remember my shoulder getting injured, maybe she knew there were explosives." Korra had interrupted the pair, but only Asami and her mother had speculated over that.

The doctor and Chief exchanged glances, if they could prove that, it would give them something.

"She could have been giving information to the red lotus, not only about Korra, but Kuvira being my daughter." Lin started piecing together the events over the years.

"She started before you were suspended, Chief." Harper recalled.

"Why would she want your job… is she the mastermind or just pulling the strings for someone else?" Asami joined in, it left both girls confused. While they knew there may be corruption among the force, they didn't realize how much investigating the others had done.

"Maybe killing me was her own personal mission." Korra suggested.

"If that's true, then there's probably a dozen other officers crushing on you, so it could be anyone of them." Kuvira added, seeing as her wife's eyebrows pinched together in thought. It seemed like no one else had thought of that either.

"Back to square one." Lin huffed then took her seat.

"Not necessarily." Kya said, hopefully what she was going to say next would help. "if we go with her knowing about the explosives, then this latest attack was probably her."

Asami was taking this all in her mind trying to keep up and piece everything together. "Okay okay… if she's out to get Korra that doesn't explain helping the red lotus, especially if they were seeking to take over the police."

"But you guys said they are gone now." Kuvira interjected, looking at her mother then briefly to Harper, they both nodded in confirmation before the Major spoke.

"Which means the latest incident at the courthouse doesn't make much sense."

Then silence fell over them as they all contemplated the facts.

"It does, if she's also pulling the strings for someone else and killing off loyal cops. I very much doubt the officer Kuvira shot, thought she would have been quick enough." Asami said.

"Without evidence this is all talk." Lin pointed out, with a glance at the Major.

"I could get close to her… she knows I've lost my memories; I could just pretend to like her." Korra suggested but caught Asami's unapproving stare.

"And what if you want that life instead of the one you already have?" Asami asked and was a little worried considering there is a chance she may never remember.

Korra turned to face her wife fully and took her other hand. "That won't happen, because well…" and she paused letting one hand go, to rub at the back of her neck while starting to blush.

"I… I'm falling in love with you, all over again."

Tears welled up in the lawyer's eyes and she placed her free hand to her mouth. Most people only fall in love once with the same person, being able to fall in love again just reminded Asami of their vows and how they were destined to be together.

Kuvira had taken a quick look at Harper, clearly happy for her friend but a little upset her wife wasn't saying that to her. As Kuvira looked back to her friend, she noticed her parents wiping at their eyes quickly, it made her smile some, it seemed even Korra and Asami had a good relationship with the Chief and her wife.

"I still worry about you… what if you get close to her and she tries to kill you, thinking you could never really be interested in her." Asami confessed what she'd feared.

"I can handle myself, plus, Kuvira's got my back." Korra said with a reassuring smile.

"It's probably the best shot we have at the moment." Lin spoke up, "but I don't want you endangering yourself… so just be careful."

Kuvira suddenly patted her best friend's back. "I won't let you stray too far."

As it looked like they were going to wrap things up and get on with their day, when Kuvira started speaking to the Major.

"I still can feel the love, you and I have… actually when we were first introduced I sensed a light within me, when before it was just dark." Kuvira paused to smile shyly, not believing how soft she was getting. Harper just continued to listen having longed to hear that from her.

"That light confused me… still does, a little. You've become so important to me and that light or rather, love is really helping me get through this. Every time I wanted to turn and run, that light seems the brightest and I follow that instead." Kuvira finished, her cheeks were very red now, but she figured their wedding had to be just as emotional. Looking up slightly, Harper's blue eyes shone with tears.

"There's our old Kuvira." Kya said as she squeezed Lin's hand, the Chief was just too stunned to talk. In there somewhere, both girls were trying to remember when they could have just started anew.

"Kind of makes me wish we could fall in love again." Lin spoke before giving Kya's hand a kiss.

Sadly, this moment had to end, standing with their wives, Korra and Kuvira moved to hug them, before turning to each other and hugging.

"I've got your back, rookie." Kuvira said with a smirk.

Korra pushed her away slightly. "You haven't called me that in years."

"You'll always be a rookie to me." And she winked knowing that title annoyed her friend, not as much as when they first started working together.

As everyone headed out, Lin held the Major back.

"Your daughter needs her mother; you already know what happens when they don't. I know Kuvira will be there for her. But being the one who carried and gave birth to her, you have a special bond with Ella.”

Harper had looked off to the side, the Chief was right. She did feel like she had a stronger bond with Ella.

“We really don’t have anything to convict her with, however, you don’t need to worry about that, focus on your family, they need you.” Lin had continued seeing as the Major wasn’t going to reply.

“Then I should get back to them.” Harper rose from her seated position, Lin hummed in response, but worried for the younger woman. Harper wasn’t as disciplined as she used to be, and the Chief could probably thank Kuvira for that.

Lin watched her leave and only a few seconds later, Kya was entering. The doctor closed the door behind herself.

“Working?” Lin asked with a sad smile, her wife just nodded.

“Look, we knew this could potentially happen, if I took the position… and… I’m…” Kya slowly trailed off as Lin stood and came to her.

“I know… I’ve been busy too.” Lin hung her head as she took Kya’s left hand.

“We are okay, right?” Kya lifted the Chief’s chin. Lin nodded, there wasn’t too much they could do about it at the moment.

“Please say it.” The doctor pleaded, needing verbal confirmation.

“We’ll get through all of this.” Lin said pulling her wife in closer, Kya’s arms went around Lin’s neck. They were stressed with work, worrying over the girls, although they were not staying with them anymore, but that hardly mattered. Kya still came home later, as did Lin and more often than not Kya would leave earlier in the morning.

“Things were so much better a few months ago.” Lin sighed, they had come far in their relationship, they both felt lighter and even though Kya had accepted her new position, nearly a year ago, it hadn’t started getting in the way until a few months prior.

“I know… and I’m—” Kya didn’t get to finish as Lin’s mouth was on hers. The Chief backed Kya up into the door. Neither one wanted to pull away, because when they did, they would have to get back to work. It was Kya that broke their kiss, much to Lin’s dismay.

“I really have to go.” The doctor was very unwilling to pull away, though.

“I know… I have to get back at it, too.” Lin said but just couldn’t let go yet.

They looked at each other, their eyes searching the others for answers.

“Look at us, acting like a couple of love-sick kids.” Kya laughed a little as she wiped at her eyes, Lin doing the same.

“We need to come home… tonight, at a reasonable hour. I miss, well, everything about our nightly routine. Taking long baths, just cuddling, spirits, I miss just having you next to me at night.” Lin longed for those nights, that seemed like a distant memory now.

“Me too, I’ll try… no promises.” Kya said before pulling her wife in for another kiss. It was the doctor’s watch beeping that pulled them away this time.

“See you tonight? I hope. I love you.” Lin said, trying hard to remain optimistic. Kya nodded, but the Chief could see the slight tensing of her jaw, before Kya replied.

“I hope so too. I love you.” And with that she was off.

Lin let out a frustrated sigh, but damnit, they had been through some tough times before, they would make it through. Lin really hoped Kya would be home at a reasonable hour because they both really needed to get laid. Even though Kya had caught her up late, a week ago and they were so ready for each other. Once in their bed, they had begun kissing, but soon realized they were just too tired to continue. That was as far as they ever got, in recent weeks, better than nothing, Lin supposed.

With a shake of her head, she smirked to herself, now I’m thinking like Kuvira. That just reminded her of the situation with her daughter, in turn making her prayed that the girls would get their memories back, because their window of opportunity was closing fast.

Harper had come out into the parking lot, Kuvira and Asami were heading to the courthouse while Korra was going to the K9 facility.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" The Major asked her wife, hopeful.

"Of course." Kuvira said with her best smile. While it was a little awkward to be at home with her family, it just felt right. In the evening when they got ready for bed, was the most tense, neither one had seen the other naked, since the attack, except for breastfeeding. Kuvira was so used to sleeping naked especially with another woman in bed with her, even just holding each other was awkward and stiff.

Harper was relieved, true, Kuvira had been home all week, but there was still a chance she may want to go back to her parents.

"I'll see you guys later." Korra said as she gave Asami a kiss, she was headed to get Naga and hopefully she would catch Tia there.

Once at the facility, Korra headed for the kennels. Tia was there and because Korra had been leaving Naga at the facility all week, instead of usually taking her home, this was the perfect opportunity to chat with her co-worker.

"Hey." Korra said startling the younger woman.

"Oh hey." Tia said with a rising blush.

Opening her locker, that was above her dog's kennel Korra absently looked for Naga’s things.

"Is everything going okay?" Tia just had to ask; it wasn't like Korra to leave Naga here for nearly a week.

Korra nodded. "It's just tough with her and the kids and of course not having my memories, I just don't know what to do sometimes."

Tia smiled sadly, although internally that gave her hope of maybe convincing Korra to leave her old life. Although she had stopped helping Korra at the courthouse last week, she was glad to not have Korra's lawyer wife staring daggers at her.

"Have we ever slept together?" Korra asked out of the blue, she remembered sleeping with Kuvira and a few others but not Tia. The younger woman was turning all shades of red as she stuttered out.

"No… no, we never have… I…. well, it's nothing."

Korra had her head down but was observing the woman intently out of the corner of her eye. "But you wanted too, huh?"

Tia's blush said it all as she hastily grabbed her things, then getting her German Shepherd ready to go.

"I've gotta get to my shift… bye." And Tia beat a hasty retreat.

Korra was smiling as she gave Naga a treat, she had seen her punch in her code and because she was getting all flustered, she had been careless in putting it in. Moving to the locker and opening it, there were some folded uniforms, things for her dog, and other little things that were of no interest. Korra wasn't sure what she was looking for, but some files or a thumb drive would be a good start. Naga started whining, she wanted out.

Her master hushed her, Naga’s ears dropped, wondering why she had been left here instead of going home to her humans. The two little ones liked petting her and giving her scraps of food.

That little interruption had Korra closing Tia's locker, realizing she wasn't going to find anything, and she needed to head to the courthouse.

That is until a picture fell out, it was of Asami and herself kissing in the parking lot of the courthouse. It must have been older since Korra wasn't in her K9 uniform, rather her regular one. One picture wasn’t much to go on, but it made her take a second look, as there were more, tucked away. From the courthouse parking lot, to the restaurant down the street, which also contained the Major and her best friend, to the park, she and Asami took their twins too. There were at least a dozen pictures, Tia was certainly stalking her. While taking pictures without consent because Korra was clearly the main focus, was a crime, but it wasn't enough to suggest she was capable of murder. Laying out the photos, Korra took photos of her own with her phone. At least it was something, on the off chance she turned the photo over, there was actually writing. Digital photos were more common so having paper ones with writing on them was somewhat unique. Every picture included a date, location, and some contained Tia's thoughts on what it would be like to be Korra's girlfriend or even better, her wife. However, one did contain her thoughts on how she wished she'd asked Korra out first.

Taking a closer look at the photos of her and the twins at the park, Korra noticed in the background, was the convenient store in which the robbery took place. It was dated for two weeks before the attack. She needed to show the Chief, this was significant, then get to her shift.

Several minutes later Izumi had come in after Kya had left. They had been discussing the corruption among not only the force but internal affairs, when Lin's phone went off with a text, Korra was texting her and she couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"Oh spirits, Tia is stalking Korra, has been for a long time now."

Izumi was puzzled, until she saw the pictures. "It's a start."

"And look… the convenient store that got robbed." Lin was getting excited, but Izumi halted her with a hand on her forearm.

"Hold on, it could be argued that because the park is close to the courthouse, that Asami would bring the twins there if she had to wait for Korra. Harper brings Ella there as well, when waiting for Kuvira."

Lin's mood dropped and as she scrolled through the pictures some hope had returned and she said. "It’s the only one of its kind."

Izumi raised an eyebrow, "she could have more at her place and I don't think we can get a warrant to search."

Lin thought for a moment. "Stalking and taking pictures like this, is against the law. Perhaps we can detain her… keep her safe from Harper, who's about ready to kill her."

Izumi look through the pictures again, catching sight of one that had Harper’s family in it.

"This one, here, where they are all having dinner at the restaurant. If Harper thinks someone is stalking her family, Tia will wish she was dead."

The Chief looked baffled at such a statement. "I get she's overprotective, but what are you suggesting she would do?"

Izumi adjusted herself in the seat before continuing.

"Harper has been trained in interrogation methods and when I said that I couldn't believe how much Harper changed… I was honestly surprised that she would even consider being a wife and mother."

Lin had done some research on the Major, but she just seemed like an upstanding soldier and officer.

"People change, look at Kuvira." Lin countered.

Her Commander shook her head slightly. "I've known Harper most of her life, on account of her mother, and she was always the strong silent type to the point of being intimidating. When she left the army, I knew she would make a great officer, she's disciplined, and gets the job done right."

"She's still like that… mostly." Lin replied.

"Look, please just make sure Korra knows not to share them with Kuvira." Izumi insisted.

"The Major must know that she will go to jail for murder. Unless Tia attacks first, which given their size difference and skill, that may not hold up. Or maybe she's thinking Kuvira's relationship with the Satos will somehow keep her out of jail." Lin summarized.

The Commander didn't think Lin had put this much effort into all of this, but they were sort of off topic, she was here about the corruption not so much about who attacked the girls.

"Chief, this isn't really why I'm here." Izumi started and Lin motioned for her to continue.

"We don't actually think the attack and corruption are related. But you should know that someone, maybe on the force or not, accessed Korra’s entire record around the time you got suspended." Izumi finished and her friend found that very odd and as she was going to speak, Izumi halted her.

"Even more interesting, is that Korra's file has been accessed a few more times, until the red lotus were gone."

This plot was getting deeper, deeper than Lin first thought. "Maybe there’s someone else involved, giving information to the red lotus, and probably Tia, because of her obsession with her." Lin concluded but Izumi had a bit more.

"Not only that but, mine, yours, Tenzin’s, Kuvira's and Harper's file have been all accessed at least once before the two leaders of the red lotus were brought down."

The Chief couldn't quite believe her ears.

"What's being done about that?" Lin wondered.

"The electronic and paper files have been pulled and are only accessible by myself, you and Tenzin." Izumi reassured.

Lin took a moment thinking how someone could betray the force like that. Giving information to the red lotus, clearly someone and/or others wanted to bring down the chain of command.

"I'll make sure the Satos gets this information, could also help in convicting Tia." Lin said as she packed all the files up, including printing off the photos Korra had texted her.

Izumi was ready to head out, just before leaving the room she heard a sigh from Lin, she was under a lot of stress, but that sigh was different than being stressed over work, there was something else wrong.

Izumi could have left, clearly if Lin wanted to talk about it, she would have, but they had been friends for years, she had known Lin even before she was the Chief of police.

Shutting the door, the Commander turned. "What's going on with you and Kya? Everything okay?"

Lin was stunned by her deduction as she came and sat down again.

"I know something is up, and spirits, I can tell when there may be a problem with your marriage but couldn't see that my ex-husband was cheating for months." Izumi let out a short, but sad laugh.

"You were just too close to the situation." Lin said with a sympathetic smile and reaching out to squeeze Izumi's hand.

Although the Commander still waited for an answer.

"Kya and I knew this would happen… if she accepted the position." Lin sadly explained, her friend nodded for her to continue.

"We haven't been to our cottage for well over a month or even been on a date and we try to do both at least once a month. Spirits! We haven't had sex in nearly a month which is…" Lin trailed off, she was sounding like her daughter now.

"Which is terrible, considering I know you two have a very good one." And Izumi saw the Chief blush a little.

"Your marriage is strong, it's endured so much, you both can endure this. Things will settle and hey… if you need to pop over to the hospital… I'll cover for you." Izumi said with a wink, making Lin smile.

"Office sex is great." She continued just dreaming of those days, especially after they were married.

"Been meaning to ask, have you and Tenzin ever done it here?"

Lin was surprised but since they were on the topic.

"No never here… but Kya I could take her anywhere…" Lin trailed off again just thinking about it.

"How about his?" Izumi asked and her friend shyly looked away. "Damn, Lin… I knew it."

Running her hands through her hair, if Izumi could see that hers and Kya's marriage was strong then she was sure they would get through this.

"Feel better?" Izumi asked with a smirk, Lin nodded.

"She adores you, Lin… you have something very special with her. She would follow you to the spirit afterlife and back, I'm sure of it." Izumi said so very happy for her friend, Lin wasn't great with relationships, but she and the doctor were made for each other.

Lin was blushing again, once composed she spoke up. "I wish you could have had a strong marriage. Or find someone that would treat you right."

Izumi waved her hand in front of her face while rolling her eyes. "I've had my fun… and getting cheated on really makes you lose faith in others. My Mr. Right could be out there and maybe I've already pushed him away with trust issues, who knows."

The Chief really felt for her friend, she'd been in break-ups, before Kya that is. "Don't give up. Love can find you when you least expect it."

Once at her office, Harper had some research to do. She was able to access the files of some of her fellow officers, mostly all the tactical officers, and even some rookie ones on the main force. As luck would have it, she did have access to Tia's and while nothing big about her record stood out at first, on closer inspection there was no mention of the incident involving Korra and the explosion. That was odd, perhaps it was never recorded, but that didn’t make sense because she knew it was on Korra’s file. Then a thought occurred to her, what if it had been deleted intentionally.

Harper groaned internally, she didn’t know very much about computers, she was sure there was probably a way to see if things had been tampered with. Sitting back in her chair, her eyes caught the first photo of her team, after Kuvira had joined. That seemed so long ago, Kuvira fit well into the team and division, she had turned out to be quite the tactical officer, that made Harper so proud of her wife. Closing her eyes, she could still see how surprised Kuvira was to learn she was on Grey Fox.

Then the memories just weeks before the attack, came back to her, where she told Kuvira how she didn’t mind being a wife and mother. Opening her eyes again she was now staring at the picture of her wife and daughter, while there were photos of them all together, Harper was used to being behind the camera.

Thinking of her team, gave her an idea. One of her teammates worked in military counterintelligence, now helping the police instead, she would know what to do. Today was a rare day off for the team, except for her and Kuvira. Ever since the courthouse attack, officers were still being questioned and/or off on leave, so the tactical officers were helping out much more than before.

But Grey Fox would come in and help. It didn't take long and the team were in their Major's office and was glad to be kept in the loop. Their computer specialist, Lori, said she could do what Harper was asking and not get caught, she knew the system well.

"Come on, find something." Harper said as she leaned over her teammate, sitting at her desk, typing away.

"Your gonna have to give me some room, Major." Lori said, green eyes looking into blue. Everything had gone quite as Harper just stared, Lori's eyes were nearly the same color as Kuvira's, although her wife had brown hair, this woman was a strawberry blonde.

The Major was having one of her moments and Livia touched her shoulder.

"Hey… you okay?"

That startled Harper and she stood up straighter, saying, "yeah… uh, sorry. I'll get out of your way." And took a step back.

"No worries… this shouldn't take long." And she went back to typing. With the other four, Morgan, Livia, Miranda, there support and the demolition specialist, Sarah, who also worked with the police's bomb squad, sat around her office, as Harper begun to pace.

"Major… " Livia started, Harper acknowledged her, but didn't stop pacing. "Kuvira will get her memories back, she--"

Harper was suddenly interrupting. "They both have a limited amount of time to get their memories back, once that time is up, neither one will ever get them back."

The team looked at each other, surprised by the news.

Harper had stopped in the middle of the room, looking at Livia.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The medic glanced at the others who didn't speak up, despite the changes their Major had undergone, since being with Kuvira, she could still be intimidating.

"You’re a doctor!" Harper was starting to sound upset.

"Yeah… but I'm not a neurologist. I'm assuming Dr. Kya told you and she knows a lot more than me." Livia explained as Morgan rubbed her back.

Harper just shook her head, going back to pacing.

"Look, they are lucky to be alive and that's what matters. And yes, it's possible they could only have a limited amount of time to recover." Livia’s explanation seemed to calm their Major, but they all knew what was really bothering her.

"Anything?" Harper asked Lori, who shook her head.

"This network seems to have a few more layers of encryption than before."

The Major's heart sank but their specialist hastily added, "it'll be just a bit longer."

With a breath, Morgan was the one who was going to say what everyone was thinking.

"Kuvira admires confidence, she's always admired that about you and from my experience..." Morgan paused and caught her wife looking at her like she didn't want to be dragged into this, but the sniper continued.

"With you, it's definitely a turn on." And she blushed while Livia relented and thumbed at her saying. "What she said." Agreeing with the sniper.

"If I was gay and not so shy, I would have slept with Kuvira or you for that matter." Sarah added, "your both really confident and know what you want."

Harper stared in admiration at her teammate, there demos specialist was blonde with blue eyes, average height, however, she was quiet, and reserved.

"I'm gonna have to agree with her." Miranda said motioning to Sarah. There support was tall, strong like Harper, with darker hair and blue eyes, only somewhat lighter than their Major’s.

"Count me in." Lori spoke up from behind the desk. Harper was in a bit of disbelief, that their three non-gay members even thought about such things.

"You three are just saying that." Harper waved it off.

"I've always wondered what it would be like with a woman." Lori said looking off into the distance. That made Harper look on sadly.

"If Kuvira was here she'd want you to join us. You know to show you how much better women are in bed then a man."

That made the team laugh a little, their youngest teammate was certainly something.

"I dunno about that, my husband is quite good, not so sure Kuvira would be able to top that." Sarah said with a shrug and then immediately blushed.

"Ha! Kuvira would see that as a challenge." Livia exclaimed.

Harper smiled; her wife had such an impact on the team. Lori was about to speak up, adding her opinion when she hacked through the police network and saw Tia's file, the unaltered one. As the team continued to talk about their partners and sex, Lori stared at the screen, their Major was right.

"Hey Lori..." The support called, she looked up. "Your husband, he would be cool with a three some, right?" The team waited for her answer.

"Uh… well…" She started but Harper could sense she wasn't stalling because she was embarrassed to reply, rather something else was up.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Harper asked, the mood of the room had gone from relaxed to being tense.

"Major… your right, things have been deleted from Tia's file. Like the explosion and some details of what she did before policing." Harper was quickly at her teammates side.

"Apparently she's quite the computer whiz herself." Lori pointed out.

Tia was in fact offered to be part of the force's counterintelligence division but declined.

"Oh spirits… Maybe internal affairs have nothing to do with this. She could have hacked into the network giving anyone she wanted information." The Major said, very worried, because who knows what she could have leaked.

"Maybe that's how internal affairs knew about the Chief's daughter, maybe she overheard and told them. Because didn't the Chief step down after she told Kuvira the truth." Livia wondered.

Harper nodded, then spoke up. "She could have told the red lotus about Kuvira, gave them information about Korra." Her teammates agreed on that.

"But why continue? The red lotus are gone." Lori questioned.

Harper stood straighter hands on her hips thinking.

"Unless killing Korra is a personal mission and…" She trailed off, thinking if that was true, then why were cops still turning on each other.

"And there is someone else that wants power and she's just helping out, maybe there's something in it for Tia." Livia suggested.

Harper had a thought. "So, Lin and others would only be able to see the version that was altered and would have no idea it was tampered with?"

No one replied, rather they all looked oddly at her.

"What?"

"You just called the Chief by her first name." Sarah answered.

The Major was puzzled, "uh… so? Did you guys forget I'm also her daughter in law, on account of being married to her daughter?" The team glanced around.

"It's still hard to believe at times." Morgan shrugged.

Harper let out a sigh. "Focus guys."

"Right… your answer to that is, yes. Tia purposely deleted it but didn't quite get it all." The specialist said with pride. "She got a little sloppy or maybe she isn't as good as she thinks she is."

Finally, Harper thought something they could use, maybe they would get a conviction yet.

"Or maybe you’re just the best." Harper said putting her hand on Lori's shoulder, the younger woman blushed before adding. "I know I'm great, pretty good in bed too."

The team laughed and for a moment it made them wish Kuvira was here.

"Just great, another challenge for Kuvira, and don't think I'm going to be part of any threesomes, so Kuvira can prove how good she is." Harper said with a smirk.

"Well… you are older and all…" Livia said patting her friend's back, which caused her commanding officer to stare at her with those ice blue eyes and now with her scar she looked even more intimidating.

The room was silent, the medic was frozen in place even her wife, Morgan stepped back.

"Oh, come on… Kuvira would be laughing her ass off at that." Livia protested, and it made Harper smile but also wipe at a tear. That prompted Livia to pull her in for a tight hug, saying so the others could hear. "Kuvira fell in love with you once and you said your fairly certain she is falling in love with you a second time."

Harper pulled away with a nod. "Then tonight is the night, I will sleep with Kuvira."

"Yeah, you know what she likes, she's told us that the best sex was when you were pregnant." Livia said with a smile.

Harper covered her eyes shaking her head.

"Really Liv?" Morgan said looking on disapprovingly.

"Well… speaking as someone who's been pregnant twice, I kinda wish Kuvira would have been my partner." Sarah said shyly, Lori and Miranda agreed having both been pregnant once.

"This information is great, and I need to bring it to the Chief." Harper said, just knowing that because Tia had tampered and could access police files was probably going to be enough to detain her.

"Wait! You can't do that! I hacked the network, which obviously is a crime." Lori said in a panic.

"I'll take the blame for it." Harper said, as if it was no big deal.

Her teammates were stunned.

"You can't, you'll get fired for sure." Livia said worriedly.

The Major just shrugged. “Like I've said before after Ella was born, maybe it’s time I retire. And just be a wife and mother, no more policing."

The team didn't want Harper to go, sure, Livia could lead and with Kuvira, that made a six membered team, but there had to be another way.

"Just wait off for a bit. Maybe we should tell the Chief to take a closer look at Tia's file, that will definitely spark an investigation." Sarah suggested.

Harper thought, that was a good idea. "We already think Tia is stalking Korra so... Okay… sounds like a plan."

As they got ready to leave, the medic spoke up.

"Hey, have you and Kuvira slept together at the Chief's place, with them both home?" Before receiving an elbow to the ribs by the support, Livia really needed to stop talking about their Major’s sex life.

"Of course." Harper smiled. "Done it in their hot tub a few times too, but they were never home."

Grey Fox exchanged amazed glances with one another.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Harper went to answer it. Opening the door there was no one there, until a small voice said.

"Mommie… up!"

"Ella?!" Harper said surprised as she looked down at her daughter. Once in her arms, she glanced down the hallway, Kuvira was heading to them, with a smile.

Spirits! It must be late. The Major thought.

"Hey… what's… " Kuvira trailed off seeing the rest of the team. "Did I miss a team meet?"

"No… we just wanted to catch up with our leader." Livia explained quickly.

"How's our little Captain?" Sara asked in a higher pitched voice while taking the little girl.

Ella really like the team and since everyone, but Morgan and Livia had children, all several years older than Ella, they all loved holding her.

"You guys do that often?" Kuvira asked a little awkwardly.

Harper didn't reply just pulled her wife in for a kiss. The team gave them some space, moving further back into the office.

"Does that also happen a lot?" Kuvira wondered aloud, as she was blushing after such a passionate kiss.

"Ah… well… you know… sometimes." Harper stuttered out, also becoming red in the face.

Kuvira blinked as her brow furrowed. "Actually, I don't know."

The Major's heart sank, and she sighed, feeling stupid now, of course her wife didn't know! Harper was internally berating herself.

"Milk!" Ella said with that smirk, that reminded Harper of Kuvira.

"Oh… I wish I could still breastfeed." Lori said remembering when she did that with her kid.

"No, have this instead." Surprisingly it was Kuvira's voice, since she had her daughter's diaper bag, she grabbed a bottle of milk, giving it to her, as she was being held by Lori now.

Kuvira was taking this whole weaning process rather serious, Harper thought, absently adjusting her bra, she probably could nurse.

Ella was not impressed with her bottle, but her mom encouraged her to drink it, even helping to hold it up to her mouth.

"Kuvira?" Harper started and with a brief acknowledgment, she continued.

"I could nurse her…" However, she found herself slowly trailing off seeing Ella take the bottle of cow's milk instead.

"Nah… the Captain is really starting to like her bottle now." And the younger woman smiled at her wife quickly before returning her attention towards her daughter.

"Yeah… okay, right." The Major muttered to herself, still absently adjusting her bra cups. Harper didn't think her wife was going to turn back to her and take her into her arms for another kiss, as they pulled apart Kuvira whispered into her ear. "I could take care of them for you."

Harper blushed, that would feel so nice, since Kuvira had done it in the past. But she didn't want to have sex with her wife in her office, they had done it before, but she didn't want their second 'first' time to be here.

"I know you would… but I'll probably need some help later tonight, especially if she takes her bottle again." Harper whispered back.

Kuvira's green eyes lit up, finally she would be able to sleep with her wife, something she had been wanting to do for a little while now.

The Major figured she could just tell the Chief tomorrow about what they found out. She really wanted to get home with her wife and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while back someone asked in the comments, who Harper would resemble in real life... I picture her looking somewhat like 2017's Wonder Woman, Gal Gadot. Yeah I know, very late to be describing what my original character looks like. 😅 
> 
> Next Time... Asami and Harper get a big surprise. The investigation starts coming together. And Harper fucks up big time.
> 
> And as always... thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

After telling and showing Asami the pictures, she couldn't believe Korra had been successful, grant it, she did break in to Tia's locker, but they could just say it was slightly open and Korra was only going to shut it when the picture fell out, prompting further investigation. Things were looking up for this investigation, still no memories yet, and soon, like tomorrow her window of opportunity would close forever. Dinner and putting the twins to bed wasn't that bad and Asami said she was going to work a little before bed, so Korra headed up to their room. Korra had been thinking there had to be something that would trigger all her memories, but what?

She was sure that it would be something in this house. Korra paced in her bedroom, looking at their nightstands and large shared dresser, complete with a mirror, there was also a closet, with her uniforms and some of Asami's business suits hanging up.

Sitting on the edge of the bed facing the dresser, Korra could feel tears coming on. This was hopeless, and soon she would never remember. Sadly, looking at the dresser, Asami's jewelry box was somewhat open and Korra caught a glimpse of something blue and she was drawn to it. Opening the box, there was a water tribe engagement choker and beside that was just a blue stone, but it was cracked. Picking both items up, Korra inhaled deeply and stumbled backwards, luckily she ended up sitting back on the bed again.

Images passed through her mind, of meeting Asami, the hardships they endured in the beginning. The long hard fight with the red lotus, which included injuries, finding her puppy, explosions, fires, car chases, fights and turning to her aggressive side, all past through her mind. Then things settled down and she was proposing to Asami, twice. But the red lotus gave it their all, in an effort to kill Korra, she had saved her best friend only to be shot in the neck, shattering the first stone and saving her life. And just when she thought the red lotus were gone they came back and she saw the Major get hurt, in a terrifying attack, with her best friend present.

Life went on and she was standing at the altar with the love of her life, feeling overwhelmingly happy. As they turned to the crowd of their friends and family, they announced about their twins. To her surprise images of their honeymoon, spent with Kuvira and Harper past her by, making her feel grateful and happy for such great friends. Then the twins were being born in their home, where she thought she would lose them. The images had slowed to her and Asami raising the twins, it was tough, but they managed. Korra got the sense she had a very strong bond with her girls, maybe because it seemed like Asami had worked more. As if she were actually there, the memory of the most recent attack played in her mind, remembering the chase and the fire, only to have Kuvira push them towards a support beam, rendering them unconscious, but somehow they got out, only to wake up in the hospital with their memories gone.

Gasping for breath, Korra couldn't believe it, she remembered everything, even the feelings associated with the images. Rapidly blinking her eyes and looking into the mirror, she had let some more tears go. Touching her faded scar on her cheek, she remembered it now, that had been a painful time, both emotionally and physically.

Still clutching her engagement choker and the cracked stone, she had to tell Asami, but halted herself, what if this was only temporary, what if she woke up tomorrow and didn't remember. Thinking, she should probably wait until tomorrow just to be safe.

Her choker had been the trigger, it made sense since it was very important to her. It made her wonder what Kuvira's trigger would be and maybe she should tell her friend she had her memories back. No, it was best to wait until tomorrow.

Going to put her choker and stone back, with a smile she raised up her bracelet, something she wore all the time but not that day, it had probably been dirty or something. Now she wondered if she would have been wearing it maybe she would have remembered sooner. Hearing the clicking of toenails Korra turned, it was Naga, she was coming up to sleep on her mat in their room, the twins also had a mat too, so Naga went between the two rooms.

"I'm sorry for leaving you at the facility." Korra said as she knelt to pat her head.

"But not anymore… I'm back." She finished with a smile. Minutes later and Asami was coming in, Korra stood with a smile, her wife was so great, having stood by her through all this. Just a bit longer, Korra thought as she stepped closer taking Asami's hands.

"You all done working?" Korra asked.

"I am… well mostly." Asami said pulling her wife in for a kiss, then she was suddenly letting out a surprised yelp as Korra was lifting her up by her waist and turning her towards the bed and laying her down.

Asami loved the enthusiasm, maybe it was because she was trying to impress her, sort of like in the beginning of their relationship.

"Korra..." Asami softly whispered, prompting the younger woman to pause and raise up a little.

"Yeah?" Korra asked with a lopsided grin. "Too much?"

Asami didn't reply right a way, rather caressed a tan cheek, there was something different about her wife.

"No..." Asami whispered back.

Korra leaned in, going for Asami's neck, in turn the lawyer moved her head to the side as her arms came around Korra's back, still the feeling that something was different about Korra was at the back of her mind. The officer had to remember to still be a bit clumsy, as her lips reached Asami's collar bone, she noticed her wife's button up shirt, smiling to herself as her hands started undoing them. For Asami, that feeling was fading as Korra worked away at the buttons, old Korra wouldn't be taking her time, especially with the enthusiasm she had started out with, so Asami helped by just pulling the rest of them apart, making Korra whimper at the sight. Blue eyes briefly met green, Asami smiled, wondering what her wife would do next with her bra. Korra wanted to just push it up, not bothering with unhooking it, but restrained herself, rather she gently coaxed Asami to arch her back upward.

"Korra… baby." Asami halted her as she cupped both her cheeks, the younger woman blushed, she just knew she was being terrible at this, just like in the beginning when she first lost her memories.

"You don't need to try so hard." Asami had wanted to tell Korra this earlier but feared she would only make Korra want to leave. It was certainly something else to watch her wife be so unsure in bed, Korra had been a lot more confident the first time, but then again she was probably trying to be like her old self.

Letting out a convincing huff of frustration, she rolled off her wife and on to her back next to her, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Sorry." The officer weakly added.

"Oh Korra… it's okay, I just…" Asami trailed off, she didn't want to make Korra run.

"What?" She rolled her head to the side, Asami was on her side, propped up on her elbow. "It's nothing." Asami said with a smile.

Korra sighed again, trying so hard not to smile.

"I'm terrible at this… old me would know how to please you." Then for effect she rolled away, her back to Asami, therefore didn't notice the look of panic that came over her wife.

"Korra… I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just different from what your usually like." Asami explained and Korra moved enough to look over her shoulder.

"What am I like then?" Korra was still pretending to be upset with Asami.

The lawyer blushed, "you were starting to get the hang of it… when you were a bit more aggressive." And she found something better on the mattress to look at then her wife.

Korra rolled on to her back with a genuine frown. "Do you always like it like that?" Even with her memories back, Asami had always liked it before, and while she liked to slow things down once in a while, maybe now she liked it more that way, she just never said anything.

Asami sighed, of course her wife didn't remember them talking about this. "A few weeks before you lost your memories we were talking about this, in the last few months of my pregnancy, then nearly a year after the birth, you were… well you needed to be a bit gentler, and I found myself liking it more that way."

Korra's eyes widened, that conversation was coming back to her. Asami's pregnancy had changed a few things about her wife.

"Oh." Was all the younger woman could say.

"It's fine though, I know you don't remember." Asami hastily said, she really didn't want to scare Korra off, having her home with them for the past two or so weeks was great and Korra was trying hard to get into a routine.

Suddenly Asami was on top of her. "I know how you like it though." And she saw as Korra smiled, Asami hadn't taken the lead since all this started.

Unhooking her bra, Korra let another little whimper escape and she just wanted to raise up and bury her face into them.

"I'll show you." Asami said taking Korra's hands and guiding them up her body to her breasts.

This was going to be amazing, Korra thought with a big smile.

Kuvira was fresh out of the shower and was actually nervous, nervous about sleeping with her wife for the first time, well the first time for her. She paced in their bedroom as Harper got Ella ready and in bed. There was no denying Harper was sexy, scars and all, but Kuvira wasn't so sure on what Harper liked, maybe she liked it slow now, maybe she didn't like it if Kuvira gave any attention to her scars and would rather she slip past them. Maybe she was okay with Kuvira touching them. Stop! Her mind yelled at her; she was working herself up too much.

"Just go with the flow." Kuvira whispered to herself, maybe she would remember somethings once they got started. As Harper came into their bedroom, she had showered as well and was also wearing her long bath robe.

If there was ever a time for her to be confident, it was now. Standing an arm's length away from Kuvira, she was feeling incredibly nervous and was desperately trying to push that feeling away.

"Was our first time this nerve racking?" Kuvira asked with an anxious laugh.

Harper thought for a moment, it seemed like her wife wasn't as confident as she thought she would be. As for her question, the Major replied with. "No… we were both confident, because I think we both wanted to show each other up."

Kuvira smiled, that was so like her, always wanting to prove she was the best, so why was this time so different?

Just remembering their first time, Harper realized she had shown Kuvira her burn mark on her right hip and thigh even before they slept together. Perhaps she should just drop her robe and show her wife everything, but maybe that would be too much for Kuvira, she'd probably never want to look at her again, that thought made Harper slightly tighten her arms around her body. Kuvira noticed though, why was this so nerve racking? It was probably because of all their history together, if she had just met this woman, well, they'd already be sleeping together.

Just has that light within Kuvira was fading, to be replaced with darkness that wanted to make her run, it suddenly started getting stronger. Kuvira had fallen in love with this woman, had been at her side with what she assumed was some tough times. Kuvira loved this woman so much that she wanted to make the Major happy, by getting married and having a child with her, even if she didn't remember it now, she could feel it, it was indescribable but as that light within her grew, Kuvira found herself stepping closer.

Harper was still trying to push that nervous feeling aside as her wife came closer.

"Come to bed, because even if I don't understand this, we just need to have sex, because if we don't and I lose my memories forever… well… I don't know what will happen to us." Kuvira admitted softly as she took one of Harper's hands.

The Major nodded, this was true, and it was time. Harper closed her eyes briefly, as she internally said to herself, I love you, Kuvira.

With her wife on the bed, the younger woman felt she should start at the bottom and work her way up to Harper's lips, she had her right leg bent up and if Kuvira recalled that was where Harper's burn mark was.

Harper tensed as her wife's hand started moving aside her robe on her leg. Kuvira felt the scar before she seen it and as it came into view, Kuvira remembered the fire and saving Harper, then seeing it in the locker room. This was what started them down the road to a romantic relationship. Kuvira found herself moving her lips gently along it, stopping at an obvious bullet hole, while her other hand trailed up her left leg. This happened when they had been in a relationship for several months, Kuvira saw Harper get hit in the shoulder, then leg causing her to fall. The words ‘I love you’ came back to her while her Major had been in the hospital, and because of her relationship with Lin, Kuvira couldn't fully love Harper yet. Feeling that her wife was still tense, as Kuvira’s lips were at her hip, with a quick glance to her left, Harper was certainly having the desired reaction despite being tense.

Continuing to move her robe aside, exposing the skin around her navel, Harper had lost all the baby weight and much of the definition in her abs was back, but the faded stretch marks remained.

Kuvira remembered everything about her wife's pregnancy, as her lips past over the marks, she remembered the day she was told, it was in Zaofu, at the orphanage with her moms and where she and Lin finally healed their relationship and that chapter of their lives was closed.

Kuvira had straddled over Harper’s right leg while making her way up, she was still in her bath robe but had caught the Major looking down the front, although it was hard to see anything. Reaching the knot, the younger woman looked up at Harper, for permission and for a moment Harper saw something pass over those green eyes and despite being tense and still very anxious, Kuvira's touch felt amazing, she was hitting all the right places. Harper had initially thought her wife would stop and ask about her scars but was glad she didn't. She only had to nod and Kuvira was undoing the knot. Those breasts were great and Kuvira was fairly certain she had never slept with a pregnant woman or at least a woman in the later stages of pregnancy. She cupped one breast and thumbed over the nipple while her mouth was on the other.

Harper arched her back up at her wife's touch, not only on her chest but between her legs, as Kuvira's leg was pressing against her center. Remembering that Harper liked it when she sucked hard, but if she did it correctly Kuvira was going to taste something she had never, until the end of Harper's pregnancy. Feeling liquid on her tongue, it was sweeter then cow's milk, she had never tasted breast milk before and she found her mind remembering the first time, shortly after Ella was born, in which she apologized not knowing sucking a certain way would cause that. Harper had laughed softly saying she still had enough for their newborn and she actually quite liked it. Kuvira slowly let her wife's hardened nipple go and had her sights set on the two wounds on her chest, which she had briefly seen. The Major had started raking one hand through her brown hair, encouraging Kuvira to continue, finally Harper was starting to relax, starting to really enjoy the feeling, it was like her old Kuvira was back. Harper found herself smiling at that as her wife's lips kissed the two bullet wounds. The older woman figured Kuvira would be devouring her like in the beginning of their relationship, but to have Kuvira slowly and passionately kiss and explore her body was something they didn't do until later on in their relationship.

Kuvira on the other hand had remembered being in the Earth kingdom on assignment when Harper had been injured. Her assignment consisted of protecting Yasuko and the memories of that particular woman had come back to her. Spirits, how she loved flirting with the woman when Asami, her best friend’s wife was around. Having sex with Harper was my trigger, Kuvira thought to herself, by exploring her Major's body, she remembered nearly everything in the process, even the emotions she had felt at the time.

Feeling Harper becoming tense beneath her, probably because she had stopped, Kuvira wanted to blurt out she remembered but didn't and her wife's right hand cupped her cheek. Turning her face and kissing her palm knowing in the center was a stab wound, it was after that hospital visit they shared their first real kiss and admitted to each other that things were going to be different between them. It was only days later, and they were sleeping together, Kuvira didn't know it at the time but this woman would be the last woman she would ever want to sleep with. Now it was time to remember how the Major got that scar on her face. Kissing and lightly sucking at the left side of Harper's neck and very much wanting to tell her wife that she loved her, the younger woman held off and moved to kiss the scar on her cheek.

Everything finally clicked for Kuvira as she remembered the red lotus nearly killing Harper while Kuvira and Korra were forced to watch. Despite having been married for several weeks, Kuvira feared her wife would leave her because she had become so self-conscious of her looks, but she had stuck by Harper and it paid off and she went back to being the very confident and sexy woman Kuvira had fallen in love with.

Passionately kissing Harper on the lips, the younger woman was so ready to eat her out, considering Kuvira's thigh was really wet now.

"I'm not done with you just yet." Kuvira whispered before sitting upright, she removed her robe and Harper's hands roamed her bare chest, having longed to feel her wife's skin, and as she started to sit up herself, wanting Kuvira in her lap, she was being push back down, both of Kuvira's hands on her chest.

"Stay down." And the younger woman flashed a mischievous grin.

"What? But I wan--" Suddenly two fingers silenced the Major.

"I have been dying to taste you… since," Kuvira paused composing herself, and trying really hard not to say she remembered. "Well, this is sort of my first time."

Harper smiled at that. "I'm all yours."

Thinking to herself, Kuvira replied in her head. Yes... you are, honey.

Kuvira was very enthusiastic and by the end they were both out of breath and needed to recover. Once Harper recovered enough to return the favor, Kuvira was declining.

"Oh… okay…" Harper awkwardly trailed off, thinking she had probably turned Kuvira off and she was only being polite, by finishing the job since she had been so turned on.

Reaching for her robe, her wife stopped her.

"Can we sleep naked?" Kuvira asked but was quickly adding. "I know you want to return the favor, but that just took a lot out of me."

The Major nodded while biting her lower lip, trying to hold back her tears of sadness, again Kuvira was probably just saying that instead of what she wanted too.

Kuvira was so happy to be spooning her wife from behind but when she felt Harper's abdominal muscles tense as she softly caressed them, she thought maybe just holding her was the best.

I can't believe it. I remember. Kuvira excitedly thought to herself. But she would hold off until morning to tell everyone just to be sure. She was also hoping Korra would get her memories back too.

If Harper hadn't been so worried that Kuvira would leave, she would have noticed that her wife wasn't holding her stiffly but more like she used too.

The house seemed unusually quiet, having Harper up before her wasn't anything new, but Kuvira couldn't smell coffee or hear Ella.

"Ella!" Kuvira hopped out of bed, grabbing her robe and heading for her daughter's room, she wasn't there, and Harper was nowhere to be found. Calling and texting, she got no answer. Knowing she was working later she hastily dressed and headed to the police station.

Korra was there, in uniform and smiling brightly while standing by Lin, who was holding Ella. Hurrying to them, Ella squealed and wiggled in her grandmother's arms.

"Ella…" Kuvira's heart melted, she remembered everything about her daughter, including the fact that her birthday was tomorrow, it was also the day she and Korra would no longer be able to remember anything and Kuvira hoped her friend had got hers back.

"Chief? Where’s Harper?"

Lin frowned. "She didn't tell you; she went to the tactical station and since daycare wasn't open yet, she just dropped the little Captain off here instead."

Kuvira was starting to get worried that there was something else going on. Lin must have picked up on that and offered to call the station.

"You know, Asami left early too, but she left a note, saying she took the twins to the firm." Korra commented, she was also worried, this wasn't like the Major, but Korra didn't want to voice that since Kuvira may not have her memories back.

Giving her daughter a long, tight hug, Kuvira whispered. "I’ve missed you so much… I’m back now though."

"Mommie." Ella murmured and as they pulled away, she was giving her mom a kiss. Kuvira smiled, they always tried their best to show affection to their daughter.

"Izumi said she's not there." Lin was looking rather puzzled.

"I gotta find her." Kuvira immediately replied. The Chief nodded, even though no accidents had come through, it didn't mean the Major wasn't in trouble or something.

"Korra, go with her, I'll keep Naga till you get back." Lin said taking her leash as Kuvira put her little girl on the floor.

"I'll be back… be good for the Chief." And as she stood, smiling before winking at her mother, and heading out with Korra.

Lin was left confused, did her daughter just wink at her? Did Kuvira remember more things.

"Mom… back." Ella announced with a grin to her grandmother.

"She's… coming…" Lin had trailed off realizing Ella wasn't upset. Back? As in memories?

Kuvira headed to her car, Korra in toe, once in, the younger woman blurted out. "I remember everything."

"Me too!" Kuvira exclaimed, "my trigger was sex, what was yours?"

Korra grinned, "of course that was yours. Mine was my engagement choker."

They both shared a laugh, their triggers seemed obvious now.

"Alright, we have to find Harper; I think she may have gone after Tia." Kuvira said worriedly.

Korra hummed in response as she got out her phone, Harper also used the same tracking app as Korra and Kuvira. "If she’s got her phone on her, we should be able to track her."

Several moments passed and Korra's eyes widened, turning her head to her friend she spoke. "She's at Tia's apartment complex."

And with that, Kuvira took off, no sirens just lights.

"Korra, if… I have to shoot her… and I can't." Kuvira begun anxiously.

"Don't worry I'll do it." Korra said with a curt nod.

"Just don't… ah--"

"I won't kill your wife." Korra finished for her friend.

"Thanks. Are we close?" Kuvira quickly changed topics.

"Yeah… next right." She replied checking her phone.

"Spirits! I hope she hasn't already done something she'll regret." The older woman said as she turned the corner and the large apartment building came into view.

Once parked in front Korra led them around to the side. "Just through this alleyway." Korra said pointing. Kuvira nodded and they both drew their weapons.

Making it to the corner of the alleyway, Kuvira counted down with her fingers and on three they turned the corner, praying her wife didn't do anything stupid.

"Stop Harper!" Kuvira commanded and lucky for them they weren't too late as Tia was in cuffs, her back up against the wall, while Harper stood, in casual clothing, only a few feet away, her pistol pointed at the younger officer.

Harper briefly looked and wondered how they even knew she was here.

"Drop your weapon now!" Kuvira continued as she and Korra stepped closer. Korra's sights were on Tia, because if she was the one that tried to kill them before, who knows if she had set up another trap.

"She ruined our lives!" Harper said angrily, her aim never leaving the suspect.

"What? No, she didn't, I'm alive and that's what matters." Kuvira reasoned, she didn’t really want to shoot her wife, seeing that she wasn’t getting through to her.

"I won't let her get away with attempted murder." Harper's emotions were getting in the way of her thinking straight.

"And you’re going to fix it by killing her?" Korra asked.

The Major was silent long enough for Tia to speak up.

"That's exactly what she was going to do. She said I caused your memory loss by luring you two into a trap. I have no damn idea what she is talking about."

While the young officer wasn't panicking, she still looked afraid and her argument seemed genuine. maybe she didn't cause the fire and she was really only stalking Korra.

"Shut up!" Harper shouted, then pulled the hammer back on her gun.

"I remember everything!" Kuvira quickly exclaimed, that got her wife to look at her, and for a brief moment she was stunned, before shaking her head.

"You’re just saying that."

"I'm not! I remember that the red lotus gave you that scar on your face and how terrified I was of losing you." As Kuvira explained, her friend was inching closer to Tia.

"The Chief could have told you that." Harper was not convinced and looked back at her target.

Kuvira's mind raced, she needed to think of something that only she and Harper would know. Korra saw as the Major narrowed her eyes on the target, she was about to fire at any moment, she just knew it, and she doubted very much that she would be able to step in front of it.

"You like sleeping on your stomach." Kuvira started and saw Harper's aim falter. "And during the final months of your pregnancy, you wanted so badly to sleep on your stomach that I gathered up all the pillows in the house, even giving you mind so you could put them under you." And she watched as Harper's expression of anger was fading.

Korra had been able to move closer, so if the Major did fire there was a good chance she'd get hit instead of Tia.

"Kuvira?!" The older woman was stunned, that was something only her wife would know.

"Yes, it's me… honey." Kuvira added with a knowing smile and it seemed like Harper was going to drop her gun, but she seemed torn as that expression of hate and anger came over her again.

Korra braced herself, and she really couldn't believe she was going to protect the woman who had been stalking her. But it was for Harper's and Kuvira's sake.

"Damn it! Drop your weapon now!" Kuvira hastily shouted as she pointed her gun at her wife, ready to pull the trigger, she even noticed Korra's aim was on Harper now.

Her ice blue eyes shone with tears, she wouldn't let that woman get away with injuring her wife and friend. Kuvira was on the move as the Major started turning her head back towards Tia.

Right before she extended her leg to hit Harper's right thigh she said. "I'm sorry." With a hard hit, the pain shot up through her leg and Harper fell to that knee, dropping her weapon, as Kuvira grabbed her wrist and brought it up against her back, restraining her wife.

Korra had moved off with Tia, thankful they had prevented the Major from making a huge mistake.

"What in the spirits is wrong with you?!" Harper cried out, not only did her leg hurt but her arm too.

"I couldn't let you kill her." Kuvira simply said as she started loosening her grip.

Harper struggled but it made her wife tighten her grip again. "Damn it! Let me go!" She commanded.

"Not till you calm down and listen." Kuvira ordered and the Major just stopped and hung her head.

With Harper on both her knees, one arm pinned against her back by Kuvira, she knew she wasn't getting out of this hold.

"I remember everything… last night… I remembered." Kuvira explained and Harper suddenly lifted her head and tried looking over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me that last night?!" Harper got upset at that bit of news.

"Because I wasn't so sure I would still remember when I woke up." The younger woman explained.

Harper didn't know what to say, there was no way her wife was just pretending now, since there was no reason too, Korra had gotten Tia out of harm's way.

"You were my trigger or rather your body. It tells the story of us for the most part." Kuvira had continued seeing that Harper was still listening.

"My favorite scar was your burn mark, because that's when we really started seeing each other differently." Then she paused.

"Was?" Harper asked.

"Now I love your stretch marks… because you endured being pregnant so you could give me a kid. I never thought I would fall in love again, but holding Ella for the first time… spirits, I love our daughter so much." Kuvira said as she started to loosen her grip again.

"You’re not just saying that?" Harper was still uncertain.

Helping her wife to stand, she spun Harper around while holding her biceps.

"I love you Harper. I promise to always catch you when you fall, and I would save you any day of the week." Kuvira said sincerely with a big smile.

There was a bit of hesitation, before Harper was hugging her.

"I love you!" Harper cried into her wife's shoulder.

Kuvira hugged back tightly and kissed the Major’s cheek.

Pulling only slightly away to rest their foreheads together, as they were both crying and laughing, so overjoyed, Kuvira had her memories back and Harper didn't make a regrettable decision.

Korra had half pushed Tia towards the wall just a little further up the alleyway.

"I know you have been stalking me." Korra said matter of fact.

"You broke into my locker?!" Tia accused in disbelief.

"You left it open and when I went to close it, I saw the pictures of myself and my family." Korra said smoothly.

Tia snorted. "That Major is in a lot of trouble for trying to kill me."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "And when we figure out that you nearly killed myself and Kuvira, you'll be going to jail."

"The only thing you have on me is stalking, and that doesn't carry much of a sentence." Tia countered with a smug smile.

The older woman pointed her weapon at Tia. "You knew there were explosives on that red lotus member. You wanted me to get killed or something so maybe then my future wife would have left me."

Korra was just guessing but it paid off as Tia's brown eyes widened. "Didn't you?" Korra taunted.

"You can't prove if I did or not." She still had that smug smile.

"Well, you do know that touching a crime scene isn't something a rookie should do, I'm sure some eyebrows will be raised over that." Korra said with a smirk of her own. Tia remained quiet so she continued.

"For now though you are under arrest for stalking." And Korra led her to the road, she had radioed, and the Chief was coming, since she had just dropped Ella off.

Lin waited by her cruiser, she had Naga with her, seeing Korra with Tia in cuffs then her daughter and the Major behind them. The Chief would need to talk with Harper.

"Officer Tia… you might as well confess everything and make this easier on yourself." Lin said, arms folded across her chest.

The young woman didn't say anything and Korra placed her in the cruiser.

"Staff Sergeant, drop the Major off at the main station, before you and Korra head to the courthouse." Lin said firmly her gaze was directed at Harper, who could potentially be in a lot of trouble.

"I remember everything, Lin." Kuvira said with a smile, although this was not the way she wanted to announce the news.

"You have?" Lin was stunned then looked to Korra. "How about you Sergeant?" The officer nodded smiling as well.

"That's great news!" Lin was so relieved. That was certainly a weight off her shoulders.

Harper had been quiet on the drive to the station, once there Kuvira had given her a quick kiss. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." Harper replied giving her another kiss.

"Get a room." Korra said from the back seat.

"Screw you." Kuvira laughed.

"Not anymore." And the younger woman laughed as well.

"What in the spirits do you think you were doing?" Lin was upset with her officer; Harper knew better than this.

The Major stood still in front of the Chief in her office, fully knowing she had no excuses for her actions.

"I… I just couldn't--"

She stopped as Lin held up her hand. "Save it. I know why." Then silence for several moments.

"I have no idea what will happen to you. Not only did you handcuff her without proper authority, but you were holding a loaded weapon at an unarmed and bound person."

Harper looked to the floor.

"Granted… she is stalking Korra--" Lin was interrupted by the Major.

"Look at her police files, I bet you'll find something interesting there, it will surely be taken into consideration."

Lin's eyebrows pinched together but she turned to her computer and looked up the officer in question. When realization donned on her she couldn't believe she missed that the first time.

"It's been tampered with." Harper said, "I think she did it herself."

The Chief didn't even want to know how she knew that. "I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear this from you."

Harper remained still, at least they would have more evidence against her.

"But this does not excuse what you did." Lin pointed out and Harper knew she was still very disappointed in her.

"If we suspect her of the robbery and fire, then I was taking the right steps in protecting myself." The Major argued.

"Right steps?! Come on Harper, you know pointing your weapon on someone that is already cuffed is about the most irresponsible thing you can do." Lin said in disbelief.

Harper swallowed hard; she had let her emotions cloud her judgment yet again.

"Look… I can't thank you enough for making my daughter so happy, but ever since being with her, you have on a few occasions let your emotions get in the way of what's right." Lin started then stood to come around and stand in front of her officer.

"That's not the Major I know, I've read your police and military files, this isn't like you, for spirits sake you know better!" The Chief was stern on the verge of being really upset, just knowing Harper could potentially go to jail for her actions.

The Major remained stock still, calling on all her military training to keep from showing emotion for now.

"Give me your weapon, you are suspended until further notice." Lin held out her hand, Harper did as told. "I would ask for your badge, but something tells me you don't have it."

Harper nodded in confirmation.

Lin went back to sit down. "No doubt Tia will have lawyers involved and there will be an investigation. The only way you'll get out of this, is if we can prove Tia is somehow more dangerous, so that the steps you took to arrest her are justified."

"May I speak?" Harper asked, the Chief nodded.

"I just know she caused that fire… I know it." The Major paused seeing Lin raise an eyebrow.

"It's just a feeling I have." Harper finished a bit quieter.

Lin shook her head, still in disbelief at this situation. "That won't hold up in court." Then she sighed before continuing. "Hopefully the Satos will take your case."

"Don't you mean the police's?" Harper asked puzzled.

"No, I don't, with the stress the force is already under because cops are killing each other, and now this. As the Chief I will not put my force under more stress, with your actions."

Harper was actually upset, "what? I've been on the force for years; I've done a lot of good. Damnit! Lin, you would see your daughter in law go to jail?!"

Lin couldn't believe her, pulling out the ‘in-law’ card.

"Major Harper, I will terminate your career with the force, if you start pulling that crap. I can't let you get away with things because your married to my daughter." The Chief sighed internally, she had protected Harper in the past and the commissioner had called her out on it, saying it was because Harper and Kuvira were sleeping together.

Harper was upset, and angry with herself for being so stupid and letting her love for Kuvira get in the way of her duty, but she kept her composure, she wasn't going to breakdown yet.

"As the Chief I can't do much to help you. But as your mother in law I can." Lin let a little grin play across her features.

The Major's expression softened, "you will?" Her voice cracked and she was losing her battle with her emotions.

Lin was on her feet and coming to hug her.

"Of course!" Pulling away and holding Harper by her upper arms she continued.

"You have been there for Kuvira, and there was a time I thought I would never have a relationship with her, not only do I have a relationship with her but a grandchild. I feel in some way by helping you two raise Ella that I can redeem myself."

Harper wiped at a few fallen tears before speaking. "You’re still beating yourself up over that?"

Lin nodded, "I think a part of me always will."

They hugged once more, and Harper was somewhat relieved.

"Go home Major… I will let Izumi know what's going on." Lin said then headed back behind her desk.

"Oh, and Harper?" The woman paused, hand on the door handle. "Spend as much time as possible with your family."

Harper hummed while giving a curt nod and with that she was off.

Lin sat heavily on the chair, her face in her hands. She didn't want Harper to go to prison, it would be so heartbreaking to her daughter and granddaughter.

Composing herself, she needed to gather up as much information as she could about Tia and prove she is the bigger threat.

The girls made it to the courthouse just in time, Asami was at the office, while Yasuko was in court, Kuvira was smiling the whole time, she really missed being in court with her.

"Mrs. Sato… ready to head out?" Kuvira asked seeing she had won, not surprisingly.

Yasuko nodded but added. "Please call me Yasuko."

"Okay." The officer replied as they headed into the corridor. "Nice win by the way." And Kuvira held out her fist, wanting the older woman to bump it.

Yasuko stopped in her tracks. "Kuvira? You taught me how to do that over a year ago, and we have done it nearly every time I win."

Kuvira used that charming smile then winked. "I remember."

Yasuko was stunned. "As in, everything?" And her young friend nodded although she didn't expect Yasuko to rush into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Spirits! I'm so glad your back!"

Kuvira laughed as she padded the elder Satos back.

Pulling away Yasuko wiped at a stray tear then seen Korra heading towards them.

"Did you tell her?" Korra assumed having seen her mother in law hug her friend.

"I did." Kuvira continued to smile.

"How about you? Please say you have?" Yasuko asked Korra as she took one of the officer’s hands.

"I have… but Asami doesn't know yet." The officer explained before receiving a hug as well. Pulling apart Yasuko cupped Korra's cheeks.

"Asami will be so happy."

Korra beamed with happiness, she couldn’t wait to tell her wife. Yasuko turned to Kuvira asking, "Does Harper know?"

"She does." Although Kuvira's smile faded, remembering that her wife was at the police station.

"What's wrong?" Yasuko asked looking between the girls.

They explained together, much to the elder Sato’s surprise.

"Then we need to make a case against this other officer." Yasuko said very determined to help.

"You'll help?" Kuvira was hopeful.

"Of course, your practically family. Naoki and Ella get along so well, he's always so excited when she comes over." Yasuko said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they end up being more." Korra said with a wink.

"I never thought of that…" then Kuvira turned to the lawyer. "Then you would be my mother in law… sweet."

Yasuko laughed softly while shaking her head. "Let's go and get the kids." And the older woman led the way.

Korra had gone to her in-laws since Asami had the twins. Feeling excited about telling her the news, she found her thoughts also drifting to her best friend and Harper. Korra couldn't really blame the Major, she herself had made some very poor decisions when it came to the red lotus. Lucky for Harper she was going to have some of the best lawyers around.

Naga bounded into the house with Naoki following her.

"Korra." Asami was so happy to see her and they hugged. Yasuko smiled; it was good to have her daughter in law back.

"Mom!" It was the twins and they each picked up a twin.

"Hi… my girls." Korra said kissing their cheeks. Letting them down again and telling them to go play, Korra needed to talk to Asami. Leading her to the other family room for a bit of privacy, Asami was starting to get a little worried.

"Everything is fine." Korra tried to hide her grin.

They stood across from one another as Korra took her wife's hands.

"Asami I can't thank you enough for taking care of our family when I couldn't remember. I know it was hard." Korra paused as her wife looked like she had something to say.

"You don't have to thank me."

Korra blushed as she looked to the floor. "I know." She said as her head came up.

"But… I remember everything now."

Asami's eyes widened, did she hear right?

"You do?"

The officer nodded with a smile and suddenly she was being pulled in for a hug, before engaging in a deep kiss.

"When did this happen?" Asami asked as they sat down.

"Last night, actually." Korra rubbed the back of her neck.

"What? Why didn't you tell me then?" The lawyer was confused and a little upset.

"I didn't want to say anything until today, I had to make sure I would still remember. But since you left early I didn't get a chance to tell you." Korra explained and Asami's features softened.

"Oh Korra… I'm sorry, I just had a lot of work and I didn't want to leave the twins with you, in case it was too much for you."

Korra reached out and tucked some of her wife's hair back behind her ear. "It's alright."

Asami closed her eyes, relieved her wife was back and at the touch.

"What triggered you?" Asami wondered.

Korra smiled, "My engagement choker." Seeing as Korra's smile was fading Asami asked why.

The officer told her what happened with Kuvira and Harper, much to the lawyer's dismay.

"Damn… why would she do that?"

Korra shrugged, "Maybe because she felt she would never get Kuvira back."

Asami hummed then was on her feet suddenly and was pacing a little.

"So that officer has been stalking us?"

Korra nodded from her seated position. "That maybe explains why she wanted to kill me, but not the corruption among the force. Maybe they are two separate things."

Asami wanted to see those pictures Korra had taken again, she looked over them with a critical eye and becoming angry yet again at the comments that were on the back.

With a huff Asami knew she needed to gather up everyone, like before, since they needed to combine all the information and make a case before anything happened to the Major.

It wasn't hard to get Kuvira and her family as well as the Chief and Kya over. Although it was later in the evening and the kids needed to head to bed. The twins took Asami's bed, while Ella was in the playpen in the living room in view of her parents and of course Naoki had his own bed.

Gathering up all the evidence, Asami and Yasuko stood beside a white board, Hiroshi sitting off to the right, while the officers, Chief and doctor all sat on the couch.

Starting with Tia stalking Korra and figuring she had been doing that for a while, to her accessing police files and records and altering them.

"That right there is enough to hold her in the station’s jail until Monday." Lin commented, "unless we find more."

"Good… that will buy us more time." Yasuko said and turned back to the whiteboard trying to figure out if they could pin the robbery and fire on Tia as well.

"If we assume she accessed the police files and gave them to the red lotus it would explain how they knew so much." Asami said while looking at her mom.

"Further solidifying that she was trying to help the red lotus take power from the police." Yasuko had continued her daughter's train of thought.

"So why continue now that the red lotus are gone?" Kuvira asked.

"Killing Korra is a personal mission, I've seen cases like this, and she is becoming desperate." Hiroshi added as he stood writing a few things on the board.

"And your confident about that?" Lin questioned, "we are already assuming a lot which is never good."

Hiroshi nodded and confidently said. "I'm sure of it."

"Which means…" Yasuko started, "that Tia was helping the red lotus, in turn the red lotus were helping her by trying to kill Korra."

Asami hummed in response. "Makes sense, now no one is helping her, and she turned to drastic measures."

The three officers, Lin and Kya all exchanged glances, thinking the same thing, the Sato lawyers were certainly something else when they all worked together, no wonder their firm was so successful.

"What about the courthouse when an officer was killed by another?" Harper wondered, "it doesn't make sense that Tia is still helping someone take power."

That made the lawyers all think, trying to find a reason.

"You know, in addition to having the officer that shot Lin, Alexa, is also in jail, and she would be the last of the red lotus." Kya spoke up.

"Oh spirits no." Korra said anxiously, having thought they were rid of her. "I should have killed her." Korra's anxiousness turned to anger quickly.

"Easy there." Lin said as Korra was in between herself and Kya, while Kuvira was on her other side with Harper.

"Unless there's a third party." Asami wondered as she looked to the Chief. "Internal affairs?"

Lin thought for a moment. "I don't think so, when I stepped down they could have made it permanent. I think it was Tenzin who convinced them otherwise." And Kya took her hand, those two were still getting long well.

"Maybe I could talk to Alexa." Korra suggested.

"I don't think she'll want to talk to you." Kuvira said with a shake of her head.

"I agree, without offering something and even if we did, I doubt she would even want to see you." Asami chimed in, she really didn't want Korra around that woman.

"It's worth a shot." Yasuko said as all eyes were on her. "Because there is still clearly someone else trying to overthrow the police."

"And that's what we need to figure out, in addition to pinning the fire on Tia." Lin said, out of anyone Korra had the best chance.

Asami frowned as she looked towards her wife, who was trying to cover her yawn.

"We should head to bed." The young lawyer said, and the others agreed.

As everyone stood Kuvira spoke up. "I'm assuming we are all staying the night." And she paused, as Yasuko and Hiroshi agreed, that was fine it was late, and the kids were fast asleep.

"So… how about we have Ella's party here as well." Kuvira sort of asked.

"You can't just--" Harper was interrupted by Yasuko.

"Its fine Major, we would love to have her party here, we can take care of things while you both enjoy your daughter's special day."

Kuvira grinned, she knew they wouldn't have said ‘no.’

With that decided, Harper moved to get Ella, while Korra and Asami headed upstairs, as Kya and Lin headed for the front door.

"Stay you two." Hiroshi called to them. Stopping they looked at each other, it was past midnight and they would only be coming back tomorrow.

"Sounds like a plan." Kya said with her wife agreeing.

Placing Ella in the middle of the bed so both parents could undress, to just their underwear, Kuvira was already to slide in beside her daughter, when she caught Harper staring at her.

"What?" Kuvira asked.

"It’s nothing." And Harper shook her head with a little grin.

"You saw me naked the other night." Kuvira laughed softly as she slid into bed.

"Yeah I know… it's hard to believe you remember everything now and that I was the key." The Major said getting in bed as well.

"So if that ever happens to me again, just have sex with me and everything will be fine." The younger woman said then leaned into kiss Ella's head.

"I wonder what my trigger would be?" Harper started thinking.

"Maybe an object instead of a person, Korra's was her choker." Kuvira said.

That had Harper thinking. "It could be my necklace or something to do with photography, or maybe Ella." She finished as she brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her daughter's face.

"Let’s hope we never have to find out.” Kuvira said then added. “Night… honey." and winked.

"Night, love." Harper replied with a smile as Kuvira cringed at being called that.

The twins woke up just enough to snuggle into their parents.

"I really don't want you to go and talk with that woman." Asami voiced her concerns.

"I know… but out of anyone I have the best chance." Korra reasoned as she stroked Lita's back, as she had snuggled right into her chest. Since Korra had some of her clothes in Asami's room they were both in tank tops and shorts.

Gaige snuggled into Asami's chest, letting out a contented sigh, it made both parents chuckle softly, it seemed the girls also had a long day.

"Thanks for defending Harper." Korra said softly and before Asami could reply she was continuing. "It means so much to Kuvira, and I know you two haven't always gotten along well."

Asami looked to her little girls, sure she and Kuvira didn't really like each other in the beginning, but they had all changed in recent years.

"Those two and Ella are family. Before I even really knew the Major, she risked her life, and her career to save me. Then there's Kuvira, like you she is not afraid to step in front of a bullet for me, or my mom." Then Asami kissed Gaige's chubby cheek, still so thankful for what Kuvira and Harper had done for her.

Korra smiled in the darkness, thinking she couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"You need to try and relax." Kya said as she used Lin's bare shoulder as a pillow but could feel how tense she was.

"I can't… just thinking that the red lotus are still out there… I don't think we'll ever be truly rid of them." Lin said wearily.

"Yes, we will." Kya reassured. "Now as your doctor you need to relax and get some proper rest."

Then she kissed Lin's jaw and the scar there.

Lin let out a short snort. "How can you rest easy knowing Harper could go to jail and the red lotus may still be out there."

Kya raised up to look into green eyes. "Because as a family we will find a way. Harper has the most powerful lawyer in this city to defend her and Korra and Kuvira, well, they put the red lotus down before and they'll do it again."

Lin had remained quiet, but Kya was right, those two did put the red lotus down. A warm hand gently caressed her bare stomach underneath her tank top.

It made Lin slowly relax.

"Just think tomorrow Ella will be one, where has all that time gone?" Kya wondered aloud.

"I know right, I can't believe how much Kuvira has changed and she really is a better mom then me." Lin said with a sigh at the end.

"You need to stop comparing yourself to your daughter. She is surrounded by so much love, and I know your sister and mom were support of, but if you had stayed with Kuvira's father or at least had some contact with him maybe things would be different." Kya said, although it made her think that perhaps they would have never met, and it seemed her wife was thinking the same thing.

"Would you have wanted to date a single mom? I know you knew about me having a baby before I told you, but what if I had told you up front."

Kya had thought for a moment. "Well considering we met when we were older and Kuvira would have been grown, I think I still would have."

Lin was finally relaxed enough and encouraged Kya to lay on her side so she could spoon her. Lin had to admit she was also excited for their granddaughter’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! They got memories back, well most of them. Too bad about Harper though, at least she has the Satos on her side.
> 
> Next time, It's Ella's birthday and Harper begins to face the consequences of her actions.
> 
> See ya all later... and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapters 6 and 7 were suppose to be a single one, but it would have been fairly long. Plus this chapter is more of a filler.  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!

Why was Kya moving around so much? Lin thought, that wasn't like her, the doctor could usually slip into or out of bed easily. Then she heard a muffled laugh and as she opened her eyes Ella was on the bed with them, Kya was sitting up and helping the little girl to stand and walk on the uneven and soft surface. In the doorway was Kuvira as Harper embraced her from behind.

"What time is it?" Lin asked sitting up herself.

"Just before eight." Kuvira said with a smile.

The Chief groaned but smiled as Kya seemed so natural with their granddaughter.

"This is payback for all those times I could have woken you up throughout the years." Kuvira said as she moved from her wife's embrace to come on the bed as well. A flicker of sadness past the Chief's features.

"I'm sorry."

Then the room went rather quiet.

"Don't be mother, I'm only teasing." Kuvira immediately replied.

Ella seemed to pick up on her grandmother's sadness and unsteadily went over to hug her. Kya and Kuvira exchanged smiles.

"Guess what today is?" Lin asked Ella, who didn't really seem to care, instead she said.

"Milk."

Lin could only laugh, "you'll have to go see your mother about that." And Harper let out an audible sigh.

"No milk." Kuvira said with a shake of her head.

Ella started to pout while looking in between her mom and grandmother.

"Kuvira… I can--" Harper was cut off by her wife.

"She's one now… no more breastfeeding."

Kya frown at her daughter. "Kuvira, Ella needs to be weaned off properly. Harper is still producing milk, which can get painful if not expressed."

The younger woman looked behind her as Harper had her arms across her chest, trying to hide the wet patches on her t-shirt.

"It's... Alright." Harper managed to say, tightening her arms around herself.

"Okay, okay… come Ella, let's get some milk." Kuvira relented and the Chief passed the little girl back to her mom and with that the family left.

As Kya turned back to her wife, grinning, and before Lin could question why, Kya was pushing her down on to the mattress.

"Let's make a baby." And the doctor wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh no no…" Lin started then switched their places. "I'm not getting pregnant again… your turn." And their laughter turned more pleasurable.

Naoki held his nieces’ hands as they made their way into his parent's bedroom. Asami and Korra watched from the doorway, hands covering their mouths, so as not to burst out into giggles.

Hiroshi's back was to the doorway, as Yasuko had turned into him during the night and cuddled against his chest. Asami recognize this position, because she did it with Korra, her wife would hold her tight, while Asami buried her head into Korra's chest. It was usually because she had a nightmare, and her mother was still having them from time to time.

Naoki climbed on first then helped his nieces, but all the movement had Hiroshi waking slowly.

"Dad!" Naoki called as he pushed on his dad's shoulder.

"Son… what in the world?!" He wasn't so surprised by Naoki, rather his two granddaughters also joining in. Yasuko had swiftly awoken as the kids did a pile up on her husband.

It made her wished they were younger, and she could have given him more, closer in age. Gaige had wormed her way out of the pile up and hugged her grandmother, she looked all the world like Asami, when she was that age.

"Hey now… don't get to rough." Hiroshi said calming his son.

Korra intervened and picked him up. He was laughing the whole way. Asami had since come around to her mom's side and without a word kissed her cheek. Yasuko gave a heartfelt smile; these were the moments that made all the hardships worth it.

The room went quiet as a new person stood in the doorway. Naoki wanted down and Korra put him on the floor.

"Hi." He said with a smile, Ella smiled back. "Wait here." And he was off, confusing the little girl.

"What's he doing?" Yasuko asked puzzled as Harper and Kuvira came further into the room.

Hiroshi shrugged, Naoki was so cute around Ella and hoped they would always be at least friends.

"Go on, get it out of your system Kuvira." Asami said pretending to be unamused.

"Oh, spirits now that I'm here I don't know what to say." Kuvira said as her eyes took in the large bedroom. Everyone still waited, they just knew Kuvira would say something, this being the first time in the elder Sato’s bedroom.

"You still have your memories right?" Harper asked a little worried.

Kuvira nodded as Naoki had come back, with a stuffed animal resembling a bunny and held it out to Ella, who had since gotten on the bed. Her eyes lit up and she took the stuffy, holding it close.

Naoki was so happy she liked it. "Happy birthday." He said, even if she wasn't listening all that much.

"Are you giving that to her?" Harper asked and Naoki nodded while explaining. "She really likes it... And I have other ones."

A collective ‘awe’ was heard among the adults. Suddenly Lita was reaching out to grab it, she was in the ‘everything is mine’ stage.

"Mine!" Ella squealed clutching the stuffy close and giving her friend a scowl. "Mommie!" She continued while looking for one of her moms to pick her up. Harper moved swiftly, Lita and Ella didn't need to get into it.

"If I knew having a sleepover would allow me to see in your bedroom Yasuko, I would have done it ages ago." Kuvira said with a smirk.

"Yup, there's our Kuvira." Korra said as she was now holding Lita.

Harper rolled her eyes, but it was Hiroshi who spoke up. "Do we all need to leave… give you two some privacy?"

Yasuko blushed, but it had her thinking. "Remember in the Earth kingdom when you were talking about threesomes?"

Harper wanted to speak up but Kuvira seemed puzzled.

"I don't remember that, I remember being in the Earth kingdom and going to the orphanage but not much else." Kuvira explained a little sadly.

"Same for me. I don't remember when you told me you were pregnant with the twins, only that it was before our wedding." Korra added and had a feeling there were a few other gaps too.

The others didn't know what to say, but all knew it was too late for the pair to remember anything else.

"I remember proposing, twice." Korra replied, "I remember the important stuff." And her friend agreed.

Asami smiled as she reached out to stroke Korra’s arm before saying. “It’s alright. How about we get ready for the party,” then moved to usher the kids out.

Everyone pitched in and by lunch things were all set and ready to go. While everyone except Yasuko were outside, the kids all playing with each other and just as Yasuko was going to join everyone the doorbell rang, she figured it was probably more guests, but as she opened the door it was...

"Commander Izumi?" Yasuko was a little surprised as she was looking rather serious.

"Mrs. Sato… is Lin and Harper here?" Izumi asked but figured they had to be.

"Yes, they are… come on in." Yasuko said as she stepped aside. The Commander entered but stayed in the foyer and Yasuko knew this wasn't good.

"I'll get them."

Izumi nodded and in a few minutes the threesome were coming back.

"This isn't good is it?" Lin said sadly.

Izumi shook her head ‘no,’ but explained. "Tia has a lawyer who is demanding to see Harper, they want to put her in jail for the duration of the inevitable trial."

Harper hung her head, thinking, why did it have to be today?

"And they are at the station?" Lin asked, it was rather quick of Tia to have a lawyer, especially on the weekend.

Izumi nodded, "Harper," and the young woman lifted her head to her.

"You'll need a lawyer as well." Then the Commander turned to the Chief. "You should come too."

Lin nodded but saw as Kuvira was peaking in on them.

"Don't tell me…" Kuvira trailed off coming to her wife's side.

"Tia is suing for attempted murder, and wrongful arrest." Izumi said and saw as the young couple exchanged worried glances.

"Let's go and get this done." Yasuko interjected. "The sooner we do this the sooner we can get back to the party."

"I might be going to jail." Harper said sadly, while taking Kuvira's hand and squeezing it.

"Oh no you won't be. I'll make sure you won’t." The elder Sato was completely confident.

"You'll represent me?" Harper was a little surprised, they hadn't exactly discussed who would be representing her, the Satos were going to help that was sure, but the Major figured Asami would represent her.

"Of course, Major, in fact I'll make sure that both Hiroshi and Asami will be able to defend you as well, when this goes to trial." Yasuko said as she patted Harper’s arm.

Almost immediately Kuvira was hugging the lawyer.

"Thank you!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't know how many more times I have to tell you this but... Your family and something tells me that Tia is having family defend her as well." Yasuko said returning the hug.

Turning to Harper, with a sad expression, Kuvira couldn’t believe her wife was going to maybe miss out on Ella’s birthday.

“Tell her… I’ll be back, okay?” Harper said taking Kuvira’s hands in hers. The younger woman nodded while pursing her lips.

“I’ll stall for as long as possible.” Kuvira promised before leaning in for a kiss.

Without further delay they were off. Lin drove them in her cruiser, while Izumi stayed at the Sato’s for the party, since she was going to stop by for a little bit anyways.

“I don’t want you to say anything, unless I say so, okay?” Yasuko instructed as she looked over her shoulder at Harper in the back seat.

The Major nodded, she was nervous not knowing what would be said.

“No doubt whatever you say can and will be used against you.” The elder Sato finished wearily; she had a bad feeling Tia’s lawyer would be a tough opponent.

“Something tells me, you know who you’ll be facing.” Lin half asked with a quick glance.

Yasuko nodded, “Tia is from the Earth kingdom, specifically the upper ring.”

Lin and Harper were intrigued, looks like Yasuko had done some research beforehand. “If I’m correct, Tia’s aunt on her mother’s side, will be defending her.”

“And I’m guessing she’s good.” Harper concluded, seeing as Yasuko was looking a little concerned.

“If I’m not mistaken, she had been an advisor on the case I did in the Earth kingdom.” Yasuko explained as the police station was in view.

“So, she’s good?” Lin figured.

“Yeah, she can be pretty ruthless.” Yasuko said as the Chief pulled into her spot.

“How did she get here so fast?” Harper asked worried.

The threesome got out of the car. “I bet Tia was prepared.” The lawyer said as they headed inside.

Tia and her lawyer were waiting in an interrogation room. Lin was going into the room adjacent, as Tenzin was already there.

Yasuko’s hand was on the handle, as she looked at Harper. “I know this will be emotional, but you have to stay quiet, unless I say otherwise.”

The Major took a deep breath and nodded, and the older woman pushed opened the door.

“Yasuko Sato… what a surprise.” The older woman with shoulder length greying brown hair, and dark brown eyes said as she sat next to her niece, who was smiling smugly.

Harper’s eyes narrowed on the officer as they sat, it took all of Harper’s will power not to accuse the young woman of trying to kill Kuvira and Korra.

“Mei… I’m hardly surprised.” Yasuko said coolly.

“How could a police officer afford your rates?” Mei asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I could ask your client the same thing. Unless your rates have dropped.” Yasuko countered.

The woman laughed a little. “You won’t win this time. Your client attempted to kill mine.”

Harper’s eyes never left Tia’s, who still smiled, unfazed that one of the most talented lawyers in Republic city was defending her.

“And your client, attempted to kill, my daughter in law Korra Sato, as well as Kuvira and Lin Beifong.” Yasuko said and Mei looked to Tia briefly.

“You have zero evidence, while your client pointed a loaded weapon at Tia, who was cuffed.” Mei remained calm, but her dark eyes focused on the Major.

“Why did you do that?”

Harper didn’t answer.

“You were angry… right? Angry, that your wife would never remember you or…” Mei paused seeing that Harper’s breathing had increased. “Your daughter?”

Yasuko covered the Major’s hand with her own, before focusing on her opponent. “You seem rather informed, but I wonder how much you actually know.”

“I want Major Harper Beifong to remain in jail for the duration of the trial.” Mei got right to the point.

Yasuko and Harper looked at each other, the lawyer nodded subtly.

“My wife and I kept our own last names.” Harper said sitting back in her chair, as she grinned, “Looks like you aren’t as informed as you thought.”

“That is of little consequence.” Mei said with a dismissive wave.

Lin clenched her fists, letting out a low frustrated growl but just as suddenly felt Tenzin's hand on the center of her back.

"How is she going to taunt Harper like that?" Lin demanded.

"Easy there, Chief."

Within several seconds she had unclenched her hands, turning slightly to the Commissioner she spoke.

"Did you get the information about Tia, I sent you?"

"I did… so not only is Tia stalking Korra but hacking into police files and either altering them or giving them to the red lotus." Tenzin replied. "It's scary to think what she would/could have given to the red lotus."

Lin hummed in response. “it makes sense, since they knew so much."

"And your hoping that Korra will get some useful information from Alexa?" Tenzin summed up.

The Chief nodded, then a little smile appeared, Yasuko was doing what she did best, bringing out more evidence and while Mei didn't outwardly show it, internally she must be worried.

"If you want my client in jail, then I want your client in jail as well." Yasuko started with a grin, seeing that Tia was looking rather puzzled.

"Go on, tell your aunt what you have done." Yasuko encouraged. The young officer remained quiet.

"Not only was Tia stalking Korra, for years but she has been hacking into the police network, giving the red lotus and perhaps others, sensitive information for years as well."

Mei only briefly looked at her niece, who swallowed slightly, enough that Yasuko had picked up on it. While they had thought that's what she was doing, especially the giving out information part, Tia had just confirmed it in one small gesture.

"Alright… no jail then." Mei conceded. While Tia had kept in touch with her, she figured her niece wasn't being entirely truthful. From experience Mei knew stretching the truth wouldn't end well, Yasuko always found a way to see past lies.

"One question Major." Mei asked.

Yasuko nodded for her to continue.

"You had every intention to kill my client when you went after her, correct? As in. you weren't there just to arrest her."

Harper looked to Yasuko who had slightly narrowed her eyes at the other lawyer.

"Don't answer that. This isn't a trial--" and she was interrupted by Mei. "Not yet anyways."

Then she smiled smugly, yet Yasuko remained calm, her mind was focused on what this other lawyer would say next and how she could counter it.

"You used to be such a good little soldier and police officer, that is until a few years ago, did falling in love make you go weak and all soft." Mei taunted; Harper scowled at that comment, how dare she even suggest that. Next thing Yasuko knew she was hearing Harper's chair starting to scrape along the concrete floor.

"That's enough!" Yasuko said firmly to her opponent as she placed her hand on the Major's shoulder halting her movement.

Mei laughed slightly. "The Major's aggression is only going to get her into more trouble… but I guess a lifetime of killing people will do that to a person."

Yasuko felt Harper tense and she squeezed her shoulder, meantime Tenzin was holding the Chief back, preventing her from making a huge mistake.

Harper was seething with barely controlled anger.

"Tia's jealousy of my daughter, Asami, was slowly driving her to murder, and she didn't care who else she hurt to get to Korra." Yasuko countered and Tia reacted almost immediately, but her aunt was quicker and silenced her.

"Your niece is a bigger threat then my client. Since you seem very well informed about the Major, then you also know of the hundreds of lives she has saved and protected against criminals, organized gangs and terrorists." Yasuko added, feeling Harper relax under her touch. "Harper has sacrificed so much for other people's freedoms, she is not some ruthless killer." The room was quiet after that. Yasuko wouldn't let Mei get away with making Harper out to be some sort of killing machine, with no emotions other than anger.

This had gone on long enough, Mei was hoping to put Harper in jail for the trial and make her confess to wanting to kill Tia, but neither were going to happen. Going against a Sato would be challenging, but Yasuko was something else, always remaining calm even though she was probably internally very anxious.

"We are done here." Mei announced as she and Tia stood. "We'll see you on Tuesday."

As they left Harper noticed Tia was on house arrest as she was wearing an ankle bracelet. Once gone, Yasuko let out a long breath while rubbing at her face. "Spirits! She’s some piece of work."

"You did great… you stayed so calm and confident." Harper remarked with a smirk, making Yasuko blush slightly.

"What's with that smirk?" The lawyer asked.

"Just thinking of Kuvira… no wonder she hit it off well with you, she admires confidence." Harper explained, finally getting firsthand experience in understanding why the pair got along so well.

"And she never lets me forget it." Yasuko said as the door opened and Lin and Tenzin were coming in, as the lawyer and Major stood.

"Your reputation proceeds you, Mrs. Sato." Tenzin was impressed.

Making her blush more, before saying, "I haven't won yet."

"But we have more time, let's hope Korra learns something from Alexa." Lin said optimistically.

"And we've only been an hour and a half." Harper was excited to get back to her daughter's birthday party.

"Meet you at the car." Yasuko said seeing as the Commissioner and Chief wanted to talk in private.

"So, what sort of chance does the Major stand?" Lin asked seriously.

"Not entirely sure, Mei is going to make Harper out to be some sort of emotionless killer. Given that Harper is bigger and stronger than Tia, with a military background, I can only guess what she'll bring up." Yasuko said with a sigh, it would be impossible to think of all the arguments Mei could use.

Lin was worried now. "How can we help?"

"Her military files, I need all of them, even her policing record, we need to be prepared for anything." Yasuko said and with a nod Tenzin was going to make sure to secure those files, leaving the pair behind as they made their way out to the car.

"My family and I will do what we can for her, because..." Yasuko trailed off as they were near the exit, and turned to Lin.

"She risked everything to save Asami and that's something I could never repay her for." Then the lawyer and Chief looked to the Major, she was on the phone, she was smiling, happy she wasn't going to miss out on her little girl's first birthday.

Lin smiled, "even injured like Korra was at the time and knowing she could lose her career, Harper didn't hesitate in going."

"Something tells me it was more for Kuvira then anything but Harper and Asami have since become good friends." Yasuko said then let out a breath to compose herself, despite that attack in her home happening years ago, it sometimes seemed like it was only a few months ago.

Although she was happy when talking with Kuvira, on the drive back to the Satos, Harper remained quiet as she still worried about the possibility of going to jail.

Ella squealed with delight, seeing her mother back, and while she was being held by Hana, she wiggled wanting to get down and see her mother instead.

"You guys made it." Harper was so happy to see her parents.

"Wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Her dad said coming to her side, putting his arm around her back.

"Where's Kuvira?" Harper asked absently looking around the backyard.

"Probably getting the cake." Hana said and smiled a little as her daughter kissed Ella's cheek, making the little girl giggle. Off to the side Harper could see all three Sato lawyers next to each other, probably discussing the upcoming trial.

"What are we going to be facing?" Asami asked apprehensively, her eyes briefly meeting the Major’s.

"An uphill battle." Yasuko commented, "our opponent is from the upper ring in Ba Sing Se." And that's all she had to say.

"Oh spirits… I really hope Korra learns something on Monday." Asami said as she directed her attention to her wife and kids as everyone got ready for Kuvira to come back with the cake.

It wasn't long and they all were singing happy birthday. Wanting Ella to blow out the candle, the twins intervened and did it for her, and while Asami and Korra were going to be upset with their girls, Ella didn't seem to mind, in fact she was smiling.

"Did you make a wish?" Kuvira asked her daughter.

Then a pause, before she was saying, "milk."

"Of course, that's what you want." Kuvira said with a happy sigh. With a quick look to her wife, Harper seemed a little lost in thought, but that was understandable.

In the controlled chaos that was handing out cake to their kids, Harper had slipped away to the downstairs bathroom just off of the kitchen, there she could let herself cry a little. Mei had been right about one thing. Love had changed her, and she allowed her emotions to dictate her actions. If she wasn't so emotional she wouldn't have gone after Tia like she did, she would have just arrested her.

Looking down at her left hand and the gold band, if someone would have told her back in her 20's or even early 30's that she would be married and have a child, she would have told them they were crazy. But here she was, married with a one year old, she was a wife and mother.

As she looked into the bathroom mirror, all she could ever see was her scar, it made her angry because if the red lotus hadn’t screwed with their lives, things would be different. Scars never bothered her before, but now they did, as she always thought Kuvira would one day find her unattractive. Harper knew why she felt like that, it was because of love, making her soft.

Tightening her left hand, she unexpectedly hauled off and hit the mirror shattering it. The shards stuck in her hand and fell into the sink and on the countertop.

"Dammit!" Harper cursed to herself, realizing she obviously wasn't at her house and she had just smashed the elder Satos mirror, which given the overall expensive appearance of the house was probably worth a lot.

Korra had been walking by heading to the kitchen for something when she heard the noise.

Knocking on the door she asked, "You okay?" Knowing it had to be Harper, seeing as she was the only one not out in the backyard.

"Yeah." Came the uncertain reply.

To Korra's surprise the door was unlocked and she opened it, leaving her more stunned at the sight of Harper and the mirror.

The Major's eyes were watery, and her left hand was bleeding.

"I... didn’t... I…" Harper stopped trying to explain as Korra was immediately wrapping her hand up, in a towel.

"It's okay." The younger woman said, being careful as she wrapped the Major's hand.

"You will need stitches." Korra said off handily.

Harper shrugged, "what's the point? I've got enough scars, what's another."

Korra frowned, "It’s more so it doesn't continue to bleed."

Harper looked at the broken mirror. "I bet that was expensive."

Korra briefly looked. "Maybe. I'll get Kya and tell Yasuko."

Harper nodded but added. "Thanks."

Korra gave a supportive smile. "Come… let's go into the kitchen… more space."

Telling Harper to take a seat at the table. Korra stood, ready to get the others when a new voice made them look.

"Harper… I was wondering… where… you," Kuvira trailed off seeing her wife's bloody hand then catching sight of the smashed mirror.

"What have you done?!" Kuvira didn't know if she should be disappointed or sympathetic.

Harper just shrugged with her head down.

"I'll get the others." Korra said softly as she left for the backyard.

"Let me see." Kuvira said coming closer.

Harper didn't reply just relaxed her hand as her wife unwrapped it a little.

With a sigh the younger woman stated the obvious. "You need stitches."

"You don't say." Harper snorted.

Before Kuvira replied the elder Satos were coming in.

"You certainly did quite the number on that mirror." Hiroshi commented with a sideways glance to his wife.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean too." Harper tried to explain.

"Didn't mean too?" It was Hana's voice with Tristan next to her, "spirits Harper… what has gotten into you?"

The Major didn't answer and saw the Chief looking into the bathroom and being just as surprised. Kya had since come around to sit in front of Harper, placing her med kit on the table.

While Korra and Asami stood by the patio doors so the kids couldn't come in.

Unwrapping her hand fully, some of the blood had started to clot, as more oozed out. Harper winced as Kya took some of the bigger shards out.

"I'm going to take this off." The doctor said gesturing to Harper's wedding band. The Major nodded and winced again as the band was slowly pulled off. Kuvira took it and went to wash it off.

"I'm going to jail… when I tell the court that I wanted to kill her, I'll be accused of pre-meditated murder." Harper said sadly as Kya cleaned her hand, preparing it for the suture material.

"Not necessarily," Hiroshi said as he moved to a broom closet. " Pre-meditated murder usually takes longer and more planning. If Tia did lay a trap for Korra and Kuvira, not to mention trying to kill Korra over the years that would certainly qualify." He had continued while getting out the cleaning supplies.

"You could say what you did was more of a death threat." Asami chimed in as she stepped up by her mom.

"That kind of sounds like lying." Hana said wearily.

"It's not really." Hiroshi had said as he poked his head out of the bathroom, then briefly smiled at his wife, for her to continue.

"The best lies are the ones rooted in truth."

Harper's parents both sighed, although they didn't know what the Sato lawyers were capable of.

"But your anger at that does not excuse breaking things." Tristan said, they had taught their daughter better than this.

Harper was looking at her hand this entire time, her parents were right.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Yasuko said nonchalantly.

"You would let your kids get away with that?” Hana asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uh well…" Hiroshi again poked his head out to empty the dustpan into a garbage bag Yasuko was holding. He had every intention of continuing, but it was Kuvira who had stayed rather quiet up until now.

"You always told me not to wallow in self-pity, and yet that's what you’re doing."

Harper could handle her parents or even the Chief being upset with her, but not Kuvira.

"The woman I married was always confident, sure you slipped somewhat, but you got right back up. And I suppose I'll never know exactly what you went through during my memory loss." Kuvira paused and looked at Harper's ring, before looking into those blue eyes.

"I just want that woman back." Then placed Harper's ring next to her and headed for the backyard.

Korra only had to simply nod at Asami before following her best friend.

"I know Kuvira doesn't know this but…" Yasuko stopped and looked to Lin.

"The other lawyer called Harper weak for falling in love."

The Major still had her head down, that still bothered her, but her wife was right if she was even half as confident as she used to be that wouldn't bother her.

"Love can certainly change a person." Kya started she was nearly done with the sutures. "It takes a lot to love someone, because your trusting them with your feelings and ultimately your heart." As the doctor finished speaking she had looked up to Lin, who faintly smiled.

"And Harper?" Kya said as she took the younger woman’s gold band, holding it up to her, Harper acknowledged her.

"Love will always be stronger than anger or hate." Then placed the band into Harper's right hand and gently closed it.

"Honestly I never liked that vanity… and you have given us a reason to get rid of it." Yasuko said breaking the tension.

"Really?" Hana just knew she had to be saying that.

"Really. This house is over a hundred years old and I'm quite certain that is one of the original pieces." Yasuko looked to Hiroshi who agreed. "But it's the least of our troubles at the moment."

Hana relented, that was true because it was entirely possible that her daughter could go to jail.

“I’m sorry.” Harper weakly said, directing her attention to her parents then the Satos.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Yasuko said and Hana really couldn’t be mad considering the circumstances.

Korra chased after her friend. "Wait up!" She called as Kuvira stopped, her hands rubbing at her face.

"What is wrong with her?!" Kuvira kept her voice low and luckily, Opal and the boys were keeping the kids busy.

Before Korra got the chance to answer, Kuvira was speaking again.

"Not the mirror but going after that officer. Like… dammit!" And she clenched her fists at her sides.

"Honestly… I'm surprised too." And Korra didn’t know what else to say.

"I'm coming to the prison with you." Kuvira switch topics.

"Sure… wouldn't want it any other way." Korra smiled, it was always nice knowing her friend had her back.

They watched their kids, Naoki was the oldest, with Clara about a year behind that, then came the twins and Ella, a year behind them.

"I hope our kids stay friends even when their older." Korra commented.

Kuvira hummed in agreement.

Then Lita got pushy with her sister, Korra sighed, those two usually got along but if she didn't intervene now things would only escalate. Korra stepped off heading for her girls, as Kuvira hung back, looking towards the house everyone was coming out. Kuvira didn't know if she was really all that upset with her wife or not.

Ella headed for her mother and instead of wanting up she just handed her stuffy over before heading back to her friends.

Asami went to Korra picking their smaller twin up, before giving Korra a quick kiss. Kuvira smirked to herself. Her best friend had told her that she and Asami were having more sex then usual when she didn't have her memories. That made Kuvira realize she hadn't let Harper return the favor from the other night, but with her memories back she knew what sleeping with her wife was like.

"Kuvira?" It was Harper and the younger woman snapped out of it.

"My parents are staying with us for a bit."

Kuvira nodded then made up her mind about whether or not she was upset with the Major. Stepping closer and putting one hand around Harper's neck she pulled the older woman in for a kiss.

"Things will work out… for the best." Kuvira whispered, "I'm still a little disappointed in you, but with circumstances being what they are, I'm surprised you held it in so long."

Harper was blushing and she found herself holding tightly to her daughter's stuffy. "I love you." Harper said softly.

"I love you too." Kuvira replied and before she was able to kiss her wife again, Ella was tugging on her pant leg.

Kuvira picked her up and her blueish green eyes lit up seeing her stuffy.

"She got over that quickly." Hana commented, seeing the pair with Ella.

"I don't think Kuvira's completely over it." Lin said, before turning to Kya. "I'm going to the prison on Monday with Korra."

The doctor nodded not like she would have been able to stop her.

"Do you think this Alexa will be useful?" Tristan asked, Lin shook her head and with doubt said, "I have no idea."

Harper's parents took Ella for the day on Sunday, suggesting Harper and Kuvira use the time to talk. Kuvira closed the door behind her in laws and daughter, before turning to her wife.

"So, talk, huh?" Kuvira smirked. Harper had remained rather quiet for the rest of yesterday, into the evening and this morning.

Harper nodded as Kuvira came closer.

"I think…" the younger woman paused to put her arms around Harper's neck. "We should talk in the way we used to, in the beginning of our relationship. Which was the only way we knew how too."

Harper smiled as her hands rested on her wife's hips.

"I would love to do that." The Major replied even as she tugged Kuvira to their bedroom.

Korra's memories were back and it was hard to believe as she sat on the floor of their living room with their twins and Naga. Asami had been getting lunch ready and was simply watching them now. She still worried about Korra going to the prison tomorrow, but it was comforting to know Kuvira would be with her.

"Pile up!" Korra called and her twins were knocking her to the floor, laughing all the way after a few minutes they stopped and all three were staring up at the ceiling.

"Wake up mommie." Lita said pushing on Korra.

"I am up, you silly." Korra said pulling her girl in for a kiss to her cheek. Suddenly Gaige was sitting on her stomach.

"Ah, uh… Asami little help." Korra said through gritted teeth, Gaige's bouncing was steadily getting harder.

Asami picked her little girl up, showering her with kisses, as she giggled. Lita saw that and was immediately tugging on her mother's pants.

"Up up."

"Oh no you don't." Korra said as she scooped up Lita and stood beside her wife and exchanged twins.

Bringing the kids into the kitchen dining area, once in their highchairs, Korra could kiss her wife and yet again reassure her everything would be fine tomorrow.

""I'll even have the Chief with me." Korra said, then with a quick kiss to her cheek, she was grabbing their girls their lunches.

At least tomorrow she would be somewhat distracted with Harper's case. Whether she or her parents talked to the court didn't matter so much, they just had to be all on the same page. Although her parents figured Asami would be more emotional, given her friendship with Harper. One thing Asami always liked to do before a case was to do some research on the other lawyer, but she hadn’t found much. Only Tia's mother's side was from the upper ring, her dad was from the middle ring, but their relationship had been a secret, until Tia was born. Luckily, her father was in construction and made good money. It seemed like Mei was the only one that didn't disown her sister. Asami had learned all of this because Mei's firm was in the news quite a bit and therefore so was her family. Asami had learned this from several archived newspapers she found dating back to when Tia had been born. So, the young woman didn't have a great family life, probably one of the reasons she left and came to the city. Mei's firm was the most well-known in the upper ring and she was used to dealing with wealthy clients and in order for her firm to stay popular was to win, just like the Sato’s firm.

"Hey Asami?" Korra called seeing her wife lost in thought.

"Uh… sorry, what were you saying?" Asami blushed.

"You look lost. That's all." Korra said giving Lita a spoonful of food.

"Just thinking about the trial." Asami replied as she helped Gaige hold her spoon.

"I hope I'll learn something that will help you guys." Korra started, "but I mean Harper has the best lawyers and we've already got a lot of information." Finishing with a hopeful smile.

Asami nodded but most of it was assuming, they knew Tia was stalking and hacking into the police network. Whether or not she was working with the red lotus, or on her own they weren't too sure on. The corruption among the force could be an entirely separate thing, from wanting to kill Korra, but given the fact the red lotus wanted her dead too, there had to be a connection.

Korra smirked to herself, Asami was again lost in thought, although the thoughts of what she was going to ask Alexa, weighed on her mind. Fortunately, Alexa wanted visitors and had been told it was Korra. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Korra is off to prison... will Alexa be useful or have one last surprise for our heroes?
> 
> By the way there's only two more chapters left!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm posting this now because I plan on posting the final chapter in a couple of days.   
> It's also a short chapter... so I hope you enjoy it!

The Major couldn't very well let not only Korra but Kuvira and the Chief go to the prison without some kind of protection. So Grey Fox was going, minus Harper.

The prison was two hours from the city and 45 minutes from the nearest town. It was a maximum-security prison for women, although it was much smaller compared to the men’s. Because female inmates tended to be less aggressive then male ones, this particular prison was experimenting with magnetic locks and scanning devices to better control the inmates.

With her head back against the interior side of the truck, Korra was still wondering what to ask. Kuvira was on her left, Lin on her right with the rest of Grey Fox traveling with them.

"I say be up front with her." Kuvira suggested but Lin disagreed. "Why not? She knows Korra is coming so she may have a vague idea of what she wants."

Lin was still in disagreement and was going to speak up when Korra intervened.

"Thanks guys but I got this."

Then their driver was saying they were 15 minutes out. Kuvira placed her hand on her friend's shoulder saying. "Just get whatever you can out of her."

Korra nodded as her eyes looked Kuvira up and down then smirked.

"I should have worn my tactical gear. You look a lot more intimidating then me." And she gestured to her regular uniform compared to Kuvira's heavier duty one.

"I should talk to her instead." Kuvira said jokingly then fist bump Korra.

"You know Lin, I got the feeling you were important to me even when I didn't remember." Kuvira stated and Korra could relate.

"Similarly, I felt like I knew Asami and my twins, but I just couldn't place them, like it was someone else's life and I was just observing." Korra tried her best to explain, her friend nodded, but she was grateful to have gotten her important memories back.

The tactical truck came to a halt. They were at the prison, this was it, Korra thought. As they parked and all headed for the main entrance, there was a buzz sound, then a mechanism clicked, and the door automatically opened. Before the next set of doors would open the one behind them had to close and lock.

"Oh wow… completely automated." Korra said as they headed for a tall brown-haired woman.

"Chief," The woman, who oversaw this place extended her hand.

"Warden, good to see you." Lin took the offered hand.

"Glad you like the automation, it keeps our staff safer and keeps the flow of inmates moving in an orderly fashion." The Warden explained as she led them all to the prison's visitation area.

They all walked past several cell blocks; it had the prisoners all wondering what was going on.

"Damn, this place is like a fantasy of mine." Kuvira whispered to Korra.

"What? You do know they all aren't lesbians." She whispered back.

Kuvira smirked, "When I'm done with them, they will be."

Korra let out a sharp but soft laugh. "Well… your wife might beat you too it."

That had the older woman's expression falling into a frown.

"Oh sorry." Korra weakly apologized.

"I bet Harper would be top dog here." Kuvira said as they stopped at the doors leading to the visitor area.

"Then she'd get to choose any of these women for herself." She had continued, Korra grinned until a thought occurred to her.

"Until they find out she's a cop."

Kuvira considered that before saying, "she's also ex-military, so she could handle herself."

As they entered the visitor area the Warden turned to them.

"I understand only one of you will be talking to her." And her blue eyes fell on Korra, who nodded.

"She is considered a high-risk inmate, so she has been brought into a separate room and will be cuffed to the table."

Remaining silent as the woman spoke, Korra could feel her anxiety building.

"Chief, no doubt you'll want to be watching." The Warden half asked.

Lin nodded, then turned to the tactical team. "You all will stay here. Kuvira with me." They all stood straighter and nodded.

Directing her attention to Korra, Lin spoke. "You’re up Sergeant."

Korra hummed and followed the Warden.

Dressed in a dark green plain t-shirt, with matching pants, Alexa smiled as Korra sat across from her.

"I'll say what I did before, how can you be sure they are gone?"

Korra would not be taunted like this. "I'll put them in the ground again."

Alexa snorted, "you should have killed me when you had the chance, screw being the bigger person, you had a golden opportunity to actually end this."

Korra frowned, why didn't she just kill her. "I'm not a murderer."

Alexa laughed, "No of course not." Then paused. "I see you got married, how's that treating you? Tell me…" Alexa then leaned forward as if to tell a secret, Korra only moved in a little.

"How’s Asami in bed?" Then laughed seeing anger flash in Korra's eyes.

The officer tried to compose herself.

"Easy Korra," it was Lin through her earpiece.

She closed her eyes briefly, before saying. "I'm guessing you know why I'm here."

The young woman shrugged, "Maybe… what was her name… ah yes, did Captain jackass survive?"

Korra's eyes widened and her stomach dropped, there was no way Alexa could have known Kuvira's nickname for Harper.

"There is no way you learned that name from the red lotus." Korra managed to speak.

"Why not? The red lotus has been watching you for years." Alexa said grinning.

Lin and Kuvira were in stunned belief, it was now confirmed that there had to be a police officer giving information to the red lotus.

"But it can't be the officer that shot you." Kuvira said, turning to Lin. "She didn't start until after I joined the tactical team. But Tia was around before that and probably heard me call her that."

Realization donned on them and most likely Korra.

"It is Tia!" Lin said, then told Korra through her earpiece, making her slightly look at the two-way mirror in confirmation.

"Who else is with you?" Alexa wasn't stupid, Korra didn't come alone. "Your prick of a friend or perhaps that Captain? Or maybe the Chief."

The officer remained quiet.

Alexa started shaking her head while tugging on her chains that were attached to the table. "Chief Lin Beifong, if your listening, I wished that I could have killed your wife."

Anger course through her and Kuvira and the Warden grabbed her, making sure she couldn't take off.

"It's okay mother. Kya is safe, Harper made sure to have a team ready and close by." Kuvira explained, they knew if the red lotus were back then, Kya along with the Chief and Korra were some of their higher priority targets.

Lin calmed, before stating in her earpiece. "If you ever try to touch her again, you'll wish you were dead."

Korra had repeated Lin's words to Alexa, who was unfazed.

"So, a police officer has been helping you. But for how long, I wonder." Korra got back on topic.

"Well, damn officer, maybe you should have gotten that sexy lawyer of yours to come and figure this out for you." Alexa went right back to taunting.

"Stop talking about my wife. I’ve trained her to shoot a weapon and I bet she’s a better shot then you." Korra said angrily before smirking at the end.

The younger woman scoffed at that, but she was loving every moment of this little chat.

"Hey Kuvira," Alexa called knowing if Korra was here her friend wouldn't be far behind. "Did you divorce your wife yet? Seeing how old and unattractive she's gotten?"

Kuvira knew she would say something like that and despite the anger she was feeling, she kept it together.

"Screw you!" Korra repeated her friend’s firm words.

Alexa smiled while awkwardly trying to give the finger. "You wish you had someone as good as me, that could keep up with you… like, really you and that woman can't still be having sex, right?"

That was it, Kuvira grabbed her assault rifle and was on the move to the room. Alexa was a dead woman.

"Kuvira!" Lin called grabbing her daughter's arm, while the Warden and two guards moved to restrain her and take her weapon.

Kuvira let out a frustrated growl and yield to the guards, who also took her pistol.

Korra had been trying to piece all this together, just like Asami would. Her wife had taught her to really think outside of the box, no matter how unlikely it could be. Another thing she learned from watching Asami in court was she needed to be confident in her questions and answers. Korra needed Alexa to think she knew more then she actually did.

"So, officer Tia has been helping you, right?” Korra smiled, Alexa hadn't responded or reacted in some way, not for several seconds. It gave the others hope.

"No idea what you’re talking about." Alexa said coolly.

It was Korra's turn to laugh, "that's crap and we both know it. But the thing is, I have a feeling she's been helping you and probably helped your parents for a while."

Alexa remained neutral.

"Doing great Korra." Lin chimed in; it made the officer smile even wider.

"So, what's in it for you or Tia for that matter." Korra continued.

"Alexa seems like she is stalling." Kuvira immediately patted her mother's arm.

"Why though?" Lin wondered aloud before telling Korra.

"Wouldn’t you like to know." And the woman sat back in her chair smugly grinning.

"I will tell you then. Tia got jealous of Asami, so she wanted to kill me. But she needed help, that's where the red lotus come in, Tia gives them information in exchange for helping to kill me. Then you take over, using the information Tia has gathered. All the while the red lotus has been trying to take over the police force, either through killing the Chief or her loyal officers."

Alexa's ability to remain unfazed was remarkable.

"Oh Korra… you almost got it."

That made her frown as Alexa again moved in closer. "Tia is much more cunning then that. And you know what, you should have tried sleeping with her, damn she's good."

Korra's confident facade all but broke.

"Here that Kuvira, you totally missed out." Alexa rubbed it in.

"Tia has not only been working for my parents but me as well." She paused for affect. "You see, my parents had their own agenda. Kill you for arresting my dad years earlier, kill the Chief and whoever else got in the way. They didn't want to control the police force, they wanted to control the city themselves. It was me, all this time trying to take over the force."

Korra and the others were shocked. "Why the force…" Korra trailed off, her expression turning surprised, at the sudden realization. "So, you could get rid of the red lotus."

Alexa smiled, "now you’re getting it... but you took care of my parents for me and so I just had to reunite the red lotus again and take it to the police."

This was unbelievable, Korra thought before speaking up.

"But you’re in prison and the red lotus are gone, you have nothing."

Alexa again seemed unfazed. "Don't you think I would have planned for this, that's why you should have killed me, but you have given me extra time." Then she sighed, there was more.

"But something messed up." Korra guessed.

The young woman tried hitting the table with her palm but had little success. "Things aren't entirely lost, but Tia did something rather stupid, and hopefully it won’t interfere with me.”

The officer’s brows furrowed. "The robbery and fire… she was the one."

Alexa didn't confirm it, rather said. "That's what you wanted to know right?"

Lin and Kuvira looked at each other with hopeful expressions, this was exactly what they needed.

Korra was ready to end this but remembered her saying what Tia did, wouldn't affect her. "There's more isn't there?"

Alexa smugly smiled. "You and the police are always one step behind."

Clearly confused Korra tried to think of what else. "You've been very helpful and cooperative."

Alexa winked at Korra. "Do you want to know how I met Tia?'"

Korra nodded, very interested.

"Two weeks before she joined the force I met her in a bar, we had some drinks, slept together, then talked about our crappy family lives. We started to think of a way to exact revenge. I wanted my parent’s dead and control of the red lotus and Tia wanted those who abandoned her family to pay. If she helped me, I would help her."

Korra stared blinking. "One drunk night led you both to all of this?"

"What? No, there were many drunk nights." Alexa laughed; this was entertaining.

It all made sense now.

Korra could hardly believe this had been going on for years. Tia probably didn't even have to hack police files to get some of the information, since she could have just over heard things.

"Knowing about the Chief's daughter, me getting married, those things are something she would have overheard." Korra said, Alexa nodded.

"Remember Kuvira getting stabbed?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't get an answer, she continued. "I sent him after Kuvira, hoping to get her out of the picture, so you would have no one to watch your back."

Kuvira was shaking slightly with anger, Lin wasn't doing much better, Alexa had caused them so much pain and heartache.

"Who in their right mind would do that for you, I mean he was bound to get caught." Korra asked, she could see a fanatic red lotus member, but he wasn’t, he didn't have a tattoo.

"He was a police officer, but Kuvira was chosen over him for the tactical division and only later he learned about not only Kuvira's relationship with the Captain but being Lin's daughter." Alexa smiled as she looked towards the two-way mirror, Lin and Kuvira must be dying to come in here.

"He wanted revenge and I gave him the means." The young woman continued to smile, Korra was becoming angrier with each passing moment.

"You gonna let that dark side come out to play?" Alexa taunted, "heard your quite the fighter, going toe to toe with my dad."

Korra had heard enough and begun to stand and it was then Kuvira and Lin came in, grabbing a hold of her.

Alexa remained smiling; she had guessed correctly.

"All of this could put you on death row." Lin said but it was little comfort now.

Alexa shrugged as two of the guards came in through the back, ready to bring the prisoner back to her cell.

"All this time we've been fighting against two enemies." Korra said once she had taken a deep breath to calm herself.

"Spirits this is…. unbelievable." Lin said rubbing at her forehead.

"But it's enough to help Harper, maybe there might be no reason for a trial." Kuvira was hopeful that would be the case.

Lin took comfort in that. "Let's go officers." Then headed out to meet up with Grey Fox.

With the team and Korra leading the way. The Chief and Warden followed behind speaking about what had transpired, and she would make sure to have the recording already, even volunteering to be a witness if necessary.

Korra was lost in thought as they walked, she wondered why Alexa was so helpful, she clearly had another plan in mind, but what?

The group had just made it past the room that served as the command center of the entire prison, situated so that there were multiple ways in and out leading to all the cell blocks.

Korra happened to look over her shoulder, seeing Alexa being put back into her cell. Suddenly the alarm system sounded and as if someone flicked a switch, all the cell blocks and doors were being open automatically. The Warden urged Lin and her officers to get inside the command center, if any of the prisoners overpowered the tactical team and took their weapons, it would be a massacre.

With a fleeting look, Lin saw several guards trying in vain to shut the doors to the cell blocks in an effort to contain the inmates.

Once in the command room, a few guards were trying to figure out what was going on, immediately Lori jumped in to help. "It's a virus!" She announced.

"What? That can’t be!" The Warden asked confused.

"Someone uploaded a virus into your system, it's preventing the system from locking the doors." The tech specialist explained even as she typed away.

"Tia!" Korra figured, "but how?"

"It was smuggled in." Lori proposed, that had the others wondering how that was possible. "It was probably attached to a thumb drive or something, it has Tia's signature all over it."

"Lin, we can't let the inmates escape, this place is surrounded by trees." The Warden said turning to the Chief, who was in agreement.

"We'll all head for the front."

"You better hurry, the virus is trying to unlock the front gate." Lori said worriedly.

"Any ideas on how to stop it?" One of the male guards asked but was looking at Lori.

"Not yet..."

Then the Chief's hand patted her shoulder. "Stay here and help. The rest with me."

Once out, the team stepped into utter chaos, all the guards were trying to control the inmates, but they were severely outnumbered. Some had surrendered, others not so much. The Wardens voice came over the PA system authorizing the use of lethal force, that made some inmates surrender, still more fought on trying to get the guards weapons. From gunfire to yelling and screaming, it was becoming disorienting. The team were nearly at the front doors, which were opened but thankfully the gates were still closed. Through all the chaos Korra and Lin got separated from the team and each other while heading for the front.

In a twist of fate Lin and Korra had been turned around and we're heading back into the prison. Korra turned a corner, the corridor was lined with empty cells, the noise of the riot could still be heard.

Korra needed to head back, but as she did the door locked, it seemed like they were getting control of the prison back.

"Well well… what do we have here."

Korra's heart raced at that voice and as she turned Alexa had Lin hostage with her own gun.

"Let her go, it’s me you want!" Korra whipped out her own pistol.

"Actually, I want you both dead." Alexa said, pressing the barrel into Lin's temple.

"Shoot Korra!" The Chief exclaimed. "Just shoot!”

The officer didn't know what to do, she would surely hit Lin and she couldn't do that.

"See? Always one step behind. Drop your weapon now." Alexa demanded.

"Don't! Shoot Korra!" Lin shouted, knowing it was the only way to end this.

"Just let her go." Korra reasoned.

"Put down the weapon then." The young woman advised.

"Korra don't, she will kill us both!" Lin said in a desperate plea.

Korra couldn't fire and tossed her pistol to the ground. "Let Lin go."

Alexa snorted, and with a quick smirk said, "Fine.”

Then lowered her weapon, firing into Lin's unprotected side. Korra jumped at the sound. Alexa let the Chief go, she hit the ground clenching her side. Now the gun was being pointed at the officer.

"I'll give her 30 minutes and she'll bleed out."

Korra hadn't put her hands up and as Alexa came closer pulling the hammer back on the weapon. Korra suddenly reached behind her and before she even leveled out the revolver, she pulled the trigger. Two shots were heard and both women fell to the ground.

“Korra!” Lin yelled, and wanted to get to her, but the pain in her side was making that difficult to do. Tears welled up in her eyes, Korra may have just sacrificed herself for nothing, she couldn’t even radio for help since Alexa had smashed it. Breathing heavily, she needed to hang on, if the unthinkable happened to her young officer, Lin didn’t want her sacrifice to be in vain.

Lin looked at Alexa, the shot had gone through her left eye, killing her instantly. Looking back to Korra, she was coming around, she had only been hit in her vest, now she was on the move to Lin, calling for help in her radio. Kuvira responded that they were coming.

"Damn Korra, thank the spirits you had your revolver." Lin said relieved before letting out a hiss of pain.

Korra smiled saying, “She has a crappy shot.” Then she pulled the collar of her turtleneck down. "I’m wearing this as well, just in case." Lin smiled slightly; she had her choker on.

The young officer was then clamping her hands firmly on Lin's side, telling her to stay awake.

"You have to tell Kya that I love her, okay?" Lin said threw her ragged breathing.

"You’re gonna be fine." Korra said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tell her and look out for Kuvira and her family." Lin urged, even as her vision was starting to go black around the edges.

All Korra could do is nod as the sound of the door unlocking was heard and Livia and Kuvira were rushing to the Chief's side.

"Medical evac is on its way from the RC general. Hang in there, mother." Kuvira said reassuringly before taking Korra’s spot to help Livia stabilize her.

"Look out for your mom, okay?" Lin whispered.

Kuvira nodded, "concentrate on staying alive."

Lin tried to smile but it came out looking more like a grimace, before taking in a pained breath.

A stretcher was brought over and the Chief was loaded and rushed to the chopper. Livia went with her; the rest stayed back to help maintain order.

Dozens of police and paramedics from neighboring towns had shown up. There were many injured guards, and twice as many injured inmates, there were at least 20 dead prisoners and a few guards, none had escaped. Some of the hallways looked like a warzone, with bullet holes, blood splatter, and some bodies lying about. This had been the worst prison riot in decades and a first for the woman's. Thanking the officers from Republic city the team made their way back to the city in the dark. No word on Lin's condition yet, which concerned them all, soon enough though they would learn her fate.

The Chief of police was the only one at the moment being transported in by helicopter. Livia accompanied the stretcher; Lin was barely alive. Upon seeing Livia covered in blood and Lin's pale lifeless body, Kya's mind switched into doctor mode. Telling the young doctor to clean up and come help, as Kya and Aidan headed for the OR.

Lin had arrived by midafternoon, Kya and her team worked for hours late into the evening, nearly losing her twice. But Lin was a fighter and Kya gave it her all and having Aidan and Livia, two doctors she knew were great by her side made all the difference.

Asami and Harper had come to the hospital even before their wives. The kids had stayed own with their grandparents. Opal and the guys stopped by as did other officers. As the surgery dragged on, Asami promise to keep Opal updated, in turn she had told her friend and the Major the girls were fine, the three guys had been at the station when they heard the news of the prison riot and was thankful the girls were okay. Like promised the prison's Warden had sent the recording of Alexa's confession, Mako and his husband, Xander went straight to work, seeing as the trial was tomorrow, Mr. Sato had even stopped by to help, he knew exactly what the judge and jury were looking for. Hearing Alexa taunting Korra by bringing up Asami, Kuvira and Lin, made him angry. The worst was the cheap shots she got in about Harper. Hiroshi figured Alexa was being helpful because she thought she would have escaped during the riot, instead Korra killed her after Lin had been injured. The detectives were sure this information was more than enough to make Tia out as a much bigger threat.

Korra and Kuvira arrived at the hospital, after having been at the station to clean up. Hugging their wives and telling them the story of what happened including the interview, had Asami and Harper hopeful about tomorrow's trial.

Two hours before midnight Kuvira and Korra urged their wives to go home and rest, tomorrow was going to be an important day.

They protested, Lin was important to them as well, the girls promised to keep them informed and Asami and Harper relented and headed home.

Another half hour passed, and Kya came out.

Kuvira was immediately at her mom's side, Korra not far behind as they both received hugs, Kya was thankful both girls were fine.

"How's mother?" Kuvira asked nervously as Kya looked exhausted and wiped at a tear.

"Oh, spirits no!" Kuvira said and she looked to Korra who had placed both her hands around her mouth and nose, Kuvira doing the same as Kya explained Lin's condition.

"She's alive but still in a life-threatening condition."

That news made the girls start to cry and because Lin was in such terrible shape, they couldn't see her directly only through the window of her room in the ICU.

"I'm staying." Kuvira said firmly.

"No neither of you are. You both need rest and Kuvira go be with Harper, she needs you--" Kya was interrupted by her daughter.

"But my mother--" The doctor held up her hand.

"Go Kuvira… I'll be with your mother, I swear to tell you if anything changes, okay?" Kya had moved in closer to cup the young woman's face giving her a brief kiss on her cheek.

Kuvira sighed, with a final look into Lin's room, there were several monitors, IV's, she was wearing an oxygen mask, and was pale as can be.

Korra hugged Kya as well and before catching up with her friend she said.

"I love you."

Kya just knew those words were from Lin and it made her hug Korra tighter.

"Thank you for being with her, if the worst happens I'll know she didn't die alone."

And with a kiss to Korra's cheek, much like she gave her daughter, the officer was off. Kya watch them put their arms around each other's backs as they walked out.

"You did everything you could." It was Aidan and as Kya turned to acknowledge him, he found himself on the receiving end of a hug.

Aidan was surprised to say the least but patted her back. He of course had watched her struggle through her wife's surgery, but not because it was her wife, but because she was losing her patient and Kya wasn't going to let that happen no matter who was on her operating table.

Kya pulled away and cleared her throat. "Sorry… my… I--" she didn't finish as Aidan pulled her in again.

"Your only human, I understand."

She wasn't exactly crying much; she was too exhausted to do that. They pulled apart again, Kya gave him a weak smile as she composed herself. Looking at her wife's room all she could do is wait and pray she would recover.

Harper was still up and sitting on the pull-out sofa bed with her parents. Seeing Kuvira had her coming to her side as they hugged. Kuvira updated them about Lin's condition before telling them in more detail what happened at the prison, leaving out Alexa's comments about Harper. Hana and Tristan encouraged the couple to get some rest, they would look after Ella, if she woke up anytime during the night.

Heading to their bedroom, Harper help Kuvira out of her clothes and couldn't help but kiss the several bruises starting to show on her young lover’s body. Somehow Kuvira felt her back bump up against the wall. She was naked while Harper was still clothed and that just wouldn't do. Their kissing intensified and Kuvira needed to feel Harper's bare skin against hers’. Kuvira hadn't gotten much of her Major's clothes off before she was stroking in between her legs and pinning her wrists above her head. The younger woman was powerless to do anything but enjoy the feeling. Her wife had her pinned, then the sensation of Harper's tongue traveling in between her breasts then to the crook of her neck, where she stopped and sucked, it had Kuvira feeling weak and she needed the bed, because soon she wouldn't be able to stand. Harper must have sensed that and brought them to the bed. While Kuvira moved to the headboard, Harper hastily undressed before joining her. They hadn't spoken to each other since coming to their room, but then they hardly needed to and it reminded Kuvira of when Harper came back from the Fire Nation, Kuvira was pissed that is until they started kissing and they let their actions speak for them. Then there was a pause as Kuvira halted Harper's movements and just held her cheeks.

"You aren't going to prison, the Satos will find a way. I promise you." The Major didn't get a chance to reply as she was being kissed before being rolled on to her back.

Not surprisingly Asami hadn't gone to bed, still preparing for court. After a brief conversation about Lin, Korra was pulling the lawyer away from her work and to their bedroom.

As they passed the twins bedroom, Korra peaked in, they were sleeping peacefully. Turning back to Asami, she had a slight frown.

"What's the matter?" The lawyer asked.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck while speaking. "I don't remember the girl's first steps."

Asami smiled, as she took Korra's hand. "There's a video I can show you, if you like."

Korra nodded and they continued to their bedroom, once ready and in bed, Korra wanted to see the video. It was on Asami's laptop, along with many other videos throughout the years. Korra smiled while watching it, Lita was definitely getting the hang of walking better than her sister. Once finished Asami asked if it helped or not.

The officer shrugged saying, "a little I think, there's no way of telling if it's because of my memory loss or not."

Asami cuddled up against her wife and kissing her gently, before asking. "Do you remember their first birthday?"

"I do, your mom came and surprised us." Korra said and by her wife's happy expression, it was indeed what happened.

Korra settled in and put her arm around Asami's back. "That’s what scares me the most, if I'm being forgetful or not."

Asami didn't have an answer to that, instead she said. "You remember the important stuff and I can help you with the rest."

And Korra kissed the top of Asami's head saying, ‘thank you.’

It was 4:30 in the morning when Kuvira's phone rang, she was up in a heartbeat, waking Harper in the process.

It was Kya and Kuvira was nervous, as her wife took her hand.

"Lin made it through the night and has been upgraded to critical condition." Kya forego the pleasantries and got right to the point.

Kuvira breathed a sigh of relief and felt Harper squeeze her hand. "Did she wake up or anything?"

"No… actually there was little change but making it through the night was crucial." The doctor explained.

"That's… good." Kuvira had hesitated as she replied.

"I'm going to get some rest and I'll see you two at court." Kya said, there wasn't much she could do for her wife and she would want her to be with their girls.

Kuvira had since put her on speaker phone.

"Oh Kya… you don't have too. You must be so tired, and plus Lin." Harper chimed in.

"She would want me to be with you guys and if anything changes the hospital will tell me." Kya insisted.

"Okay." Kuvira simply said. "Then get some rest."

"We should shower, get ready for the day." Kuvira said even as she was getting out of bed.

"Sounds good." Harper agreed, knowing where this might lead too. Once in Kuvira didn't seem that interested in having some fun.

"What's wrong?" Harper asked as she pulled her wife into her under the stream of water. "You usually don't pass up a chance to have sex."

Kuvira grinned a little. "Yeah I know but--"

"The trial, your mother, I understand, I'm sorry." Harper cut in and started moving back. The younger woman pulled her back in though.

"It's not that, you’re not going to prison and my mother will be fine I just know it. It's Ella… I don't remember her birth." Kuvira explained, it had her anxious because what else was she not remembering because of the accident.

Harper smiled sympathetically. "It was in the hospital and you nearly missed it because you and the team were handling a hostage situation."

Kuvira was genuinely surprised to hear that, she didn't even remember that hostage situation either. Looking down at the tub floor and squeezing her eyes shut, she willed that memory to come back. But it didn't, and whatever she didn't remember because of memory loss she would never now. Then her chin was being lifted by Harper's hand.

"You still remember a lot, and I'm here to fill in the gaps." The Major said and Kuvira nodded.

"So how about a quicky?" Harper said as she let her hands slide down her wife's chest before stopping at her hips. Kuvira wrapped her arms around Harper's neck and pulled their bodies completely together, she didn't need words as they kissed.

Harper's parents were going to drop Ella off at daycare then head for court. The Major spent extra time hugging and kissing her daughter.

"I love you… and you take care of the Sergeant for me, Captain." Before kissing her chubby cheek and making her giggle.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "That's Staff Sergeant, I'm supposed to be going up in rank, not down."

As she came up to her family, Ella wanted to go to her mom, Kuvira was in uniform, while Harper had dressed up some to look presentable.

"I love you, Harper." Kuvira said cupping her wife's left cheek and drawing her in close, as their little girl was in between them. Harper swallowed back her tears and quickly kissed Kuvira's lips, then her daughter’s temple.

"I've watched all three Satos at one point or another over the years and I know they will keep you from going to prison." Kuvira said with a supportive smile.

The Major pursed her lips and nodded, then she felt her parent’s hands on her back.

"I'll just take her to the car." Kuvira said knowing her wife’s parents needed some alone time.

Harper couldn't hold it in any longer and turned into her dad's embrace and cried into his shoulder. Hana joined in on the hug as well.

"You'll be fine, I did some research on the Satos and they have the most successful law firm in the city, and you have all three defending you. I think Kuvira is right, you aren't going to prison." Hana said reassuringly.

Pulling away, their daughter wiped at her eyes. "They are really great." Harper could agree on that.

Korra and Kuvira were at their usual post as people entered the court house, there wasn't much media coverage, although the public was still weary of the force, but they took comfort in knowing someone, a police officer to be specific was going to be held accountable.

The Satos arrived, Harper was with them as her parents and Kya weren't far behind. Once past the checkpoint, Kuvira was hugging her mom.

"Lin is tough. She'll be fine." The younger woman whispered into her ear.

Kya simply nodded before giving Korra a hug as well, the officer had told her what happened, and how the Chief was held hostage. Kya knew Lin would never want Korra to sacrifice herself. Korra had so much more life and a young family to look out for, Kya had just been comforted that her wife wasn't alone.

The courtroom started filling up, Tia’s side was mostly relatives and her parents. Harper had family and friends, including her team. The only on duty officers in the room were Korra with Naga and Kuvira, as such they were the only ones with weapons.

Kuvira gave Harper a passionate kiss before heading in. Asami and Hiroshi were already in the room as Yasuko wanted a private word with the Major.

"There is a lot of evidence against Tia, but it is still possible that you could be charged with wrongful arrest and/or a death threat. Meaning you could, at worse get sentence to a minimum prison facility for maybe a few months, best case, everything is dropped."

Harper nodded, even if she spent time in prison, it wouldn't be long and that was encouraging.

Yasuko had another point to make as well. "The opposition will try to make you out to be an emotionless killer, you need to keep yourself in check."

Another nod. Then with a pat to the Major's arm they headed in, it was time to meet her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Korra has ended the red lotus once and for all, but Lin was nearly lost in the process.
> 
> Next time on the final chapter, Will Lin recover, like Kuvira predicts? As Harper's fate lies in the hands of the Satos
> 
> You know what... After re-reading this fic I realized there was a lot more sex scenes in this fic... they were probably all cringe worthy... lol 😅 (❁´◡`❁)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end... this is mostly the trial and of course I don't know too much about legal defense, so bare with me.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading till the end! I know this might not have been my best.

Harper had a lot of support on her side, from her parents, in laws, teammates, coworkers, and even the commissioner and Commander. She took her seat in between Yasuko and Asami, with Hiroshi on Asami's right closest to the aisle. Korra and Kuvira stood off to the left side, Kuvira gave her a wink. The judge and some of the jury hadn't entered yet as the two elder Satos talked, it seemed like Tia had two other lawyers besides Mei, both were male and the Satos suspected them to be from Mei's firm.

"What are we looking at, Hiroshi?" Yasuko whispered catching sight of the other attorneys.

"Mei isn't a criminal lawyer so she's brought in two that are. The tall one." Hiroshi paused and motioned slightly with his head before continuing. "I've gone against him, he's good at manipulating the facts, the other guy… I'm not sure on him."

Yasuko nodded, seeing as the rest of the jury had entered. "I'll start." Then with a pat to his arm, Hiroshi took his seat as Yasuko remained standing. 

Asami covered the Major's hands as she had started to fidget with them.

"You'll be alright, trust me."

Harper bit her lower lip slightly while nodding. Then the judge came in and everyone stood. As the case was introduced the female judge looked to the prosecutor to start.

Mei started by saying her client was not only wrongfully arrested but was held at gun point as the Major had every intention of killing her for her own personal reasons.

Yasuko countered that argument by saying Tia was the much bigger threat as she was working with the red lotus, giving them information and nearly killing not only Harper, but officers Korra and Kuvira, the police Chief and her wife.

The taller man joined Mei immediately pointing out that they didn't deny what Harper had done.

Hiroshi was up and beside his wife pointing out that Harper knew how dangerous Tia could be and took the appropriate steps.

"I would like to see the arrest warrant, if you will Mr. Sato." The judge asked.

Harper's eyes widen, there was no arrest warrant. But Hiroshi came to the table taking out a piece of paper, before handing it to Korra to give to the judge.

She looked over the information. The Major couldn't believe it there was actually a warrant, perhaps it had been falsified, which could potentially put Lin's job at risk.

"Commissioner Tenzin and Commander Izumi, are the facts within this document true?" The judge asked while looking over the rim of her glasses.

The pair stood, both confirming the information and that it was signed the previous day of the arrest.

Mei pointed out Harper didn't have that information when arresting Tia, in fact the Major hadn't even been in uniform.

"So she couldn't have known about it." Mei said with a slight smile.

"It hardly matters if she had the information in hand or not, the Major is a high-ranking officer so it stands to reason, she would have known either through the police radio or a phone call." Hiroshi said.

"And you have neither and therefore can't prove it." The man said, he really didn't like Hiroshi, but had never been up against his wife, but she seemed harmless, that is until she spoke up.

"Actually, if any of you had any idea how law enforcement works in Republic city, the Major has authority to arrest suspects even without the warrant. She is in fact the third highest ranking police officer behind the Commander and Chief."

The prosecutors exchanged glances with one another, Tia had failed to tell them or maybe she didn't even know, since she hadn't been an officer for very long.

"This is true but Mrs. Sato, there needs to be evidence pointing to the crimes you are accusing her of."

"We do have evidence." Yasuko moved to get the files from her daughter, who gave her a little smile, her parents were so great when working together.

The information was given again to Korra to give to the judge. Mei knew what her niece was being accused of and there was no denying she was hacking into the police network but trying to kill Korra and/or others could be hard to prove.

The Judge frowned at the information before looking at the Satos.

"You believe Tia made the virus that caused the prison break?"

"Yes." Yasuko firmly stated.

"How is that even possible!?" Mei asked wanting to laugh at such absurdity.

"Tia knew Alexa, a prisoner. Knowing as an officer she could visit her at some point over the last year of Alexa's sentence and slip her or someone else the virus, then they would only have to wait until the right moment." Yasuko explained, but again Mei interrupted.

"Again, no evidence of how she would have done that."

Yasuko conceded that was true but there was no denying she was the one who made it. It was Hiroshi who spoke directly with the jury. "I do believe most of you know who Alexa was. She was in fact part of the red lotus and they need no introduction."

The jury murmured amongst themselves.

"But Tia isn't part of the red lotus, no tattoo." Mei cut in.

"No, but she doesn't need a tattoo, she was merely helping them, in turn the red lotus helped her." Yasuko countered. Mei looked to her male partner, subtly nodding for him to sit down. Hiroshi had already sat down after talking to the jury.

"How were they helping her?"

Yasuko smiled, "Tia wanted Korra dead, her first attempt was by explosives, she knew were on a dead red lotus sniper."

Mei wanted to object but the judge wanted Mrs. Sato to continue.

"And for whatever reason the red lotus wanted her dead, so Tia got them information about her, information contained not only in files but from just being an officer. The second time was over a month ago when, not only officer Korra had been lured away but officer Kuvira as well. The robbery was the lure and the fire was meant to kill them."

The court room was quiet all waiting for Mei to counter such an accusation.

"You have no evidence she was there." The woman said, then just as suddenly was raising her eyebrow. "Well, there are pictures taken from Tia's locker by officer Korra." The jury had seen the pictures and wondered what they had to do with anything.

Yasuko remained calm as she spoke. "One picture in particular shows the store that the robbery took place and was only dated for two weeks before the attack. Moreover, Tia has been stalking Korra for quite a while."

The judge was interrupting this time. "How do you know that?" After all she had reviewed the pictures.

"Korra's uniform changed, from the regular one to her K9 one, she's only been part of the K9 unit for just under two years." Yasuko answered which had the judge taking a second look before handing them to the jury. Yasuko's opponent seemed unfazed by the information.

"That hardly proves that Tia had lured the officers into a trap." It was the tall man speaking again, and this time Yasuko took a seat, as Hiroshi took the floor.

"It seems just a little too convenient that the store the robbery took place is in one of those pictures, then two weeks later the attack happens." Hiroshi pointed out.

"Why do you suspect my client of the attack anyways? I thought the red lotus were helping her." The male lawyer questioned.

"With Alexa in prison and that red lotus all but gone, Tia got desperate, and took matters into her own hands." Hiroshi stated confidently.

The taller man looked to the jury saying. "If Tia was jealous and wanted Korra for herself, why not go after Asami instead?" Then he turned on his opponent.

"Simple, if Tia couldn't have Korra, then no one else would." Hiroshi said.

Mei had something to say and stood. "While this is all quite interesting, the fact is there is no evidence Tia was even at the store or caused the fire, for spirits sake, my client has never killed anyone not even as a police officer. While officer Harper is no stranger to killing." She paused for affect seeing the Major become upset. "It was Harper that let her anger get in the way and drove her to attempt murder."

Jury again were murmuring to one another.

"Tia may have helped the red lotus but she did not attempt to murder anyone." Mei finished with a self-satisfied grin.

Asami hadn't spoke up until now, as she stood her dad took a seat.

"Tia is a lot more dangerous then Harper will ever be. You have already admitted to her giving information to the red lotus. She caused the prison break, she gave sensitive information to the red lotus about other officers. Tia's digital signature is just as unique as her handwriting and hard to miss now that we know what it looks like."

Then a pause, there was no denying Tia had access to a wealth of information.

"She made it possible for the red lotus to come after my wife several times. You have all seen Korra's interview with Alexa, she all but admitted to Tia helping herself and the red lotus to take control of the force." Asami was getting worked up but stayed in control of her emotions as she continued.

"Without Tia, neither Alexa or the red lotus would have done the damage they did, to not only my wife but officer Kuvira, who by the way, was nearly stabbed to death in this very courthouse, and you know what, only Tia would have known Kuvira was working that day. Tia was even stalking Korra at work." That last statement had the opposition confused.

So Asami clarified. "She joined the K9 unit only three weeks after Korra."

Now it was time for the prosecutor to work their way out of this. Asami had presented some very good points and it was so relevant for this age of technology, making Tia dangerous to just about anyone.

Seeing as Mei was still trying to come up with something, Asami decided perhaps the jury needed more convincing that anyone could be in danger, not just police officers.

"We are all aware that the Chief of police was attacked in her home and then the courthouse, but her wife, Doctor Kya has been attacked twice as well. Both times were in their home. First with the Chief and second alone, during the middle of the week no less."

"How is that relevant?" Mei asked, she honestly didn't know what this young lawyer was getting at.

"Well… you see, the doctor was home when four armed and armored red lotus attacked, but how did they even know she was home? It was the middle of the week, she could have been working, in fact she was supposed to be. But a change in her schedule made it so she had the day off. And wouldn't you know, only a few days prior the hospital’s network was hacked, and someone took particular interest in Kya's schedule and file." Asami paused with a smirk as Mei took a brief look back at her niece.

"I know, I don't have to tell you, who the hacker was." Asami said as she grabbed the relevant file, for the judge and jury to see.

"In addition to the Chief and several regular officers, two tactical teams showed up, led by Major Harper."

Kuvira glanced at Korra, both were smiling, things were looking good for Harper.

"While Harper may have threatened to kill her, is that really any different than what Tia's been doing for years?" And Asami waited for a reply, even the judge looked on. That's when the other man, who was young like Asami, rose to speak.

"With that being said, having a police officer that will take matters into her own hands, because she let her emotions take over thinking my client may have tried to kill officer Kuvira, should be taken into consideration.” And the jury seemed to contemplate his words.

“What’s stopping her from doing this again? Major Harper needs to be reprimanded for her actions.” Then he turned to the judge saying. “That is all,” then took his seat.

"Defense? Is there anything else you would like to add?" The judge asked the Satos, who looked to one another, Yasuko had something to add, after all the closing remarks would be what the jury would remember the most.

Yasuko took the floor as her daughter sat. Automatically Harper had taken one of Asami's hands, although it was hard to say what the jury would sentence the Major to.

"As many of you know, I don't often defend people as much as I defend their businesses, but like people most will remember the failures of that particular business and in this case people, while forgetting the good they have done. I don't believe Tia wanted any of this to happen, she like Harper turned to her emotions and it spiraled out of control." Yasuko paused and her eyes met Tia's, before the young woman casted them downward.

"If Harper hadn't done what she did, Tia may still be helping the red lotus or Alexa or have moved on to another crime organization. Harper had in fact exposed someone with skills that made her very dangerous." Yasuko had one last point and addressed the jury.

"If you have ever heard about the police's tactical team in the news, taking care of deadly situations, I can assure you the Major was involved somehow."

With a quick nod the judge was telling the jury they had an hour and a half to deliberate. Harper let out the breath she'd been holding.

"You guys were great." Was all the Major could say, she was so thankful the Satos had defended her.

"It's not quite over." Asami said, as she too let out a breath.

Korra, Kuvira and Harper's parents came to stand around the table, Kya had excused herself to call the hospital and find out how Lin was doing.

Harper had gotten up to hug her wife.

"You'll be alright." Kuvira reassured with a quick kiss.

"I'm still so worried." Harper admitted before her parents gave her a hug as well.

As Korra looked to the opposition they had moved off to mingle with the rest of Tia's family. She kind of felt bad for the young woman, she could potentially go to prison for the rest of her life.

"You okay Korra?" Asami asked touching the officer’s arm.

"I… uh yeah, I'm okay." Korra said with a lopsided grin, however Asami had followed the woman's gaze.

"You know, maybe if she had asked you out and you guys dated and it didn't work out, then maybe this could have been avoided." The lawyer suggested.

"Maybe." Korra shrugged and by chance she saw Kya coming back in and it was hard to tell if she had good or bad news.

Lin's heart monitor spiked and Aidan looked on with concern, all but ready to get some meds until her eyes opened slowly.

"Easy there Chief." Aidan said, while slowly removing her oxygen mask.

"Kya?" She asked weakly.

"At the Major's trial." He answered and Lin looked worried. "Not sure how it's going though."

That disappointed her but was glad Kya had gone to be there for her.

Aidan told her about her injuries, and she'd been asleep for nearly 24 hours. Lin took an unsteady breath; she hadn't been hurt this bad in a while.

"Why did Kya let you look after me?" Lin asked, she didn't think she would ever be on good terms with him.

Aidan smirked. "While it's true I find Kya very attractive and still like her, she only has eyes for you."

Despite how he started out, Lin found her expression softening. There would always be others that would find her wife attractive and like her, but even Aidan could see how much Kya loved her.

"Your damn lucky to have her, Chief and to hear her go on about the family you have given her just further confirms her love for you."

Before Lin had a chance to speak his phone was going off.

He smiled faintly, "well… look who it is." Then noticed Lin smile as well. "I'll let her know the good news." The doctor left after a short conversation with Kya, now all Lin could do is wait, hoping Harper would be found not guilty.

That hour and a half went by quickly and the judge and jury were coming back. Asami had taken Harper's hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze. They all had learned Lin had awoken, but still had a ways to go in her healing.

A member of the jury stood reading out Harper's verdict.

"We the jury find Major Harper not guilty of any charges, she was in fact taking the necessary steps to apprehend a dangerous criminal."

Then there was a pause and Asami and Harper looked to one another, both had misty eyes.

"We find former police officer Tia of giving sensitive information to an enemy, and four counts of attempted murder. She will be sentenced to 35 years in prison as the evidence to convict her for life is insufficient."

Before the judge could finalize the charges, Mei stood quickly to speak.

"I ask that Tia serve her prison sentence in the Earth kingdom."

The judge looked to the Satos and Yasuko stood.

"We accept this arrangement."

And with a bang of her gravel it was final and Korra had radioed for two officers to take the prisoner away. Tia's family had left too, as Harper's family and friends celebrated.

"Damn… that was amazing, a one-day attempted murder trial. I thought this would only drag out." Hana could not hide her surprise; the Sato lawyers had certainly lived up to their reputation.

"Me too." Harper admitted before hugging her parents.

Kuvira waited patiently as Harper thanked the Satos again before hugging her tightly, crying a little into Kuvira's shoulder.

"Told you." Kuvira said with a smile as they pulled slightly away.

The lawyers went off to the side, they too were amazed at their win, they had never worked all together like this.

"You were great mom." Asami said, making her mom blush and it didn't help that Hiroshi had kissed her cheek, his wife would always be the best.

"It was a team effort." Yasuko said before the family did a group hug.

"Wait!" Asami said pulling away, "we’re missing someone." Then looked over to where Korra had been.

"Korra… come here." Asami called and she came over with a smile.

"Amaz--" Her words were halted as Asami kissed her.

"You can show me how amazing I am later." She whispered into the officer's ear, making tanned cheeks turn red.

Lin had heard the good news and before long everyone was coming over to see her. Before long Asami and Harper's parents agreed to get their grandkids, Opal and the guys were just happy Lin would be fine and Mako reassured that he and Izumi would take care of the station. The commander and commissioner spent a little time with her as well, and Tenzin really wanted Lin to heal up before coming back to work.

Kya, the two officers and their wives were the last.

"Thank you Korra." Lin said taking and squeezing her officer’s hand.

"I think Kuvira's and Livia’s medical skills helped you more." Korra said. Then backed off letting Kuvira through.

Korra had told Asami she was just going to get some air; her wife nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

Once out in the mild spring air, she took a few deep breaths, it was still hard to believe that another officer had been helping the red lotus for years. But this had to be it, right? The red lotus were now finally gone.

"Hey you." Korra spun around it was Kuvira and wordlessly they hugged.

"I hope this is really the end." Kuvira said as they pulled away, her friend agreed.

"I really want to just raise our kids." Korra said and felt tears welling up.

"A kid and marriage, two things I didn't think I would ever have, and with the Major no less." Kuvira said wiping at her own tears.

Then they both laughed a little.

"You know when I first saw Asami I couldn't believe it, like how in the world… right?" Korra remembered.

Kuvira was shaking her head. "I know that feeling, seeing Harper, but damn she's been through a lot. Reliving all those memories because of the scarring she has, was actually a little painful."

Korra's expression went soft. "Yeah, Asami's been through a lot too. I bet if we hadn't met them… well it probably would have saved them all that pain."

Kuvira hummed softly as they both reflected on their past.

"I feel so responsible for what happened to Harper over the years. It’s like she was supposed to die in the fire, but because she didn't, life is just punishing her." Kuvira said, even after remembering what happened to them it was still hard to believe.

"And if I hadn't pushed for a relationship with Asami, then she and her family wouldn't have gone through such heartache." Korra could relate.

"We may have brought everyone together, but was it really for the best?" The younger woman seriously asked.

"I don't know anymore, remembering the life we had and the life we have now. It does feel like we dragged everyone into it." Kuvira said, as they talked they were headed for the parking lot, instead of hanging out in front of the hospital.

"Spirits! I feel like if we just leave now, everyone else's life would just be better." Kuvira admitted, and Korra conceded.

"But we can't… we can't just leave." Korra said after all they had said they would stick with their families. Kuvira nodded, but just as quickly said. "Remember when we lived together and everything was simpler, I mean you were the first woman I ever cuddled with and even just simply kiss for the sake of kissing."

Korra rubbed at the back of her neck, cheeks feeling warm as she replied. "Yeah, those were the days."

Then they just stood together both lost in thought, having never changed, they looked at their uniforms, Korra in her K9 one and Kuvira in her tactical one.

"So, it would have been better if I had died?" Came an upset voice.

"And if I really didn't want a relationship we wouldn't be in one." Said another upset voice.

Korra and Kuvira were startled and turned slowly.

Harper and Asami were standing there, both looking upset and a little sad.

"How long have you two been listening?" Korra asked shyly.

"Since Kuvira started talking about a kid and marriage." Asami answered which had her wondering what else they had been talking about.

"No Harper, I'm very happy you are alive." Kuvira said and Harper sensed there was more.

"But?" She pressed.

"But nothing. Can't Korra and I reminisce about the past, seeing as we only remembered that life for nearly a month.”

"Of course, you can but it sounds like you two aren't happy at how your lives actually turned out." Asami added her take on things.

"It's just a lot okay?" Korra said, "and we both know there are things we don't remember and never will." She had continued while gesturing to her friend.

"We went from not remembering to… all of this." Kuvira continued and sort of just motioned to everything.

Asami and Harper looked at each other and silently agreed that was true.

"But what about us, your families, it was hard for us, I spent half the time crying thinking I've lost you and the other half struggling with our daughters." Asami said.

"And we only have the one and I struggled with her, not to mention with my looks, and having my parents come to help me, you know I don't like to bother them." Harper spoke up before their wives could.

"Look this is ridiculous to argue about, we know you guys struggled. This whole ordeal was painful and hard." Korra said hands out in front of herself, this conversation just needed to end.

"We have changed so much, you and I. It was hard to see you get emotional; it was especially hard to see what happened to you over the years." Kuvira had taken a few steps towards her wife.

"I'm a lot more emotional because I got pregnant with your child, you don’t even know how much pregnancy messes with your body." Harper was still quite upset and didn't bother to take the hand Kuvira had extended.

"And having two? It was twice as bad." Asami said.

Enough was enough, Korra thought to herself.

"Just stop okay. Kuvira and I, we were just talking, if we wanted to leave, when we lost our memories would have been the time to do so." And the younger woman looked from Asami to Harper.

"Maybe you two need to make a decision, if you still want this life or not." Asami said and Harper nodded in confirmation.

That stunned the pair, what sort of ultimatum was that?

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" Kuvira snapped back. "We wanted to remember, we wanted our old lives back, for spirits sake, we were just reflecting on what happened."

And before either Asami or Harper could counter, Korra was speaking.

"I need some time alone; this is just stupid to argue about."

And Kuvira was thinking the same thing as they both turned heading further into the parking lot.

"What just happened? Because that escalated quickly." Harper turned to her friend.

"We've just pushed them away." Asami said with a sigh.

Harper and Asami headed back into the hospital and ended up telling Lin and Kya what happened.

"You can't expect everything to go back to the way things were just because they have their memories back." Kya said, but felt for the women.

"It just sounded like they didn't want this life anymore." Asami said dejectedly as she sat in a chair, Harper taking the other, while Kya stood by Lin's bed.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Lin asked.

"Maybe… especially since Kuvira had a lot of doubts." Harper said before looking at Asami, she shrugged.

"I don't want to believe it. I mean this is the life Korra always wanted."

"Give them time, they have seen their lives change so drastically in just a few years, I bet it's overwhelming." Kya said and watched as both girls played with their wedding bands.

Harper's and Asami's phones sounded with in coming texts. Their parents were saying they were home with their kids.

"I better go and get the twins from my parents." Asami stood, she had hoped the text would have been from Korra.

"I should head home too." Harper said as she rose up.

"Girls," Kya said taking each of their hands. "Those two love you both so much, they will come around, trust me."

The pair nodded and with final goodbyes they were off.

"Are you really sure about that?" Lin questioned; she knew how her daughter could get.

"Yes." Kya said as she whirled around on her wife. "Now you have to rest… you… uh…" She had to pause to regain her composure.

"Nearly die twice on the operating table?" Lin finished for her.

"Yeah," Kya said softly as she took Lin's hand.

"Aidan told me everything… even that he still likes you." The Chief said her thumb going over Kya's knuckles.

"Oh Lin, he's har--" the doctor was being interrupted.

"He also told me that you only have eyes for me." And Lin finished with a faint blush.

"Well… it's true." Kya said with a smile.

The officers drove to one of the hiking/walking trails they used to go to, removing their equipment and leaving them in just their uniforms they went for a run.

They had made it to the lookoff, which overlooked the harbor and some of the city. Both officers remained pacing a little before really taking in the scenery.

"Do you think our wives went back into the hospital, where Lin and Kya better have talked some sense into them?" Kuvira wondered aloud.

Korra nodded before taking in a large breath. "With the trial over, Alexa dead and Tia in prison… we can finally breathe."

"Uh huh." Kuvira said happily. "And raise our kids."

"You know Harper's and your birthdays are coming up." Korra said elbowing her friend.

Kuvira laughed softly. "And our second-year wedding anniversaries."

However, Korra didn't seem as happy as she should be about that.

"What's wrong?" Kuvira asked.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck before speaking. "It's hard to believe how much we did with our lives in a few short years. I figured I'd be married, but kids and a house, Kya was right Asami and I started at the top."

That made the older woman pause and think as well.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but Harper is older and probably wanted to settle down some time soon. Although we didn't exactly start at the bottom."

Korra agreed on that, she and Asami weren't in their 20's anymore.

Several minutes passed before Kuvira spoke up.

"We should probably head home."

Korra nodded and patted her friends back. "Race ya down!" Then took off.

"Oh, come on… you know your still faster than me." Kuvira called while chasing after.

"I know!" Korra called back before turning quickly and giving Kuvira the finger.

"Yeah?! Screw you too!" Kuvira yelled but was smiling.

The girls of course made up with their wives that night, but Asami and Harper weren’t entirely at fault though. Korra and Kuvira also apologized, perhaps as a group they should have talked about their feelings since getting their memories back. That was the past now though and the foursome were eager to move on with their lives.

Lin spent nearly a week at the hospital, Kya had insisted she stay until she was just about fully healed, if she let her out early the doctor just knew she would go back to work. As a tradeoff they spent a lot of quality time together at the hospital.

The day after Lin was out was Harper's 41st birthday and the night before Kuvira had wanted to give her wife her present early, Harper was excited as Kuvira brought out the cuffs. In a bit of a twist Kuvira wanted her to take all her clothes off before being cuffed. Harper was half expecting to be blindfolded as well but instead Kuvira stripped for her. Thinking she could just break their toy cuffs, like she had done a few times in the past, but as she tried she realized they weren't their toy ones. Kuvira looked on with a mischievous grin.

Climbing on top, Kuvira went about teasing Harper by just being out of reach of her mouth. Kissing Harper's neck Kuvira paused long enough to speak.

"Your all mine tonight."

And before they brought their lips together Harper replied with, "Always."

Knowing she exhausted the Major from last night, Kuvira was up first with their daughter, and now they stood just outside their bedroom. Kuvira pushed the door open and helped their little girl bring a tray of food in.

Whispering into her daughter's ear, Kuvira was telling Ella to say mommie.

Harper stirred in her sleep, was that Ella's voice? Oh no, she thought, thinking Kuvira couldn't possibly be up and then wondered how Ella got out of her crib, making her wake up quickly.

The sheets fell away from her chest, as she sat up straight, blinking at the doorway as her wife and Ella stood just inside the room.

Luckily Ella was too young to really notice Harper was topless but nevertheless Kuvira tossed her a shirt, despite having been weaned off breast milk it was probably only a matter of seconds before Ella would want some milk.

Harper smiled as her family got on the bed and her daughter hugged her and took this opportunity to kiss her mother's left cheek. That scar on her face was never just going to disappear, but Ella, Kuvira, and their close friends could always look passed it, sure people would stare and that didn’t bother her anymore.

Breakfast in bed was great and only weeks ago she thought she may lose Kuvira, her wife forever, because Harper thought she would never be ready to sleep with her, now knowing it was the scars she had gained while with Kuvira was her trigger made Harper see them in a different way.

Only two days later was there wedding anniversary in which they had been sort of tricked into going to the elder Satos place, for a party. Although it hardly took any effort for Yasuko to convince Kuvira to come over.

It was only their second anniversary but since Ella had been born, before their first year, they didn't get to celebrate. Korra and Asami offered to take Ella for the night or two and Kuvira couldn't say yes fast enough.

A week before Korra’s and Asami's second anniversary, had the pair thinking they should go to the south, Korra’s parents had been kept in the loop about their daughter’s memory loss and were very eager to see their daughter and her family.

Her last shift before her week vacation had come to an end. Korra was excited as she and Kuvira headed to their vehicles.

"So, I'll drop Naga off tomorrow?" Korra reminded her friend, Kuvira nodded.

"Ella will be so surprised she's staying with us."

As Korra went to get into her car, she noticed Kuvira was just staring off, her gaze directed at the courthouse.

"What's wrong?"

Kuvira spoke with a bit of worry in her voice. "Two months ago, we were lured away and lost nearly everything, now I worry there are things I may never remember."

Korra let out a sigh, she felt the same way. Their wives were being helpful, but the damage was done and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"I guess we'll just have to make better ones." Korra said with a smile and her friend couldn't agree more.

The twins were waiting at the door for their mom and Naga to arrive, their mother was making supper also eagerly awaiting her wife. Tomorrow they would be in the south, and Korra’s parents would certainly watch their granddaughters for them, while she and Korra could get a little alone time in, after all this week was their anniversary.

"Naga!" The girls squealed and followed the dog into the living room.

"Where’s my hug?" Korra asked feeling left out.

"Right here." Asami said coming up to her, hugging and kissing her.

As they pulled away, Asami rested her hands on Korra's chest, feeling her protective vest underneath her uniform, she found her cheeks heating up. Every once in a while she remembered their first time, in the courthouse, in a closet, using their fingers… oh and Korra had cuffed her.

The officer looked a little confused until Asami said she was thinking about their first time and slid her hand down to rest on Korra's belt. The officer blushed; she was glad she remembered their first time.

"We are going to have so much fun in the south." Korra said with a smile. As they went in for another kiss, they were being interrupted by Gaige tugging on their pant legs.

"What is it, honey?" Asami asked picking her daughter up.

"Hungry." She said softly, despite being twins, the pair couldn't be more different. Lita was still bigger and more outgoing, while Gaige was smaller and kept to herself.

"You know it's odd that they are so different, physically that is." Korra said as they strapped their daughters into their highchairs.

"Yeah… you said your cousins look a lot alike despite not being the same gender."

It made the younger woman think. "I wonder if we were to try again, if we'd get another set of twins."

Asami frowned slightly, did Korra change her mind about having more?

"You said you didn't want anymore; did you change your mind?"

That had Korra puzzled before realization hit her and Asami as well.

"Oh sorry… I…" Asami trailed off, wondering why she was apologizing, because there was no way of her knowing what Korra remembered and didn't.

Her wife looked on sadly, while placing plates of food in front of her girls.

"It's okay," she shrugged, "I guess there's some little things I don't remember."

Asami took her seat after Korra, although her mind was thinking about Korra wanting more.

"We could… if you want." Asami said slowly.

Korra shook her head, "No… I do remember much of your pregnancy, then giving birth here in our home. Besides two more kids or just even one more, we'd never find time for each other."

The lawyer smiled; their twins were quite the handful.

Knowing tomorrow would be busy with last minute preparations, Asami suggested they bathe the girls and of course they both wanted the hot tub. Korra was so on board with that and followed the kids upstairs.

Bath time was great, Korra splashed around with the twins, easily handling the pair. Knowing bath time would make the twins sleepy earlier than usual and once they were in their cribs, she and Korra could have some fun in the tub as Korra pulled Asami into her arms and nothing more needed to be said.

Korra and Asami were on their way to the airport, the couple didn't want Asami's parents to come because the girls may become distracted and want to stay with their grandparents, so they only stopped at the firm in the morning to say bye. It was late morning and Yasuko was headed for court, she was expecting Kuvira to be at the checkpoint, but she wasn't, perhaps she was in court already. Yasuko felt uneasy and while the courthouse was as safe as ever, since in addition to regular officers, there were at least two teams of tactical officers, while not in full gear their uniforms were still different. It was odd not to have either Kuvira or Korra at the checkpoint, she didn't even have her husband with her.

Successfully passed the checkpoint, she headed for the courtroom but no Kuvira, she got worried, even her client wouldn't be with her this time. She was so used to Kuvira or Korra, or even one of the guys, Mako, Bolin or Xander being with her, that having no one was making her anxious. But she had been in court hundreds of times even before knowing Korra and never felt like this, but she had become accustomed to having them, plus all that had happened in the last few years. Trying to compose herself by reading over her notes she begun to wonder if Lin had forgotten to assign anyone to her, that had her wanting to call the Chief and ask.

Then a hand touched her back. Yasuko smiled as she turned saying, "Kuvira…" and she trailed off, it wasn't her young friend, instead it was,

"Major?!"

Harper smiled, "Sorry I'm late."

Yasuko couldn't help herself and hugged the woman, thank the spirits someone was here, and Harper was every bit as intimidating as her wife, maybe even more so, since her hair was tied back making her scar much more visible.

"It's alright but if you’re here, shouldn't your team be as well?"

"No, they are taking care of a situation and Kuvira wanted me to be with you." Harper replied and saw Yasuko's expression go soft.

"She didn't forget about me."

Harper laughed a little. "Kuvira would never forget about her favorite attorney." Then adjusted her glasses, she had gotten a stronger prescription and with her bad eye, it was taking a bit to get used to them.

"How's your eyesight been?" Yasuko asked after seeing the gesture.

"It's alright…" and she sighed before continuing. "No one, not even Kuvira knows, but it's a little worse in my left eye. Doctors told me it would take years for my vision to settle down."

Yasuko placed her hand on the Major's forearm. "Don't keep this a secret, not from your wife at least. She needs to know."

Harper replied with, "I don't want her to worry."

"Or you don't want to show weakness?" Yasuko question and knew she was right when Harper looked away.

"She knows how I feel about that." Harper said resolutely.

Yasuko knew she shouldn't push because it was really none of her business, so she just offered a bit of insight.

"You are not weak, Major." And Harper didn't get a chance to answer as court was starting.

It was midafternoon before Yasuko was finished and the pair headed to the exit. Kuvira had texted Harper saying the situation was over but Izumi had gotten injured, not badly or anything, and Kuvira was still at the hospital with her parents.

"Everything okay?" Yasuko asked seeing Harper become somewhat serious.

"Oh yeah… just Kuvira, things went well, Commander received minor injuries though." Harper said with a shake of her head.

"I'm headed to the firm so you can go and catch up with them." Yasuko said as they arrived at her car. Harper gave a curt nod and watched the lawyer leave.

"Stop looking so pissed." Kuvira gave out a short laugh, her mother's scowl was priceless. Kya tried to suppress her laughter as she leaned against the nurse's station. Izumi had only been brought to the ER floor, instead of a room and with the curtain partially opened the family was looking in on her and a male doctor that was attending to her.

"I swear if--" Lin was interrupted by the Major's voice.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Harper asked catching up with the family, while Lin still looked pissed, Kya and Kuvira were smiling.

Harper directed her gaze to Izumi.

"Oh…" Harper started her mouth hung slightly open before she said ‘oh’ again but in a higher pitch.

"I bet that appointment card is more than just a checkup… perhaps something a little more personal." Kuvira smirked, she didn’t often see her Commander smile, although she wasn’t as intimidating as the Chief.

"If Aidan hurts Izumi… with whatever game he's playing, he'll regret it."

Kuvira laughed again. "You have no room to talk, considering you used Kya for your own personal revenge mission." Lin turned her scowl on her daughter and was going to speak but Kya intervened.

“I gave you a chance.” Then came to her wife’s side.

Harper had absently looked at her watch, it was nearly five. “Kuvira!? We need to get our daughter.”

Kuvira just waved it down. “Yasuko is getting her.” Harper looked disappointed.

“You can’t do that. You can’t just pawn Ella off on her.”

Lin and Kya looked on with amusement as Kuvira explained.

“I texted her after you, and she said it was no problem.” And she showed Harper her phone and she sighed; Yasuko really didn’t mind.

“Why did you assign Aidan to Izumi’s care?” Lin asked, Kya looked puzzled.

“I didn’t, I was busy when Izumi came in and Aidan was available.”

“And it looks like his schedule is going to be wide open.” Kuvira commented and her mother narrowed her eyes on her, while Harper rolled hers.

“Let’s go and get our daughter.” And pulled Kuvira towards the exit.

Lin directed her attention back to her Commander; she was still smiling and was Aidan blushing?

“They are adults if they want to have fun that’s their business. Izumi can handle herself.” Kya said guiding Lin’s face towards her.

“Izumi was cheated on; she really had her heart broken.” Lin said and while not knowing all the details, her friend had been devastated for a while.

“And Tenzin broke your heart, but here we are.” Kya reminded her.

Lin wanted to object but Kya had held up her hand. “And you learned to love again, even if it was a rocky start.”

As they looked back, Aidan was finishing up with his patient.

“Izumi wants to talk to you, Chief.” The doctor said, Lin just nodded and headed off.

“I think you should give her a chance.” Kya suggested with a faint smile.

Aidan let a little grin cross his features, then his coworker patted his shoulder before pushing off the desk. “Good luck… and I’ll be here for advice.” Kya added with a smirk than headed to her wife.

The three-hour flight had Asami and Korra a little worried their girls would get restless and start fighting or crying. Surprisingly that didn't happen and since it was a small plane with only two seats on either side of the aisle, Korra sat with Lita and Gaige was with Asami. Both twins were next to the window, however most of the trip was featureless blue ocean but kept the kids somewhat amused.

Korra checked in on her wife, who still had trouble flying, but it didn't help when Korra would wiggle her eyebrows, while smirking and looking Asami up and down. That had the lawyer blushing and somewhat distracted. Gaige, being the more sensitive twin had picked up on her mother's anxiety and spoke up.

“Mommie… look.” Gaige motioned to the piece of paper she was scribbling on. Before Asami commented, the little girl was speaking up again.

“Help,” before taking a crayon and doodling again.

Asami smiled and picked up one as well. While Gaige was more reserved then her sister, she was just as smart, always watching Lita and mimicking her but doing it better. Lita had started crawling first then walking, Gaige on the other hand had crawled for about two days then walked. Asami smiled lovingly at her daughter as they scribbled and couldn’t believe in a few months they would be two years old.

The plane landed without trouble and Korra’s parents were waiting and once the twins saw them they took off for them. Tonraq and Senna pick them up, they had gotten so big. As Korra and Asami came up to them, Tonraq pulled his daughter into him, while Senna hugged Asami commenting on how good she looked.

“How are you Korra?” Senna asked as Tonraq held on to both twins.

“I’m good, it was tough, but Asami…” She trailed off looking at her wife who blushed slightly. “She was great, taking care of the girls and me.” And her tanned cheeks turned red.

“Good to hear… we would have come but—” Senna was interrupted by her daughter.

“Its okay… Asami’s parents were a big help.”

The twins were giggling hysterically in their granddad’s arms as their mother tickled them.

“Asami, she is amazing, I am so lucky to have her.” Korra said appreciatively, her blue eyes going soft.

“Your father and I are going to watch the kids as much as possible for you two. You guys could use a break I bet.” Senna said looking forward to spending a week with her granddaughters.

“Thank you, we could definitely use a little alone time.” Korra agreed.

Once settled at Korra's parents, the twins were out like a light, as they had stayed wake for the entire plane ride. Senna and Tonraq were true to their word and looked after the girls most of the time, allowing Korra and Asami time alone. Two days before they had to leave, they found themselves in the same spot they had proposed to one another years earlier. It was a clear and quiet evening as they stared up at the sky.

"This is where I fired a weapon for the first time." Asami commented. Korra sighed while hugging her wife close.

"Then you taught me how to properly use a gun and I helped to save Kuvira's life." Asami had continued.

"Our lives have been anything but boring." Korra said with a little grin but it quickly faded remembering that even before she knew Asami, she was already being targeted by the red lotus.

"That is for sure." The lawyer hummed in response.

Turning to fully face Asami, Korra took her hands.

"So, what do you think is next for us?" The officer asked.

"Who knows?" Asami laughed before turning serious. "But whatever it is, know that I will be here for you and our family." And she sealed that promise with a kiss.

"I was more terrified of losing you the most when you lost your memory. Because you were so close yet so far." Asami explained having never really gotten a chance to express her feelings on this matter to her.

Korra looked away briefly before pouring all the love into what she said next. "Asami, no matter what you'll always be mine."

A shooting star crossed the sky and they both wished for many many years to come with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rushed at the end I know, however, again thanks for taking the time to read this fic. (And this series too.) 
> 
> I guess this is farewell... as I haven't been writing anything new. I have some ideas but not enough to fill a story.  
> Unfortunately, I don't know when or if I'll be back with anything, either new or any sequels.  
> Feel free to comment/or give feedback... on anything I have written, good/bad or whatever.
> 
> And perhaps one day I'll be back. 👋🏻 ✌


End file.
